In and Out of Volterra
by kalanthia
Summary: Nach Jakes Tod beschließt Nessie, wie 250 Jahre zuvor ihr Vater, nach Volterra zu gehen um zu sterben. Marcus, der als Einziger ihre Trauer versteht, bewahrt sie vor dem Tod. Bald schon ist Nessie im Netz der Intrigen und Machtspiele von Volterra gefangen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight-Series.

Timeline: Post-BD, zwischen 2250 und 2260 n. Chr.

**I am stuck in this world**

**Lonely and fading**

**Heart-broke and waiting**

**For you to come**

**We are stuck in this world**

**That's not meant for me**

**~Wayne Static – Not meant for me ~**

(1)

Das Herz meines geliebten Ehemanns verstummte nach einem letzten, zitternden Schlag und die Welt um mich herum stand still.

Ich verweilte noch einige Minuten an seiner Seite, dann bettete ich seine erkaltende Hand auf seine Brust und stand auf.

Meine Familie blickte mir hinterher, doch niemand sprach etwas oder folgte mir.

Ich ging in das Zimmer, das ich in den letzten Jahrzehnten mit meinem Gatten geteilt hatte, und setzte mich vor den Computer.

„Euer Vater ist gestorben.", tippte ich. „Er ist friedlich eingeschlafen."

Ich schickte die Nachricht ab.

Es gab nichts mehr, was ich tun konnte.

Obwohl ich seit Jahrzehnten gewusst hatte, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem mein Mann sterben würde, war ich verloren wie nie zuvor.

Mein Leben hatte mit dem seinen geendet.

_Bald, Jake, bald werde ich wieder bei dir sein._

Freitag

Samstag

Sonntag

Ich wusste, was ich tun würde.

Die Ähnlichkeit zu meinem Vater war schon immer größer als die zu meiner Mutter gewesen. Ich würde handeln wie er.

Ich wusste, dass Alice mich zwar sehen würde, doch ich vertraute darauf, dass sie schweigen und mir helfen würde. Sie kannte meine und Jakes Absichten, einander nicht lange Zeit zu überleben. Sie selbst würde Jasper nicht lange überleben wollen.

Sie würde mich in Gedanken auf meinem letzten Weg begleiten.

„Sieh an, welch' Vöglein in unser Nest flattert." Caius musterte mich herablassend. Er selbst mochte seine lässige Haltung auf dem Thron für dandyhaft halten, für mich war sie nur ein Zeichen schlechter Erziehung und flegelhaften Verhaltens. Esme wäre schockiert.

In der Mitte des Podests erhob sich Aro und schritt mir mit einem falschen Lächeln entgegen. Das blonde Mädchen – Jane – heftete sich an seinen Mantelsaum.

Der dritte Thron war unbesetzt.

„Renesmee Cullen. Was für eine Freude, dich nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen. Aus dir ist eine richtige junge Dame geworden."

„Lassen wir die verlogenen Komplimente beiseite, Aro. Ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund hier."

Freiwillig bot ich Aro meine Hand an. Es gab nichts mehr, was er oder irgendjemand sonst mir antun könnte. Würde er mir nicht den Tod gewähren, würde es ein anderer tun.

Er hob beide Hände. Sie schwebten einen Moment lang um meine ausgestreckten Finger, dann berührte er mich. Er zuckte zusammen, als ich in meiner Ungeduld mein eigenes Talent benutzte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich gekommen war um zu sterben, dass ich aber nicht den gleichen Fehler wie mein Vater einst begehen würde, die Volturi zu einer Reaktion zu provozieren, indem ich mich bei Sonnenlicht auf den Straßen von Volterra offenbarte…

Wenn Aro mir meinen Wunsch nicht gewährte, würde ich andere Vampire finden. Vielleicht die Rumänen oder einer der asiatischen Clans. In Asien kannte niemand mich oder meine Geschichte. Alles, was ich tun musste, war einen Angriff vorzutäuschen.

Ich war nur hier, weil die Talente der Wache mir die Möglichkeit eines raschen, schmerzlosen Todes boten. Alec konnte mir die Sinne nehmen und Aro und Caius höchstpersönlich könnten mir den Kopf von den Schulten reißen, sollten sie nach all den Jahren noch immer kleinliche Rachegelüste gegen meine Familie hegen.

Aro ließ seine Hände sinken.

Er musste nicht sprechen, ich sah ihm auch so an, dass er mir nicht helfen würde. Er war ein Sammler, also überraschte mich sein Angebot nicht weiter.

„Meine junge Freundin", sprach er, „ich sehe deinen Wunsch. Doch wie deinem Vater kann ich ihn dir nicht gewähren. Carlisle wäre betrübt, würde ich es tun."

In einem Anflug von Zorn legte ich ihm die Hand auf die Brust. _Lügner. Mein Großvater hat nichts mit deiner Entscheidung zu tun, Aro. Mein Talent bietet dir nur geringfügig mehr als das, was dein eigenes vermag. Und freiwillig dienen würde ich dir ohnehin niemals._

Er lächelte und winkte die Leibwächter zurück, die meine Bewegung als Aggression verstanden. „Nun denn, Renesmee. Ich lade dich ein, für einige Tage unsere Gastfreundschaft zu genießen, ehe du dich entscheidest. Du wärst eine äußerst geschätzte Bereicherung für unsere Wache."

„Nein, danke. Ich ziehe es vor, Volterra wieder zu verlassen, so lange es noch Nacht ist."

„Gibt es nichts, womit ich dich zum bleiben überreden könnte?" Aro versuchte sein charmantestes Lächeln, doch es prallte wirkungslos an mir ab.

„Töte mich, dann bin ich für immer hier."

Aro seufzte. „Noch immer ein störrisches Kind, wie ich sehe."

„Störrisch vielleicht, Aro. Doch ich bin genauso wenig ein Kind wie Jane und Alec. Unterschätze mich nicht. Ich werde meinen Willen durchsetzen."

„Du wirst doch nicht die gleiche Dummheit wie dein Vater versuchen, Renesmee?", mischte sich Caius ein, der den stummen Teil meiner Konversation mit Aro nicht mitbekommen hatte. In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er an Aros Seite aufgeschlossen und starrte drohend und herablassend zugleich auf mich nieder. „Du würdest dir und uns einiges an Mühen ersparen, wenn du dich entweder uns unterwirfst oder dich von uns töten lässt."

Ah. Im Gegensatz zu Aro hegte Caius also noch Rachewünsche gegen die Cullens.

Würde ich Caius jetzt angreifen, ich würde zweifellos sterben. Aber die Genugtuung würde ich ihm nicht bieten, genauso wenig wie einen Grund, nach mir auch meine Familie zu exekutieren. Meine Familie hatte nichts mit meinem Wunsch zu sterben zu tun.

Ich sagte: „Ich werde gehen, wie ich gekommen bin. Friedlich."

„Als du diese Burg betreten hast, hast du deinen freien Willen eingebüßt.", verkündete Caius. „Innerhalb dieser Mauern bist du uns untertan und du wirst dich uns fügen."

„Ich bin niemandes Untertan, Caius. Ich werde jetzt gehen." Ich wandte mich ab.

Ich spürte die Bewegung mehr als dass ich sie sah. Caius erhob seine Hand um mich niederzustrecken.

„Du wirst sie nicht anfassen."

Nicht Caius' Drohung, sondern der Klang dieser seltsamen, ruhigen Stimme brachte mein Herz zum rasen. Caius' Schlag kam nicht.

Ich blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Worte an mein Ohr gedrungen waren und erkannte Marcus zwischen seinem und Aros Thron auf dem Podium.

Er war der Einzige der Volturi-Könige, den ich als Kind nicht persönlich gesehen hatte, auch wenn er bei der Auseinandersetzung mit meiner Familie präsent gewesen war. Ihn kannte ich nur von dem Gemälde in Carlisles Bibliothek. Auf dem Solimena-Bild hatte er immer einen unbeschreiblich gelangweilten, traurigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht, doch sein Gesicht sprach jetzt von einer anderen Gefühlsregung.

Mit einem mitfühlenden, verstehenden Lächeln auf den Lippen trat er auf mich zu. Die Trauer auf seinem Antlitz lag in diesen Sekunden nur noch in seinen Augen, die die Farbe von dunklem, kräftigem Rotwein besaßen.

Mein Herz beruhigte sich, fast als wäre Jasper bei mir.

„Du hast einen schweren Verlust erlitten.", stellte Marcus fest. „Das Band zu einer Person, die du sehr liebst, wurde vor Kurzem zerrissen."

Ich nickte. Marcus besaß eine Fähigkeit, das hatte ich vergessen. Er konnte die Beziehungen zwischen Menschen sehen. Zuneigung und Abneigung, Liebe und Hass.

„Jake. Mein Ehemann.", brachte ich mühsam hervor. Meine Augen begannen zu brennen und ich blinzelte. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augenwinkeln.

„Mein herzliches Beileid."

Marcus' Worte beschworen eine seltsame Realität, eine greifbare Wahrheit herauf. Nicht einmal, als ich Aro Jakes Tod gezeigt hatte, hatte es sich echt angefühlt.

Zum ersten Mal, seit mein Jake gestorben war, weinte ich.

„Komm mit mir.", bot Marcus leise an. „Du musst erschöpft sein."

Halb blind vor Tränen führte er mich, seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt, das Podest hinauf und in den Gang dahinter. Ich ließ es geschehen, dass er meine Schritte lenkte und sogar, dass er mir seinen Mantel um die Schultern hängte, als ich zu zittern begann.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anmerkung: Ich habe „In and Out of Volterra" vor fast zwei Jahren begonnen und werde deshalb anfangs die bereits seit längerem existierenden Kapitel schneller online stellen. Feedback is welcome, as always.**

(2)

Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich verprügelt worden und hätte obendrein in der letzten Nacht einen üblen Alkoholabsturz erlebt. Jeder Muskel in meinem Leib protestierte, als ich mich aufrappelte. Stechende Schmerzen schossen durch meinen Schädel, doch nicht annähernd so grausam wie die Qualen, die mein Herz erfüllten.

Ich lag unter einem purpurroten Mantel auf einer uralten, abgewetzten Ledercouch in einem abgedunkelten Raum, der wie eine Mischung aus gemauerter Gruft und Klosterbibliothek aussah.

Marcus stand zwischen zweien der überladenen Bücherregale, einen ledergebundenen Band in Händen, und blickte zu mir. „Ich befürchte, meine Räume sind nicht ausreichend für deinen Besuch ausgestattet. Ich zeige dir den Weg zum Badezimmer der menschlichen Untertanen, wenn du es möchtest."

Ich nickte.

Marcus führte mich in den zeitgenössischer eingerichteten Anbau der Burg, durch den ich das weitläufige Gebäude gestern betreten hatte. Er wechselte einige Worte mit der Rezeptionistin, die ehrfurchtsvoll seinen Anweisungen lauschte, dann zeigte er mir das Bad.

Während ich duschte und meine Tränen sich mit dem heißen Wasser – warm wie Jakes Körper – mischten, hörte ich, wie Marcus draußen die Frau bat, für mich Lebensmittel und Getränke zu kaufen.

„Ah, Chelsea.", sagte er dann und unterhielt sich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit mit einer zweiten Person, die er offenbar gebeten hatte, Kleidung für mich zu besorgen.

Marcus klopfte an der Tür, als ich das Wasser abstellte, und reichte mir gleich darauf eine halb gefüllte Reisetasche durch den Türspalt.

Darin waren diverse Kleidungsstücke ordentlich zusammen gefaltet worden, dazu ein Karton mit Ferragamo-Schriftzug. Mehrere Sets teurer Spitzenunterwäsche, zwei Kleider, eine Anzughose, zwei unterschiedlich geschnittene Blusen, Halstücher, das meiste von italienischen Designern. Alice wäre entzückt gewesen.

Ich entschied mich für ein schlichtes schwarzes Seidenkleid. Trauerkleidung, ging es mir durch den Kopf, als ich die Kleidung betrachtete, die vor mir ausgebreitet lag.

Ich saß noch immer im Handtuch auf dem Rand der Badewanne, unfähig, mich zum Anziehen zu bewegen. Meine linke Hand – die Hand mit meinem Ehering – hatte sich schmerzhaft um einen Frotteezipfel geballt.

Die Tränen kehrten zurück. Ich presste die Faust an meine Brust, über mein Herz. _Ich vermisse dich, Jake, mein Liebster._

Ich hörte die Menschenfrau zurückkehren. Marcus dankte ihr leise.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon hier drin war. Ich zog mich an. Einen durchsichtigen, schwarzen Gazeschal breitete ich über mein nasses Haar und kam mir mit dem dünnen Schleier wie eine der italienischen Witwen aus Emmets Mafia-Filmen vor.

Witwe. Ich war jetzt eine Witwe. Kein Ehemann. Allein. _Jake, mein Jake._

Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte ich, die Tränen zu verdrängen. Noch länger hier im Bad zu bleiben, wäre unhöflich, sagte ich mir.

Ich hatte nicht gerade eine andere Wahl als die übertrieben hohen Ferragamo-Pumps zu tragen, da ich meine Chucks in Marcus' Gemächern zurückgelassen hatte. Barfuß zu laufen erschien mir irgendwie unpassend, wenn ich schon dieses schicke Kleid trug.

Dann fiel mir auf, dass Marcus keine Lederhalbschuhe wie alle anderen Vampire, die ich hier gesehen hatte, trug, sondern Pantoffeln. Noch etwas, das ihn mir sympathischer machte.

Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als ich sah, dass er, in seinen Räumen angekommen, die Pantoffeln abstreifte und sich mit bloßen Füßen hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Ich ließ mich auf dem Sofa nieder, auf dem ich geschlafen hatte.

„Weiß deine Familie, dass du hier bist?", erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile.

„Nein.", sagte ich zuerst. Dann: „Vielleicht mein Vater oder Alice. Sie müssen geahnt haben, dass ich nicht vorhatte, meinen Ehemann zu überleben."

Marcus nickte. „Ich kenne das Gefühl." Fasst nahtlos fügte er hinzu: „Dennoch werden sie sich um dich sorgen. Du kannst gerne meinen Computer benutzen, wenn du möchtest."

„Du besitzt einen Computer?" Meine Frage war so spontan wie unhöflich. Ich hatte bisher keinen Computer bemerkt.

„Ich habe mich einige Jahrzehnte dagegen gewehrt, doch in den letzten Jahren habe ich gelernt, mit ihnen umzugehen.", antwortete Marcus mit einem Schulterzucken.

Ich fragte mich, in welchen zeitlichen Dimensionen er wohl sprach. Die ersten Computer – kaum mehr als Rechenmaschinen – waren in den 1940ern entwickelt worden und Laptops hatte es schon in den zwei Jahrzehnten vor meiner Geburt gegeben. Wann genau in den vergangenen drei Jahrhunderten hatte sich Marcus mit Computern angefreundet?

Marcus zog ein flaches Netbook aus einem der Fächer des Schreibtischs, das ich vom Sofa aus nicht hatte sehen können. Eines der superteuren Dinger, die von Telekommunikation bis hin zum Start eines Spaceshuttles alles konnten. Meine Familie besaß selbst einige davon.

Marcus trug den Laptop zu mir und schob mit seinem nackten Fuß einen Beistelltisch vor das Sofa, ehe er sich neben mich setzte. Das Netbook schaltete sich selbst an, als er es abstellt hatte und aufklappte.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du dich nicht bereit fühlst." Marcus erhob sich wieder, um mir Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Bitte bleib sitzen.", bat ich eilig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es alleine kann."

Die Stimme des Netbooks erkundigte sich, ob ich Büro-, Telekommunikations- oder Unterhaltungsprogramme wünschte.

Ich berührte die mittlere Option auf dem Bildschirm. Anstelle der Webcam oder des Audiotelefons wählte ich nur das Internet.

Einige Emails hatten sich in den letzten Tagen angehäuft.

Antworten meiner Kinder. Meiner und Jakes Kinder.

Antworten auf die Nachricht über den Tod ihres Vaters.

Ich weinte, noch ehe ich die Emails öffnete.

Ich weinte noch heftiger, als ich las, bis die Worte vor meinen Augen verschwammen.

Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass Marcus mich festhielt und mir mit einer Hand über den Rücken strich.

Der Bildschirm war schwarz.

Draußen vor dem Fenster leuchtete schon das Abendrot.

„Benötigst du menschliche Nahrung oder Blut?", erkundigte sich Marcus, als ich mich von ihm löste und mich aufrichtete.

„Nur etwas zu trinken, bitte." Meine Stimme klang kratzig. „Kein Blut."

Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sich dutzende Vampire um mich herum ernährten.

Marcus rief das menschliche Personal an. Die Frau von gestern brachte ein Tablett mit gekühltem Wasser, Limonaden und Säften, ein Glas und eine kleine Schale mit Eiswürfeln und Zitronenschnitzen. In das Glas war das Wappen der Volturi eingeschliffen, ebenso war es auf den Griff des Eiswürfelgreifers geprägt. Was für ein Drang zur Selbstdarstellung.

Ich stürzte zwei Gläser Cola hinunter. Koffein war vielleicht nicht das Beste für meine Nerven, aber mir war es egal. Das Glas beschlug, als ich es in den Fingern hielt, und ich betrachtete die winzigen Tropfen, die auf meine Finger sickerten. Lauter kleine Tränen.

„Ich muss für eine Weile weg, aber ich bin bald zurück." Marcus' Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Bitte nimm dir, was du brauchst, oder ruf das Personal, wenn du sonst einen Wunsch hast."

Ich nickte.

Marcus schlüpfte in die Pantoffeln neben seinem Schreibtisch und ging.

Ich nahm den Computer und schaltete ihn wieder ein.

Außer den Beileidsbekundungen meiner Kinder gab es noch die der Denalis und einiger Nomaden. Ich las die Nachrichten meiner Eltern und meiner Familie.

Sie machten sich Sorgen, teilten mir mit, dass sie mich liebten, egal, was ich tun würde. Ich vermutete, dass Alice ihnen gesagt hatte, wo ich war.

Ich begann, eine Antwort an Bella zu tippen:

_Mom, Dad,_

_mir geht es gut. Ich bin nicht in Gefahr. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft habe, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ich habe nicht vor, mir etwas –_

Nein, ich hatte nicht vor, mir etwas anzutun, oder mich umbringen zu lassen, was das anging.

_Nicht mehr_, begriff ich.

Es war seltsam, aber es fühlte sich nicht an, als würde ich damit Jake verraten, weil ich das Versprechen brach, dass ich ihm gegeben hatte, ihn nach seinem Tod wiederzusehen. Jake war von Anfang an dagegen gewesen, dass ich ihm ihn den Tod folgen würde. Aber irgendwann, während er unaufhaltsam älter wurde, hatte er aufgehört, es mir ausreden zu wollen. Jake wusste, wie stur ich sein konnte. „Wir sehen uns oder wir sehen uns nicht, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, Liebste.", waren seine Worte.

Ich würde ihn wieder sehen, irgendwann. Aber nicht heute und nicht in nächster Zeit, wurde mir klar.

Ich fuhr mit dem Handrücken über meine Augen und dachte an Jake. Ich wusste, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn ich keine Dummheit mehr beging.

„Ich liebe dich, Jake.", flüsterte ich. „Du musst nur noch ein bisschen länger auf mich warten."

Ich schniefte und als meine Hände nicht mehr zitterten, begann ich die Mail an meine Eltern von Neuem.

_Mom, Dad,_

_mir geht es gut. Ich bin nicht in Gefahr. Ich werde wohl einige Zeit hier bleiben. Momentan habe ich nicht die Kraft, nach Hause zu kommen. Sorgt euch nicht um mich._

_Ich liebe euch alle._

_N._

Dann schickte ich die Mitteilung ab.

Ich lag auf dem Sofa und sah auf dem Computer eine Nachrichtensendung an, als Marcus zurückkehrte.

Er nickte mir kurz zu und setzte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch, streifte die Pantoffeln von den Füßen.

Er bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte mit halb geöffneten Augen ins Nichts. Seine Pupillen glänzten in einem helleren Rot als zuvor.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

Ich blieb am nächsten Tag in Marcus' Räumen und in seiner Nähe. Ich saß die meiste Zeit auf dem alten Sofa, weinte oder schlief vor Erschöpfung, nur um wieder aufzuwachen und wieder zu weinen. Einmal, während ich schlief, musste er den roten Umhang gegen eine Decke ausgetauscht haben. Aber anstatt der roten Tracht trug Marcus nun eine schwarze Robe über seiner Kleidung.

Er blieb zwar, so weit ich bemerkte, ständig mit mir im Hauptraum, doch er ließ mich in Ruhe. Er sprach auch nicht mit mir, wenn es nicht unumgänglich war. Falls er mit mir sprach, benutzte er zumeist aus Höflichkeit Englisch, aber auch Italienisch und Französisch, einmal sogar Latein, ohne dass er es zu bemerken schien. Er erkundigte sich den Tag über exakt drei Mal im Abstand von je sechs Stunden, ob ich Hunger und Durst habe. Blut bot er mir nicht wieder an.

Er eskortierte mich abends ein weiteres Mal zu dem Badezimmer, damit ich duschen konnte.

Ich verließ das Bad, in ein neues schwarzes Designerkleid gehüllt, heute mit schwarzen Schnürsandalen von Hermès an den Füßen. Den Schmuck, den man mir diesmal in mehreren samtbezogenen Schatullen hergerichtet hatte, rührte ich nicht an. Mich mit Geschmeide zu ködern und zum Hierbleiben zu bewegen, würde nicht funktionieren. Ich dachte an die wuchtige Goldkette, die Aro meiner Mutter als Hochzeitsgeschenk übersandt hatte, und vermutete, dass der Schmuck auf seinen Befehl hin in das Bad gelangt war.

Marcus führte mich stumm in seine Gemächer zurück. Dort wartete im Vorraum ein dunkelhaariger Vampir, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Sein Mantel war von einem minimal helleren Grau als das der hochrangigen Wache. Er verneigte sich vor Marcus.

„Was gibt es, Afton?", fragte Marcus im Vorbeigehen und ohne dem Mann wirklich Interesse entgegen zu bringen.

„Die Herren Aro und Caius wünschen zu erfahren, ob Ihr später anwesend sein werdet, Herr."

„Nein, heute nicht.", beschied Marcus dem Boten, als er ihm schon den Rücken zukehrte.

Er öffnete mir die Tür des Hauptraumes. Als ich an ihm vorbei lief, überlegte ich, ob er soeben abgelehnt hatte, heute am täglichen Blutbad der Volturi teilzunehmen.

Wie am Vorabend setzte Marcus sich zu mir auf das Sofa, nachdem er die Pantoffeln am Schreibtisch abgestreift hatte. „Wenn du noch länger in Volterra bleiben möchtest, Renesmee, bietet es sich an, dass du in einen der für Menschen geeigneten Räume in der Nähe des Personals umziehst."

„Nein.", sagte ich hastig. Die Räume von Marcus waren mir seltsam vertraut geworden, auch wenn sie wenig Komfort boten. Die Vorstellung, allein irgendwo in der Burg sein zu müssen, jagte mir Angst ein.

Marcus verstand meine Reaktion offenbar falsch, denn er bot an: „Ich werde das Personal aus den Räumen abziehen lassen, so dass du den Gebäudeflügel für dich alleine hast."

„Nein!", lehnte ich bestürzt ab. Unvorstellbar, dass wegen mir Leute aus ihren Zimmern geworfen werden sollten.

„Dann bleib hier. Mir ist es gleich.", gab Marcus mit unbewegtem Gesicht zurück. Damit stand er auf und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Marcus hat seine letzten beiden Sätze nicht gewählt, um unhöflich zu sein, sondern weil es ihm wirklich absolut egal war, wurde mir klar. Er war ständig von so vielen Leuten umgeben, deren Anwesenheit ihm nichts bedeutete, und die ihn in seiner Trauer um seine tote Frau Didyme störten, dass ich nur einer unter Vielen war.

Damit war auch schon fast alles gesagt, was ich überhaupt über Marcus wusste: Er war einer der drei Volturi-Könige; der, der sich am zurückhaltendsten verhielt und in dem Scheinprozess gegen meine Familie die Stimme der Vernunft gewesen war. Von Carlisle wusste ich, dass Marcus seit Jahrhunderten den Verlust von Didyme betrauerte, die bei einer der Auseinandersetzung mit den rumänischen Vampiren umgekommen war, irgendwann zu Beginn des Mittelalters um 500 n. Chr. Marcus war, wie Caius und Aro, um Christi Geburt bereits ein Jahrtausend alt gewesen. Didyme war Aros leibliche Schwester gewesen, also war sie vermutlich ebenso alt wie ihr Gefährte, auch wenn mir unbekannt war, ob sie bereits als junge Vampire ein Paar gewesen oder es erst im Lauf der Jahrhunderte geworden waren. Physisch hatte Marcus das Aussehen eines Mannes um die 35, auch wenn seine Trauer ihn noch älter wirken ließ. Zuletzt wusste ich noch, dass Marcus ein Talent besaß, das ihn befähigte, die Beziehungen zwischen Personen zu erkennen.

Er hatte sich nur deshalb für mich interessiert, weil er, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte, gesehen hatte, dass meine Verbindung zu Jake durch seinen Tod gerissen war. Sein eigener, noch immer andauernder Kummer um Didyme hatte ihn veranlasst, einen kurzen Moment lang Sympathie für mich zu empfinden. Jetzt war ich ihm offenbar wieder egal.

Marcus wirkte auf mich wie ein freundlicher, zuvorkommender Mann, wenn er nicht gerade in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken war, aber ob diese Einschätzung auch zutraf, konnte ich nicht einmal mit annähernder Sicherheit sagen. Ich könnte mich ebenso gut in der Wohnung eines Psychopathen und brutalen Mörders befinden. Ich durfte nicht vergessen, dass ich mich in der Gegenwart eines menschenbluttrinkenden Vampirs und Volturi-Königs befand.

Ich zog die Sandalen aus und meine Beine unter der Decke an mich. Ich beobachtete Marcus in seiner Regungslosigkeit, ohne dass er mich zu bemerken schien.

Er arbeitete sehr ruhig und konzentriert an dem Laptop, den er von dem Tisch vor mir holte und später wieder vor mich zurückstellte. Er nahm ein Buch aus einem der vielen Regale und las im Stehen zwischen den Schatten. Gelegentlich seufzte er schwer, hob den Kopf und starrte ins Nichts, durch Bücher und Wände hindurch. Wenn er nicht arbeitete oder las, stand er irgendwo im Raum oder am Fenster, manchmal stundenlang in der gleichen Haltung. Natürlich konnte er nicht ermüden, aber es war auch seltsam, einen „echten" Vampir so zu sehen. Meine Familie war viel zu sehr daran gewohnt, ständig mit kleinen, für uns unnötigen Bewegungen und Gesten Menschlichkeit vorzutäuschen. Es befremdete mich ein wenig, einen Vampir zu sehen, der sich rein vampirisch verhielt.

Starr wie eine Statue brütete Marcus traurig vor sich hin.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich gerade nach außen hin ebenso wirkte. Nein, ich blinzelte und atmete im Unterschied zu ihm. Aber dieser Ausdruck von Hoffnungslosigkeit und unendlicher Trauer in den Augen? Seine Augen waren rot, meine golden. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, meine Lider waren vom Weinen gerötet und brannten.

Ich nahm an, dass ich im Unterschied zu ihm wohl nur menschlicher aussah, was meine Körperhaltung und meinen Umgang mit meiner Trauer anging. Würde ich im Lauf der Zeit genauso werden?

Marcus erinnerte mich an eine Szene aus „Der Herr der Ringe". Die unsterbliche Elbin Arwen trauerte am Grab ihres Mannes Aragorn. Jake war mein Aragorn, war mein Ritter und mein Beschützer gewesen. Er war gestorben, und ich war allein zurückgeblieben.

Jake hatte die „Herr der Ringe"-Trilogie geliebt. Er musste die Filme mit Emmet, unseren Kindern und mir über fünfzig Mal gesehen haben.

Marcus erinnerte mich an das Aussehen der Statue auf dem Marmorsarkophag des Aragorn. Schneeweiße Haut, leicht gewelltes, dunkelbraunes, schulterlanges Haar, dessen Enden sich in den Falten seines Umhangs versteckten. Ein edel geschnittenes, anmutiges Gesicht, eine fast greifbare Aura von Altehrwürdigkeit, die ihn umgab. Sogar der lange Mantel, den er trug, erinnerte mich an die Statue. Wenn Marcus sich auf den Boden legen würde, war ich mir sicher, irgendwo in seinen Räumen ein antikes Schwert auftreiben zu können, dass ich ihm auf die regungslose Brust betten könnte.

„Renesmee…", begann Marcus und drehte sich von seinem Platz zu mir um. Es waren Minuten vergangen, ehe er überhaupt realisiert hatte, dass ich aufgewacht war. Draußen war es hell, also war schon wieder ein neuer Tag angebrochen. Irgendwie hatte ich mein Gefühl für Zeit verloren.

„Die meisten Leute nennen mich nur Nessie."

„Dann werde ich das ebenfalls tun, wenn du es bevorzugst." Er kehrte mir den Rücken zu und starrte wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass das Fenster nach Norden zeigte, so dass niemals Sonnenlicht herein schien. Ewiger Schatten.

Was auch immer Marcus wohl zu mir hatte sagen wollen, er hatte es offenbar wieder vergessen.

Ich öffnete das Notebook, um zu sehen, ob meine Eltern mir geantwortet hatten.

Marcus seufzte schwer.

Noch ein Tag verging in Trauer, Schmerz, Erschöpfung, Rastlosigkeit, schließlich Langeweile. Marcus begleitete mich wie zuvor zum Bad und wieder in seine Gemächer. Ich tat mehr oder weniger das Gleiche wie er. Ich brütete vor mich hin, dachte an Jake, weinte, holte das ein oder andere Buch aus einem Regal, sah eine Nachrichtensendung.

Wir – falls man überhaupt von einem Wir sprechen konnte – redeten noch weniger als zuvor.

Ich war ins Inventar des Raumes übergegangen.

Mir war klar, dass es für mich außerhalb von Marcus' Wohnung zu gefährlich war, mich unter den anderen Volturi und der Wache zu bewegen. Aro würde nichts unversucht lassen, mich zu rekrutieren; Caius wäre ebenso sehr darauf bestrebt, mich loszuwerden. So lange ich bei Marcus blieb, war ich vor dem Zugriff seiner Brüder geschützt.

Ich war niedergeschlagen, aber gleichzeitig war ich so ausgelaugt von meiner Trauer, dass ich den Drang verspürte, etwas anderes, aufregenderes zu tun. Meine Erinnerungen an Jake waren nicht ausschließlich traurig, sondern ich erinnerte mich auch gern und voller Liebe an die glücklichen Jahre, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten.

Ich war mit Jake als meinem besten Freund und in der Rolle meines großen Bruders aufgewachsen. Als Kind hatte ich ihn regelrecht verehrt. Als Teenager war er für mich der Einzige, der mein Gefühlschaos verstand, während ich all das, was meine Eltern und meine Familie taten, als einengend und frustrierend empfand. Jake war meine erste große Liebe – meine einzige Liebe – der Junge, von dem ich meinen ersten Kuss bekam und der Mann, mit dem ich zum ersten Mal Sex hatte. Als wir ein Liebespaar wurden, veränderten sich unsere Gefühle für einander radikal und wurden noch intensiver als zuvor. Wir mussten niemals aufgeben, der beste Freund des Anderen zu sein.

Ich fühlte mich verloren ohne meinen besten Freund und Ehemann.


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

Ich hörte rasche, energische Schritte, die sich den Gemächern von Marcus näherten. Jemand, der sich durch sein lautes Auftreten ankündigte und zugleich sein Recht auf Anwesenheit propagierte.

Ich war nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht, dass es Aro war, der mit einem Krachen die Türflügel des Hauptraumes aufstieß.

Caius hätte wohl einen lautlosen Assassinen geschickt, um mich im Schlaf zu überwältigen.

Aro strahlte auf widerwärtige Art über sein ganzes Gesicht, als er sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor mir aufbaute. „Ah, das ist sie ja, meine junge Freundin."

_Fass mich nicht an oder ich werde handgreiflich_, war mein erster Gedanke.

Marcus machte sich nicht die Mühe, von seinem Buch aufzusehen, in das er sich in einer Zimmerecke zwischen den Regalen vertieft hatte, jedoch sagte er langsam und betont: „Aro, auch dir würde es gut zu Gesicht stehen, wenn du anklopfen würdest, ehe du meine Räume betrittst."

Aro drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und winkte mit einer großspurigen Geste ab: „Ja, ja, ich entschuldige mich für meine Unhöflichkeit, Marcus. Ich habe eine Überraschung für Renesmee." Erst, nachdem er meinen Namen genannt hatte, drehte Aro sich wieder zu mir um und nahm mich zur Kenntnis. „Komm' mit mir, ich werde dich persönlich hinführen."

Bevor ich Gelegenheit bekam, mich zu erkundigen, was Aro mit mir beabsichtigte, erschien Marcus an meiner Seite.

„Du musst nicht mit ihm gehen, wenn du nicht willst.", informierte er mich mit sanfter Stimme. „Du bist mein Gast, nicht seiner."

Ich zog in Erwägung, ob sich in Marcus' Worten eine Warnung zur Vorsicht verbarg. „Schon gut. Ein wenig Ablenkung schadet mir wohl nicht.", versuchte ich mich in Diplomatie.

Marcus entschied: „Gut, dann begleite ich dich."

Ich wusste noch immer nicht, worum es eigentlich ging.

An der Tür stellte sich heraus, dass Aros „Ich persönlich" neben seiner Wenigkeit auch aus seinen Anhängseln Jane und Renata bestand, die sich beide an die Rockzipfel ihres Herrn hefteten.

Aros liebster Folterknecht und sein Schutzschild gegen körperliche Gewalt.

Ich wurde ein wenig nervös durch Janes Anwesenheit. Hatte Aro sie nur als Leibwache bei sich oder plante er, ihr Talent gegen mich zu benutzen? Spielte er auf Zeit? Wenn er mich durch Folter dazu bewegen wollte, mich ihm anzuschließen, hätte er Jane auch einfach in Marcus' Zimmer schicken können. Ich nahm an, dass es für Jane eine Leichtigkeit gewesen wäre, mich durch Schmerzen in absolute Hilflosigkeit zu versetzten, so dass sie mich hätte an den Haaren vor ihren Meister schleifen können.

Entweder hatte Aro also seine Taktik geändert und war vorläufig nett zu mir, um mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, oder er wollte mich zuerst irritieren.

Aro schritt laut und polternd voran, so wie er auch zu mir gekommen war. Jane und Renata flankierten ihn. Ich folgte, wobei Marcus sich so dicht an mir hielt, dass er mich mit seinem Mantelärmel gelegentlich sogar flüchtig am Arm berührte; eine scheinbare Zufälligkeit. Vielleicht würde Janes Gabe auf diese Weise nicht nur mich treffen, sondern auf ihn überspringen. Vielleicht würde Aro Janes Einsatz nicht befehlen, wenn der damit auch seinen Bruder verletzen würde.

Aro flanierte großspurig durch die Korridore der Burg, behielt konstant ein zügiges Tempo bei, das er wohl als einem Vampirkönig angemessen empfand und das den Untertanen gerade noch erlaubte, das Herannahen ihres Herrn rechtzeitig zu bemerken. Links und rechts wichen Vampire vor uns zurück bis an die Wände, hüpften wie die aufgeschreckten Flöhe, verneigten sich tief. Gönnerhaft grüßte Aro den ein oder anderen, immer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, während Marcus gleichgültig und förmlich jedem einzelnen ohne Unterschied zunickte.

Wäre die Situation anders gewesen und ich nur eine unbeteiligte Zuschauerin, hätte ich Brechreiz wegen Aros Selbstinszenierung und der ganzen Arschkriecherei verspürt.

Wir verließen die mittelalterliche Burg und schritten über einen weitläufigen, annährend quadratischen Innenhof, der von drei weiteren, majestätischen Immobilien aus anderen Epochen umringt war. Auf der Nordseite stand ein langgestrecktes Gebäude, dessen Entstehung ich auf etwa um 1900 schätzte. Der Häuserblock an der Südseite war zeitgenössisch, maximal zwanzig Jahre alt oder vor zwanzig Jahren so vollständig restauriert, dass nicht mehr erkennbar war, aus welcher Zeit der Vorgängerbau stammte.

Aro steuerte das gegenüberliegende, östliche Gebäude an, ein dreistöckiger Palais mit riesiger Freitreppe, der durch seine prunkvolle Fassade im Vergleich mit den anderen Teilen der Anlage überladen wirkte. Die mit vielen Scheinfenstern, vorkragenden Gesimsen, Miniaturbalkonen und Säulenstellungen ausgestattete, blassgelb und weiß getünchte Fassade deuteten in die Zeit des Rokoko, irgendwann vor 500 bis 600 Jahren erbaut. Vermutlich hatte das Schlösschen schon gestanden, als Carlisle hier gelebt hatte.

Mein Großvater hatte Volterra 1722 verlassen, war 1724 aus Italien abgereist und hatte 1725 Europa endgültig den Rücken zugekehrt.

Mit fliegendem Mantel eilte Aro die flach ansteigende Treppe empor und wandte sich in der von einem rustikalen Kronleuchter in Kerzenlicht getauchten Eingangshalle nach rechts in den südöstlichen Flügel des Prachtgebäudes. Durch geöffnete Doppeltüren sah ich Spiegelsäle, Musikzimmer, mit wertvollen Gemälden und Skulpturen ausgestattete Salons. In der Mitte der Wandelhalle führte eine mit rotem Teppich ausgeschlagene Treppe in den ersten Stock. Der Teppich setzte sich beidseitig der Treppe fort in zwei breiten, hohen Gängen, die alternierend von schmalen Fenstern beleuchtet oder mit hochrechteckigen Spiegeln und Ölgemälden, beides selbstverständlich goldgerahmt, geschmückt waren. Anstatt der geöffneten Flügeltore gab es hier im Abstand von jeweils etwa neun Metern geschlossene, hölzerne Türen.

Einige der Türen waren einfarbig oder mit bunten Motiven bemalt, auf einigen prangten in der oberen Hälfte gemalte, geschmiedete oder geschnitzte Wappen.

Die vereinzelten Personen – drei an der Zahl – die uns im Palais begegneten, trugen so hellgraue Mäntel, dass es mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sie Wischlappen und Staubsauger in Händen gehalten hätten, um dieses Museum sauber zu halten. Meine Ohren nahmen niemanden außer diesen dreien und den Geräuschen unserer Gruppe wahr.

Das letzte niederrangige Mitglied der Wache, auf das wir trafen, war eine exotisch anmutende Frau mit beneidenswertem, zart kaffeebraunem Teint und krausem, tiefschwarzem Haar, das ihr wie eine Mähne bis auf die Oberarme herabfiel. Wären nicht ihre blutroten Augen gewesen, die sie bei Aros Ankunft hastig senkte, hätte sie durch ihre lebensechte Hautfarbe von allen Vampiren in Volterra noch am ehesten als Mensch durchgehen können.

„Ah, Gianna!", rief Aro erfreut.

Die Frau verneigte sich noch tiefer. Auf einen Wink ihres Herrn hin schloss sie mit einem gezahnten Messingschlüssel die massive, mit floralen Schnitzerein verzierte Holztür auf, neben der sie gewartet hatte, und öffnete die Tür in den dahinterliegenden Raum. Nach einer weiteren Verbeugung entfernte sie sich geräuschlos und zügig.

Erst nach Sekunden fiel mir ein, warum der Name Gianna so vertraut geklungen hatte – meine Mutter erwähnte ihn jedes Mal, wenn sie von dem Tag erzählte, an dem sie meinem Vater das Leben gerettet hatte. Gianna war noch ein Mensch gewesen, als Bella und Edward ihr begegnet waren. Sie hatte den Volturi gedient, um wie sie zu werden.

Ich versuchte, nicht darüber nachzusinnen, was für einen Art von Mensch freiwillig ein Monster werden wollte.

Aro betrat das Zimmer und gab mir mit einem herrischen Wink zu verstehen, dass ich ihm folgen sollte. Renata und Jane blieben im Korridor zurück, Marcus schloss sich mir an.

Meine Schritte stockten, als ich die geschnitzten Ornamente der Tür genauer betrachtete, noch ehe ich einen Blick ins Innere des Raumes geworfen hatte. Die Bemalung des Bildfeldes war im Lauf der Zeit spröde geworden und der Lack war abgeplatzt, doch es waren noch Spuren von hellroter, grüner und goldener Farbe auf dem Holz vorhanden. Grün waren ursprünglich die zierlichen Ranken eines Dornenkranzes, umflochten von dreiblättrigen Kleestielen. In verblasstem Rot saßen in dem Kranz die Blüten winziger Rosenknospen. Golden erhob sich in der Mitte des Pflanzengewindes ein muskulöser Löwe auf die Hinterpfoten, die Vorderpranken kampfbereit erhoben und mit weit geöffnetem Rachen.

„Mein Gott, das ist...", flüsterte ich. Wie aus eigenem Willen hob sich meine Hand, um die filigrane Schnitzerei zu berühren.

Mein Blick flog zu Aro, der zu kichern begonnen hatte. „Willkommen, Renesmee, in Carlisles alter Behausung. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du dich hierfür interessierten würdest."

Ich hasste es, das zugeben zu müssen, aber Aro hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, mich zu überraschen.

Als ich eintrat, erweckte das Zimmer auf mich den Eindruck, als sei es in über 500 Jahren nicht verändert worden, obwohl jemand hier regelmäßig geputzt haben musste, da nirgends ein Staubkörnchen oder eine Spinnwebe zu sehen war.

Auf einem großen, massiven Schreibtisch lag ein Bücherstapel, das oberste Buch war aufgeschlagen, und die schwarze Druckfarbe des abgebildeten Kupferstichs war ausgebleicht. Daneben standen eine halb heruntergebrannte Kerze in einem kupfernen Halter und ein Tintenglas, dessen Inhalt im Lauf der Zeit eingetrocknet war. An der Spitze einer benachbart liegenden Schreibfeder befand sich noch schwarze Tinte. Die Feder war auf dem oberen Drittel eines handgeschöpften Papierbogens abgelegt worden. Obwohl das Papier vergilbt war und die Schrift zu hellgrauen Schnörkeln verblasst, erkannte ich in einzelnen Buchstaben doch eindeutig Carlisles Handschrift – der kleine Schnörkel, mit dem er das große A anstelle eines Strichs versah; der kurze Strich des kleinen Ts; das schwungvolle Auslaufen des Abwärtsstriches von H, M, N an den Wortenden...

Ich war zu aufgeregt, um zu lesen, was Carlisle notiert hatte; ich registrierte nur einige lateinische Worte, ehe ich mich wieder dem Rest des Zimmers zuwandte.

Unter dem Fenster, das einen herrlichen Ausblick über die ziegelroten Dächer Volterras bot, standen schräg versetzt zwei Sessel mit burgunderrotem Samtbezug. Über der Rückenlehne des rechten lagen ein ordentlich gefalteter, royalblauer Mantel und eine champagnerfarbene Weste. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes stand ein schmaler, hoher Kleiderschrank, dessen eine Türhälfte leicht geöffnet stand. Ich sah naturweiße, blassgelbe, moosgrüne und hellblaue Hemden, an den Krägen und Ärmeln mit Rüschen versehen; eine royalblaue Kniebundhose passend zu dem Mantel auf dem Sessel.

Alles erweckte den Eindruck, als sei Carlisle an einem geschäftigen Tag nur eben kurz von seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden, um das Zimmer zu verlassen und bald zurückzukehren.

Im Kamin waren sogar peinlichst genau Holzscheite aufgeschichtet, so dass nur noch ein Glühspan hineingeworfen werden musste. Alles im Zimmer war bereit für die Heimkehr seines Bewohners.

Hatten die Volturi zu Anfang darauf gebaut, dass Carlisle reumütig von seinen Europareisen zu ihnen zurück kommen würde?

So neugierig und aufgeregt ich mich umsah, so gelassen schweifte der Blick von Marcus über die Möbel.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich zuletzt hier war.", murmelte er halb zu mir, halb zu sich selbst.

Eine Weile? Es waren mehr als 500 Jahre vergangen, seit Carlisle hier gewesen war!

Ich war so sprachlos, dass ich Marcus nicht einmal antworten konnte.

„Nun, die Geschäfte rufen.", meinte Aro nach einer Weile, während ich mich noch immer in dem Raum umsah, ständig neue Details entdeckte wie den schmalen Kamm aus Horn, der halb versteckt hinter einer Waschschüssel auf einer Kommode lag. „Bleib hier, so lange du willst, Renesmee. Zieh hier ein, wenn du willst. Marcus, ich nehme an, du leistest unserer jungen Freundin noch Gesellschaft?"

„Das habe ich vor.", antwortete Marcus tonlos.

Aro sah mich nicht nochmals an, ehe er abrauschte. Was für ein arroganter, großkotziger –

„Nun, Nessie, was sagst du dazu? Möchtest du hier einziehen?", erkundigte sich Marcus bei mir. „Natürlich brauchst du noch ein Bad und Strom...", fügte er leiser und fast wie in einem Selbstgespräch hinzu.

Ich war überwältigt von dieser Aussicht, aber auch misstrauisch. „Ich weiß nicht recht..."

„Ah." Marcus' Gesicht hellte sich in einem flüchtigen Lächeln auf. „Es steht dir auch frei, weiterhin bei mir zu wohnen und hierher zurückzukehren, so oft du willst." Er ging zu der geöffneten Tür und zog den noch immer steckenden Schlüssel ab, um ihn an mich weiterzureichen. „Die Entscheidung überlasse ich dir." Er legte mir den Schlüssel auf die Handfläche, als ich die Rechte hob.

„Darf ich mich jetzt noch eine Weile hier umsehen?", fragte ich. Der Schlüssel fühlte sich schwer und gewichtig in meiner Hand an. Wie ein Anker, der mich jäh wieder mit meiner Familie verband, nachdem ich nach Jakes Tod so unvermittelt abgereist war, damit mich niemand von meiner Selbstmordabsicht hatte abbringen können. Ich hatte mich nicht von meinen Eltern, Großeltern, Tanten und Onkeln verabschiedet – plötzlich war ich erleichtert, dass ich es nicht getan hatte.

Marcus, der abwartend vor mich gestanden hatte, schien meine innere Veränderung zu spüren. Sein Talent, fiel mir ein. Er hob beide Hände, umfing meine noch immer geöffnete Hand und schloss mit sachtem Druck meine Finger um den Schlüssel. Wir verharrten in dieser Haltung. Ein überraschendes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit glomm in mir auf. Obwohl ich mir bewusst war, dass Marcus mich in den vergangenen Tagen vor Aro und Caius beschützt hatte, begriff ich erst jetzt, wie viel mehr er noch für mich getan hatte: Er hatte mich vor mir selbst beschützt.

„Die Verbindung zu deinem Ehemann war sehr stark, Nessie. Du hast ihn verloren, aber das Band zwischen euch – zwischen euren Seelen, wenn du so willst – bleibt beständig, so lange du ihn in deinem Herzen trägst."

Ich blinzelte und Tränen stiegen in meinen Augen auf.

Marcus zog seine Hände von den meinen zurück. Erst jetzt, als ich mir über die Augen fuhr, bemerkte ich, wie eiskalt seine Finger gewesen waren, weil meine eigenen froren. Wie ungewöhnlich. Wenn mich die Mitglieder meiner Familie berührten, fror ich eigentlich nie. Die Haut eines Vampirs hatte in der Regel wenige Grad unter Zimmertemperatur. Ich fragte mich, wie lange es her sein mochte, dass Marcus sich zuletzt im Sonnenlicht aufgehalten hatte.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und sah mich wieder im Zimmer um, beschloss, das Blatt auf dem Schreibtisch näher zu betrachten. Jake hatte oft über Carlisles nahezu unleserliche Handschrift gewitzelt, dass er der Erfinder der unentzifferbaren Ärztehandschrift sein musste. Beim zweiten Hinsehen bereiteten mir nur die Ligaturen und unorthografischen Schreibungen ein wenig Mühe. Carlisle hatte also doch irgendwann in seinem Leben halbwegs ordentlich geschrieben.

Marcus, der mir über die Schulter gesehen hatte, hob das aufgeschlagene Buch hoch und sah dann auf den Titel, der auf das dunkelgrüne Umschlagleder gestanzt war: „Harmonices Mundi libri V".

„Ah, Kepler." Marcus wog das Buch kurz in der Hand, ehe er es mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wieder an der vormals aufgeschlagenen Stelle neben den Bücherstapel legte. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo ich das Buch vergessen habe. Carlisle war ein interessanter Gesprächspartner, was die Astronomie anging... Du teilst das Interesse an Astrophysik nicht zufällig, Nessie?"

„Oh... ich befürchte, nein.", stammelte ich.

„Wie bedauerlich. Ich habe mir nicht bei vielen Dingen die Mühe bereitet, sie über die Jahrhunderte hinweg mitzuverfolgen. Wie dem auch sei...", fuhr Marcus fort. „Carlisle und ich sprachen zuletzt im September 1722, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Wir sprachen über das heliozentrische Weltbild von Kopernikus, auch wenn wir damals natürlich nicht wissen konnten, dass die Erde tatsächlich ein Globus ist. Obwohl es nur logisch ist, da ein Vampir trotz besseren Sichtvermögens genauso wenig wie ein Mensch imstande ist, über den Horizont zu blicken." Marcus schmunzelte. „Carlisle fand es sehr erheiternd, als ich ihm mitteilte, dass es mich bei allem, was ich schon erlebt habe, nicht verwundern würde, sollten die Menschen eines Tages fliegen lernen und den Mond besuchen."

Unwillkürlich musste ich auflachen.

„Ich prophezeie dir, Nessie, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem die Menschen sich entschließen, nicht nur Vergnügungsflüge zum Mond zu unternehmen, sondern ihn auch besiedeln werden."

„Ich nehme an, das könnte passieren." Ich war gerade erst erwachsen geworden, als die erste bemannte Mars-Expedition gelang. Die kommerziellen Flüge zum Mond hatten mich schon immer begeistert. Es war frustrierend, so viel Geld zu besitzen, als dass man sich spielend einen Flug leisten konnte, gleichzeitig aber nicht daran teilnehmen konnte, weil die eigene Haut zu glitzern begann, sobald man die Wolkendecke hinter sich ließ.

„So rasend, wie die Menschen Neues erfinden und entdecken, grenzt es seit Langem an ein Wunder, dass wir noch immer unsere Existenz geheim halten können.", sprach Marcus nachdenklich. „Aro und Caius verwenden wohl einiges an Ressourcen darauf, Blindheit zu erkaufen und zu vertuschen."

Darauf konnte ich nichts erwidern. Die Fortschritte der Medizin, die ein längeres Leben ermöglichten, und die von einigen Personen betriebene Sucht nach äußerlicher, operierter Schönheit gestatteten es meiner Familie, länger an einem Ort zu bleiben als noch in meiner Kindheit. Dass Bestechung und der absolute Glaube an die Wissenschaft Ignoranz gegenüber „übernatürlichen" Erscheinungen wie Vampiren förderte, war mir ebenso klar.

Marcus strich mit der Hand über eine Bücherreihe, die an der äußeren rechten Seite des Schreibtischs zwischen zwei marmornen Stützen stand. „Hat Carlisle sein Altgriechisch inzwischen verbessert?", erkundigte er sich.

Was war denn das für eine Frage?

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme es an. Er hat mich darin unterrichtet."

„Ah, sehr schön, sehr schön." Dann fragte Marcus mich – wie konnte es auch anders sein – etwas auf Altgriechisch.

„Oh." Ich errötete, eine lästige menschliche Eigenschaft, die manchmal bei mir zum Vorschein kam. So wie jetzt, wenn ich mich wie ein kleines Mädchen vor einem Schullehrer fühlte. „Ich verstehe dich zwar, Marcus, aber ich habe Altgriechisch nicht als gesprochene Sprache gelernt.", entgegnete ich in Englisch. Ich würde gar nicht erst versuchen, Griechisch zu sprechen und mich dabei blamieren. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten – ich mag die Dramatiker und Philosophen nicht besonders. Xenophon war mir noch der liebste."

Marcus nickte. „Die Anabasis ist weniger langweilig als der Rest, nicht wahr? Auch nicht so schwülstig wie Homer." Er seufzte bedauernd; ein ganz anderes Seufzen als die traurigen Klagelaute, die er sonst ausstieß. „Die Odyssee muss gesungen werden, um die richtige Wirkung auf die Zuhörer zu entfalten."

Marcus war definitiv alt genug, um die antiken Rhapsonden die homerischen Gesänge vortragen und dazu auf ihren Kitharae spielen gehört zu haben. Lange, ehe die Homer zugewiesenen Dichtungen je aufgeschrieben wurden. Ganz schön gruselig.

„Marcus, darf ich fragen, was deine Muttersprache ist?", wagte ich einen Vorstoß.

„Ein Dialekt, der später zum Etruskischen gehörte. Ich wurde in einem der Dörfer geboren, die Archäologen zur Villanova-Kultur zählen, etwa 300 Kilometer nördlich vom Stadtkern des heutigen Rom entfernt." Marcus fügte seiner Erklärung einige Sätze seiner als Mensch gesprochenen Sprache hinzu. Die Worte klangen weich und melodiös, gleichzeitig lag Nachdruck in ihnen.

„Das war wunderschön. Was bedeutet es?"

Marcus ließ sich mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln auf dem freien Sessel am Fenster nieder. Ein wenig Staub flog um ihn herum auf und tanzte im Sonnenlicht.

Erst jetzt wagte ich es, fast ehrfürchtig den Stuhl vor mir am Schreibtisch hervorzuziehen. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich, abwartend, ob das Holz morsch geworden war und ich gleich auf den Hintern plumpsen würde. Der Stuhl hielt.

„Nie ist die Sonne strahlender," übersetzte Marcus, „nie ist der Himmel blauer, nie sind die Felder goldener und nie schlägt dein Herz stärker als in dem Augenblick, an dem du morgens dein Haus verlässt, um den Göttern für ihre Gunst zu danken. Kehre danach in dein Haus zurück und danke auch deiner Frau, denn sie ist es, die dich versorgt mit dem, was du vom Feld und von der Jagd nach Hause bringst; sie ist es, die dich liebt, deine Kinder gebiert und dir ein Heim bereitet." Marcus hielt einen Moment inne. „Mein Vater pflegte das zu sagen. Es sind die einzigen Worte, bei denen ich mich an den Klang seiner Stimme erinnern kann."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte ich mich, wie Marcus als Mensch wohl gewesen sein mochte. Hatte er bereits eine eigene Familie gegründet, hatte er Frau und Kinder gehabt, ehe er ein Vampir wurde?

Den Mut, die Frage auch laut zu stellen, brachte ich nicht auf.


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

Marcus forderte mich gleich danach wieder auf, mich weiter in Carlisles ehemaligem Zimmer umzusehen.

Es fühlte sich falsch an, die Schubladen und Schränke zu öffnen, als würde ich nach Jahrhunderten die Privatsphäre meines Großvaters verletzen. Ich stöberte deshalb nur ein wenig in den offenen Regalen und las die Titel einiger Bücher. Ein Regalboden war Kunstwerken vorbehalten. Ich betrachtete zwei hölzerne, bemalte Statuetten, die einen Bogenschützen und einen mit Schwert und Schild ausgestatteten Krieger darstellten. Zu ihnen gesellt war eine Marmorkopie der berühmten Aphrodite von Knidos _en miniature_. Den weiteren Platz des Faches teilten sich ein Fisch aus überwiegend blauem Glasfluss in einem goldenen Rahmendraht, der auf einem quadratischen Holzsockel angebracht war, und ein Mikroskop, um das sich jedes medizinhistorische Museum gerissen hätte.

Bei den Gegenständen auf dem Schreibtisch fühlte ich mich immer noch am wohlsten.

Ich entdeckte ein Notiz- und Tagebuch, in dem Carlisle Volterra und Umgebung skizziert hatte, dazu gab es zwischen rein handschriftlichen Einträgen anatomische Studien von Personen, Tieren und Pflanzen, sogar selten Portraits von den Volturi-Königen und der Wache. Ich verglich staunend ein Bild von Marcus mit dem echten. Sogar seine Kleidung war mit der heutigen nahezu identisch.

Marcus lachte leise, als ich es ihm zeigte. „Natürlich bin ich um keinen Tag gealtert, Nessie. Und was die Mode angeht, steht die Zeit hier in der Burg ohnehin still. Du bist so jung, dass du darüber staunen kannst... In deiner Jugendlichkeit und Neugier ähnelst du Carlisle wirklich sehr, Nessie, auch wenn er damals noch einiges jünger war als du es heute bist."

„Stimmt, das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen..." Mein Großvater war mir immer so… alt vorgekommen. Nicht altmodisch, das war er gewiss nicht, aber durch seine erfahrene, besonnene Art der unangefochtene Patriarch meiner Familie.

Marcus erkundigte sich nach einer Weile nochmals, ob ich das Zimmer bewohnen wollte, um anordnen zu können, dass der Umbau für meine Bedürfnisse möglichst bald beginnen könne. Ich willigte schließlich ein, als er mich daran erinnerte, dass der Weg zu seinen Räumen wirklich nur kurz war und ich jederzeit zu ihm kommen dürfe.

Entgegen jeglichen Vorurteilen arbeiteten die italienischen Handwerker ordentlich und schnell; innerhalb von 24 Stunden war alles fertig gestellt und Marcus begleitete mich in den Rokoko-Palais. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, für mich den kleinen Karton zu tragen, in dem sich die wenige Wäsche befand, die man mir hier überlassen hatte, und die gewaschene, gebügelte Kleidung, die ich bei meiner Ankunft getragen hatte. Meine Handtasche, mein einziges Gepäckstück, trug ich selbst.

Marcus blieb nicht vor der Tür, durch die wir beim ersten Mal eingetreten waren, stehen, sondern einen Eingang vorher.

Mir verschlug es den Atem. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Tür vorgestern noch hellblau und mit dem Aquarell einer Gebirgslandschaft bedeckt gewesen war, doch nun war sie von einer hellen Holztür mit Intarsienschnitzerei auf der oberen Hälfte ersetzt worden. Wie auf Carlisles Tür gab es einen Rahmen aus Dornenranken und Kleeblättern, umwoben von zarten, hellroten englischen Teerosen, jedoch nicht zum Kranz gewunden wie an Carlisles Tür, sondern als quadratisches Bildfeld. Darin befand sich nicht nur der goldene Cullen-Löwe, sondern ihm gegenüber auch ein schwarzer, majestätischer Wolf, der sich auf den Hinterbeinen aufrichtete und mit den Vorderpfoten die des Löwen berührte.

Jemand hatte eigens ein Wappen für mich geschaffen. „Wie schön. Ich wünschte, Jake hätte das sehen können." Jake hätte das Bild geliebt, dessen war ich mir sicher. Je länger ich den Wolf betrachtete, desto mehr brannten meine Augen.

„Möchtest du eintreten?" Marcus verlagerte das Gewicht des Kartons in seine linke Armbeuge und zog aus der rechten Tasche seines schwarzen, silbern gesäumten Mantels einen Schlüssel. „Ladies first."

Ich nahm den Schlüssel – kein schweres Messingding, sondern ein Sicherheitsschlüssel aus rostfreiem Stahl, der butterweich in das moderne Schloss glitt. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte ich, dass die Wand dieses Raumes zu Carlisles Zimmer hin durchbrochen worden war.

Ich stand im Nebenzimmer, das in einen Flur, ein Bad, ein kombiniertes Wohn- und Esszimmer so wie einem Schlafbereich aufgeteilt worden war. Letzterer war kein eigenes Zimmer, sondern war eine Erweiterung von Carlisles Raum, ausgestattet mit einem breiten französischen Bett, einer Kommode und einem Nachttisch. Die neuen Möbel waren in Cremeweiß gestrichen, die Wände hatten ein mattes Apricot erhalten, das zu der gleichfarbigen, mit Blumenranken gewebten Stofftapete in Carlisles Zimmer harmonierte. Dort waren Stromleitungen verlegt worden; neben dem Schreibtisch sah ich einige Steckdosen und eine schlanke Stehlampe, auf dem Tisch selbst stand eine Freisprech- und Telefoneinrichtung mit tragbarem Apparat. An der Decke war eine Leuchtkörperleiste angebracht worden, die sich über die Mitte der beiden jetzt verbundenen Räume erstreckte.

Marcus stellte die Schachtel auf dem zierlichen weißen Tischchen ab, das unter einer noch leeren Garderobe mit Spiegel stand. „Sieh dich um, Nessie. Ich lasse dich nun allein, damit du dich einleben kannst. In der Kommode sind die Kleidung und Schuhe, die Gianna für dich besorgt hat; sie wird dir im Lauf des Tages noch weitere Dinge bringen. Im Kühlschrank sind Lebensmittel und Getränke. Solltest du noch Wünsche haben, erreichst du Gianna auf Kurzwahl eins. So lange du unser Gast bist, ist sie deine persönliche Dienerin. Mich erreichst du über Kurzwahl zwei, wenn dir nach Gesellschaft zumute ist."

„Danke, Marcus. Du bist sehr freundlich und großzügig mir gegenüber."

Marcus zeigte ein kleines Lächeln, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Die Art des Hauses.", spottete er. „Wir sehen uns später."

Zuerst sah ich mich im Bad um. Es war mit Motivfliesen verkleidet, die das Volturi-Wappen zeigten. Die Handtücher waren mit dem Wappen bestickt, es war auf dem Duschvorhang, den Bodenläufern und sogar auf dem Klodeckel prangte das Volturi-Wappen.

Ich klappte den Klodeckel aus Protest nach oben, um es nicht länger sehen zu müssen. _Dabei scheißen die verdammten Volturi doch nicht einmal!_

Bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte ich nun auch das Logo in der Küche auf den Geschirrtüchern und in Miniatur auf den Musterbezügen der gepolsterten Stühle. Die Bettlaken waren aus dunkelgrauem Satin, in das das Wappen als Webmuster eingearbeitet war.

Bei dem Anblick knirschte ich mit den Zähnen.

Marcus hatte den Umbau für mich in Auftrag gegeben, aber ich war mir sicher, dass die Details – die überall gegenwärtige Zurschaustellung der Volturi-Machtsymbole – auf Aros und Caius' Mist gewachsen war. Eine Warnung, dass die Wache überall präsent war.

Ich beschloss, ein Bad zu nehmen, um meine Frustration loszuwerden. In der Badewanne konnte ich ja meine Augen schließen, damit ich den Duschvorhang nicht sehen musste.

Doch zuerst benötigte ich neue Kleidung.

Als ich die Schubladen der Kommode – zweifellos ein Original aus dem 18. Jahrhundert - aufzog, war ich einerseits erleichtert, dass die sauber gefaltete Unterwäsche im obersten Fach logo-frei war. Zum anderen ärgerte ich mich, als ich im zweiten Schubfach obenauf eine silbergraue Mantelrobe fand.

Aro hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich nur meinen Kleidungsstil anpassen musste, für den Fall, dass ich mich entschließen sollte, ihm mein Talent doch noch anzubieten. Es war nicht einmal das weißliche Grau, das Gianna trug, obwohl sie schon seit 250 Jahren ein Vampir war, es war ein dunkles Silbergrau. Damit würde ich zwar nicht zur Inneren Wache gehören, aber dennoch einen höheren Rang besitzen als die übrigen Untertanen.

Ich hatte nicht vor, das Angebot anzunehmen.

Nur über meine Leiche, Aro.

Ich nahm den Mantel, knüllte ihn zusammen und stopfte ihn in die unterste Schublade, die noch leer war. Dann wählte ich eine blassgelbe Bluse und eine schwarze Leinenhose – von dieser Hosenart gab es fünf identische Stück, die in einer Schublade ruhten. Der Einheitslook der Frauen der Wache, wenn sie keine Kleider trugen. Ich riet, dass Gianna mir bald noch entsprechende Röcke und Kleider bringen würde.

Wutschnaubend drehte ich im Bad die Wasserhähne auf und zog mich aus. Erst das heiße Wasser und ein nach Lavendel und Minze duftendes Badeöl bewirkten, dass sich meine Muskelverspannungen und schließlich auch meine innere Anspannung lösten.

Neu eingekleidet und mit einem Handtuch um die nassen Haare gewickelt kehrte ich aus dem Bad zurück. Die warme Luft, die durch die Fenster hereinströmte, war angenehm und würde meine Haare rasch trocknen.

Ich blätterte gerade erst einige Minuten in Carlisles Tagebuch, als Gianna klopfte. Tatsächlich brachte sie einige Kleidersäcke, in denen sich knie- bis bodenlange schwarze und dunkelgraue Kleider befanden. Ich sah mir die Stücke nicht genauer an, sondern hängte sie einfach zu Carlisles spärlicher Garderobe in den hohen Schank.

„Wer hat dich mir zugeteilt, Gianna?", erkundigte ich. „War es Aro?"

„Ja, Herrin. Herr Aro teilte mich Ihnen zu, da ich als jüngstes Mitglied der Wache Ihrem Alter am nächsten stehe."

Ich war mir sicher, dass Gianna mir einen offensichtlichen Grund angegeben hatte, aber vielleicht hatte Aro sie mir auch als Dienerin aufgedrängt, weil er ihr Talent gegen mich benutzen wollte. Falls ihr Talent so unterschwellig arbeitete die etwa das von Jasper, würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken, dass ich beeinflusst wurde.

„Wie lange, nachdem meine Eltern hier waren, wurdest du verwandelt?"

„Ungefähr ein Jahr später, Herrin. Am 27. Februar 2007 beehrte Herr Aro mich mit seinem Biss."

Okay, Mädel. Ein bisschen weniger devot, bitte. Mir war ein wenig übel.

„Welches Talent besitzt du?" Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie mir antworten würde, doch sie tat es.

„Meine Berührung verhilft zu körperlichem Wohlbefinden bis hin zur Ekstase. Ich bin das genaue Gegenteil von Jane, wenn Ihr so wollt, Herrin." Der Stolz in Giannas Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Ich war… überrascht. Schockiert.

Aro hatte sie also nicht wegen eines Kampftalentes verwandelt – sondern für sein Bett. Meine Übelkeit verstärkte sich ein wenig, auch wenn ich ansonsten erleichtert war zu erfahren, dass mir keine unmittelbare Gefahr von Gianna drohte.

„Wünschen Sie, dass ich mein Talent benutze, Herrin? Eine entspannende Massage vielleicht oder" –

„Nein!", lehnte ich hastig ab, bevor ich mir den Rest des Angebots anhören musste.

„Herr Aros Befehl schließt mit ein, dass ich Ihnen auf jede erdenkliche Art diene."

_Natürlich, Gianna. Und anschließend gehst du zu Herrn Aro, damit er sich aus erster Hand ansehen kann, wie du mir gedient hast!_

„Danke, aber das wird _nicht notwendig_ sein.", sagte ich entschieden. Ich musste mich beherrschen, damit ich mich nicht vor Ekel schüttelte.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Herrin. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Sie Ihre Meinung ändern. Benötigen Sie meine Dienste noch oder darf ich mich zurückziehen, Herrin?"

„Du kannst gehen, danke, Gianna."

Sie senkte ihren Kopf, wünschte mir „Einen angenehmen Abend, Herrin" und ging.

Ich fiel mit puddingweichen Knien auf das Bett. Mir war noch immer flau im Magen. Die Bilder von Gianna und Aro vor meinem inneren Auge – oh Gott! Ich konnte nur daran denken, was mein Vater noch alles aus Giannas Gedanken hätte erfahren müssen. Wie ekelhaft! Emmets Witze über die Volturi als perverse, alte Männer waren auf einmal gar nicht mehr lustig.

Ich fragte mich gerade, ob auch die anderen beiden Volturi-Könige sich von Gianna und ihrem Talent unterhalten ließen – Caius traute ich es ohne weiteres zu – da vernahm ich die leisen Schritte von Marcus im Gang.

Wenn Marcus auch sonst so in sich gekehrt und depressiv war, wie ich ihn in den wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt hatte, zeigte er möglicherweise war kein Interesse an Sex? Hoffte ich jedenfalls. Mir gegenüber hatte er jedenfalls nie einen Annäherungsversuch unternommen, obwohl es ausreichend Gelegenheit gegeben hätte.

Marcus war gekommen, um sich nach meinem Befinden zu erkundigen, und um mir seinen Laptop zu bringen. Er stellte ihn vor mir auf Carlisles Schreibtisch ab. „Behalte ihn. Dann musst du nicht jedes Mal zu mir kommen, wenn du deiner Familie schreiben willst."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von dir, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen, Marcus."

Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben, weil ich das Ding hier lassen werde." Er schob die Hände demonstrativ in die Manteltaschen.

Ich war zwar leicht verärgert, widersprach aber nicht. Mein letzter Versuch, ihn umzustimmen, lautete: „Was ist mit deinen persönlichen Daten?"

Marcus lachte bitter auf. „Welche persönlichen Daten, Nessie? Hier in der Burg gibt es nichts Persönliches oder Privates. Die Illusion habe ich schon seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr."

Ich beschloss, die Zimmer nach versteckten Kameras und Mikrofonen abzusuchen, sobald er gegangen war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kill one man, you're a murderer.**

**Kill a million, a king.**

**Kill them all, a God.**

**~ Blade Trinity ~**

(6)

Ich verbrachte den nächsten Tag damit, abwechselnd mit Tränen in den Augen oder einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an Jake zu denken. Manchmal auch beides gleichzeitig.

Um mich abzulenken stöberte ich durch einige von Carlisles Schubladen. Ich fand eine Sammlung von fossilen Ammoniten und Belemniten und anderem Urgetier in kleinen Holzschächtelchen. Ich bewunderte die Rokoko-Kleidung und hätte liebend gern die bestickten Jacken und Mäntel anprobiert, um mich vor dem Spiegel zu drehen. Carlisle musste unglaublich gut ausgesehen haben in der Mode des 18. Jahrhunderts; ich wusste ja nur, wie er auf dem Solimena-Gemälde abgebildet war, das in jedem unserer Häuser in der Bibliothek aufgehängt wurde. Da die Nähte der Kleidungsstücke brüchig geworden waren und ich nichts zerstören wollte, hängte ich alles vorsichtig in den Schrank zurück.

Ich blätterte in Carlisles Notizbuch und bestaunte nochmals eingehender die Zeichnungen, die er angefertigt hatte. Die Details eines gespreizten Rabenflügels, die Mundwerkzeuge eines Insekts oder die feinen Granhaare einer Kornrispe…

Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Carlisle ein solches künstlerisches Talent besaß. Ich kannte nur die Anatomiezeichnungen aus seinen medizinischen Fachbüchern, die er selbst illustriert hatte. Von diesen Bildern hatte ich immer den Eindruck purer fachlicher Akribie und der Detailgenauigkeit einzig um der Wissenschaft Willen gewonnen.

Nun, gelegentlich hatte Carlisle auch für mich und seine Enkelkinder Comicfiguren skizziert, die wir mit Buntstiften ausgemalt hatten…

Vielleicht hatte er ja mit dem Zeichnen aufgehört, weil er Esme so gerne dabei zusah? Mein Großvater konnte stundenlang neben seiner Frau sitzen, wenn sie an der Staffelei arbeitete.

Mehrere Minuten brachte ich damit zu, nochmals die Portraitzeichnung von Marcus zu studieren. Ich fand es noch immer bemerkenswert, wie Carlisle durch die winzigen Fältchen um Marcus' Augen, den in die Ferne gerichteten Blick, den Schattenwurf seines langen Haars und den strengen Zug um seinen Mund die Trauer und Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Wesen eingefangen hatte.

Schließlich mailte ich Carlisle, dass ich sein altes Zimmer hatte beziehen dürfen.

_Irgendwie seltsam_, tippte ich zu Schluss._ Aber ich finde es auch schön, dass ich weiß, dass du hier gelebt hast, Grandpa. Tröstlich._

Von den Lebensmitteln, die mir Gianna gebracht hatte, bereitete ich einen Auflauf zu. Streng genommen benötigte ich das menschliche Essen nicht, da es meinem Körper nur wenig Energie lieferte; ich konnte allein von Blut leben. Ich würde es noch fünf, sechs Tage ohne neues Blut aushalten, wenn ich es müsste, ohne die körperlichen Auswirkungen eines Entzugs zu spüren. Wenn ich mich ausschließlich von Blut ernährte, stellte mein Körper stets nach spätestens zwei Tagen meine menschlichen Körperfunktionen fast vollständig ein, wenn ich alles ausgeschieden hatte, was ich zu mir genommen hatte.

Es war nur so, dass ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte, mit und für Jake zu kochen und gemeinsam mit ihm zu essen. So lange wir verheiratet gewesen waren, hatte ich fast jeden einzelnen Tag mit Jake gegessen, später mit Jake und unseren Kindern, dann wieder Jake und ich allein.

Als Baby hatte ich nichts außer Menschenblut getrunken, das Carlisle von der Blutbank für mich gekauft hatte. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Jake mich auf Arm hatte und mir die Flasche mit dem aufgewärmten Blut an die Lippen hielt, während Rose ihn schmollend anschaute, weil sie mich am Liebsten immer selbst gefüttert hätte. Wann immer Carlisle versuchte, mir Babybrei oder Milch unterzujubeln, brüllte ich wie am Spieß. Oder biss meinen Großvater in die Finger…

Sobald ich eigenständig laufen konnte, durfte ich mit meiner Familie zur Jagd gehen. Zuerst fingen die Älteren die Tiere für mich, brachen ihnen das Genick und ließen mich dann trinken; doch bald schon bestand ich darauf, meine Beute selbst zu erlegen.

Ich brachte es fertig, Jake und meinen Vater gleichermaßen an den Rand eines Herzinfarktes und die entsprechende vampirische Reaktion zu bringen, als ich meine Hände an ihre Wangen legte und ihnen stolz zeigte, wie ich mit Emmet meinen ersten Grizzly zur Strecke gebracht hatte.

Ich war eineinhalb Jahre alt und sah wie ein sieben- bis achtjähriges Mädchen aus, als Jake am 14. Januar 2008 im Kreis unserer beider Familien und des Rudels in unserem Haus in Forks seinen 18. Geburtstag feierte. Meine Mutter und Großmutter hatten sich mit Sue zusammengetan, um ein wahres Meisterwerk an Schokoladentorte mit Kirschfüllung zu zaubern. Dreistöckig wie eine Hochzeitstorte, damit auch alle Wölfe und ihre Freundinnen satt wurden. Jake war begeistert und schwor, die Torte sei so gut, dass er dafür töten würde. Aus Spaß bot er mir seine Kuchengabel an, während ich neben ihm saß. Ich flüchtete zu Dad, weil ich natürlich nicht probieren wollte.

Weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die letzten Gäste. Ich durfte zur Feier des Tages mit Erlaubnis meiner Eltern in Jakes Zimmer übernachten. Wir hatten seine Matratze auf den Boden vor dem Kamin gelegt und waren in unsere Schlafsäcke eingekuschelt. Jake genehmigte sich das letzte Stück Torte, das Esme für ihn in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, und bot mir wiederum davon an. Obwohl ich neugierig war, lehnte ich ab, weil ich noch keine einzige gute Erfahrung mit menschlichem Essen gesammelt hatte. Es zeigte sich, dass sogar ein Werwolfmagen Grenzen kannte, denn Jake gab nach ein paar Bissen auf und stellte den Teller neben seinem Bett auf den Boden. Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen wir ein. Mein Kopf hatte von klein auf stets perfekt in Jakes Halsgrube gepasst.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich vor Jake auf – noch immer neugierig. Alle Menschen und Wölfe hatten die Torte gemocht. Schokolade war etwas ganz Tolles, wie Jake mir immer wieder versicherte. Ich sah ihn zwar ständig essen, aber so sehr genossen wie die Torte hatte er noch nichts. Jake aß eigentlich alles und das in großen Mengen, das ihm vorgesetzt wurde. Also, wenn er die Torte so sehr lobte, musste sie doch etwas ganz Besonderes sein, oder?

Als Jake aufwachte, saß ich auf dem Boden neben dem Bett, hatte den Teller auf den Knien, Kirschfüllung im Gesicht und Torte im Magen. Anschließend musste ich zwar eine Menge Spott über mich ergehen lassen – vor allem von Emmet, der mich „gefräßiges kleines Monster" nannte – aber ich ertrug es umso leichter, da Jake und meine Eltern stolz auf mich waren.

Es brauchte noch jede Menge Schokolade, Jakes Überredungskunst und ein paar Jahre, ehe ich gelegentlich mit ihm richtige, gekochte Mahlzeiten aß. Erst als wir ein Paar waren, gewöhnten wir uns an, mindestens einmal am Tag zusammen zu essen.

Ich nahm den Auflauf aus dem Ofen und schnitt den Inhalt der kleinen Glasform in der Hälfte auseinander, ehe ich mit einem Servierlöffel meinen Teller füllte. Mit dem Handrücken wischte ich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter. Jake war so häufig neben mir in der Küche gestanden und hatte mit einem Löffel oder einer Gabel aus den Töpfen und Formen geklaut, wenn es ihm schmeckte.

Ich vermisste ihn so sehr, dass mir eigentlich der Appetit vergangen war. Aber da ich nicht wusste, wann ich das nächste Mal Gelegenheit bekommen würde zu jagen, war es vernünftiger, wenn ich mich zum Essen zwang.

Mit dem gefülltem, dampfenden Teller und Besteck in der Hand, eine Wasserflasche unter den Arm geklemmt, lief ich durch die Korridore, verließ den Palais, und setzte ich mich im Innenhof zwischen der Burg und dem Palais in die Sonne. Es gab keine Bänke, dafür aber eine niedere Umfassungsmauer, die einige Rosenbeete umgab, auf die ich mich setzte.

Ich fragte mich, wer sich wohl um den kleinen Garten kümmerte. Gab es hier einen Vampir, der so leidenschaftlich Blumenstauden umsorgte wie Esme? Oder war die Dienerschaft für die Rosen zuständig? Die Pflanzen erweckten jedenfalls einen gepflegten Eindruck und waren in voller Blüte; bei der brennenden italienischen Sonne sicher nicht einfach.

Zwar betrat niemand den Innenhof, während ich mich hier aufhielt, aber ich konnte einige Schemen hinter den Fenstern der Burg wahrnehmen und einige Personen hören.

_Natürlich_ wurde ich beobachtet.

Nachdem ich mit dem Essen fertig war, kehrte ich also in meine Räume zurück, die sich nach eingehender Untersuchung als unverwanzt erwiesen. Ich wäre zwar lieber draußen im Freien geblieben, aber ich mochte es auch nicht, ausspioniert zu werden. Falls es irgendwo eine versteckte Kamera gab, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war, hatte ich jedenfalls meine Beobachter gut unterhalten, während ich fast drei Stunden lang über antike Möbel geturnt war und Lampen zerlegt hatte.

Letztlich waren es wieder Carlisles Schreibtisch und das Notizbuch, die mich anlockten.

Ich überflog Carlisles Notizen zu einer theologischen Diskussion, die er mit Aro geführt hatte; der erste längere Eintrag, nachdem er nur kurz seine Rückkehr von seinem ersten erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Medizinstudium an der Universität von Padua und sein Bedauern, in Volterra nicht als Arzt praktizieren zu können, notiert hatte. Carlisles Tagebücher zu seinen Jahren in Padua kannte ich aus seiner Bibliothek.

Mein Großvater hatte die Worte der Unterhaltung mit Aro in Italienisch wiedergegeben, wohl, weil sie in dieser Sprache gesprochen haben mussten. Der Eintrag vom 3. März 1722 endete mit den Worten:

_Wie kann er so blind sein, nicht zu sehen, dass eine gottgleiche Macht auch gottgleiche Verantwortung mit sich bringt? Nicht nur für die eigene Spezies, sondern für alle anderen Geschöpfe, gleich, ob man sie selbst mit einem Biss erschaffen hat oder nicht?_

_Ein schwächeres Wesen bedarf Schutz und Fürsorge. Erst recht, wenn das Wesen sich seiner Schwäche und Verletzlichkeit nicht bewusst ist._

_Aro ist intelligent und gebildet wie kaum ein anderer, dem ich je begegnet bin, dennoch mordet er, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden._

_Die Volturi töten, schlichtweg, weil sie es können, und Aro leitet daraus das Recht ab, es zu dürfen._

_Er hält sich selbst für einen Gott, doch die, die sein Abbild sind, kümmern ihn nicht._

_Warum nur empfindet er nicht wenigstens Mitleid für die Menschen, zu denen er einst selbst gehörte? Seine Fähigkeit zu Mitleid – mangels eines anderen Wortes – bewies er doch, indem er Jane und Alec vor dem Tod rettete, als sie gemeinsam mit ihrer als Hexe bezichtigten Mutter verbrannt werden sollten. Gleichzeitig bemisst Aro den Wert der Zwillinge nur anhand ihrer grausamen Talente._

_Aro selbst war es, der mir das Erschaffen eines Unsterblichen Kindes als schwerstes Verbrechen von allen darlegte, und dennoch verstieß er selbst dagegen und zeugte die beiden unbeherrschbaren Geschwister. Aro argumentiert, dass Jane und Alec das Kindesalter bereits hinter sich gelassen hätten und es im Ermessen einer jeden Kultur andere Regeln gäbe, nach denen die Frau- und Mannwerdung einer Person beurteilt werde. Seine Doppelzüngigkeit zeigt mir, dass er sich über jegliches Gesetz – einschließlich der von ihm geschriebenen – erhaben dünkt. Ein willkürlicher, launischer Gott._

_Alec ist von zurückhaltenderer Natur als Jane und erscheint mir empfänglicher für Vernunft, auch wenn bei gleichaltrigen Kindern zumeist die Mädchen besonnener handeln._

_Jane hingegen – sie liebt Aro wahrlich abgöttisch und es gibt nichts, das sie nicht für ihn tun würde. Aber nicht einmal er hat sie und ihre Launen unter Kontrolle, wie ich am eigenen Leib erfahren habe. In Hinsicht auf Jane ist Aro ein Gott, der in seiner Selbstüberschätzung ein so fürchterliches Wesen erschuf, dass er selbst nicht mehr weiß, wie er es zügeln soll, und ihm deshalb freie Hand gewährt – gewähren muss._

_Es entsetzt mich zu denken, dass ich eines Tages ebenso skrupellos werden könnte wie Aro, rachsüchtig wie Caius, unbeherrscht wie Jane._

_Ist es Schicksal, dass wir im Lauf der Jahrtausende verhärmter und brutaler werden? Oder werde ich nur einsam und verbittert wie Marcus sein?_

_Wenn ich zu mir selbst ehrlich bin, weiß ich, dass Aro Recht hat, wenn er sagt, dass ich keine Hoffnung darauf habe, jemals eine Gefährtin zu finden, die meine – wie er es nennt – exzentrischen Überzeugungen teilen könnte._

_Ich bin umgeben von denen, die sind wie ich und mir gleichzeitig nicht unähnlicher sein könnten; und dennoch bin ich vollkommen allein._

Was Carlisle zu Papier gebracht hatte, stimmte mich nachdenklich. Ein nützlicher Einblick in Aros Charakter, auch wenn mir bereits ohne nähere Bekanntschaft klar war, wie hinterhältig, raffgierig und falsch er war.

Als Kind hatte ich Jane und Alec in Aktion erlebt; beide hatten meine Mutter angegriffen, wenn auch erfolglos.

Ich war, fernab von zu Hause, ohne Schild.

Die letzten Sätze, die Carlisle niedergeschrieben hatte, ließen mich daran denken, wie einsam er gewesen sein musste. Als er in Volterra gewesen war, war er seit etwa 80 Jahren ein Vampir. Er hatte endlich „zivilisierte" Vampire kennen gelernt, aber genau diese waren es, die ihm vor Augen führten, dass es niemanden seinesgleichen gab. Doch Carlisle war stark geblieben und hatte sich nicht von seinem Lebensweg abbringen lassen. Fast zwei Jahrhunderte lang hatte er schon als Arzt gearbeitet und Menschenleben gerettet, ehe er meinen Vater und bald darauf seine Liebe Esme gefunden hatte.

Carlisle hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben.


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

Am späten Nachmittag beschloss ich, Marcus zu besuchen. Er hatte mir schließlich gesagt, ich könne jederzeit zu ihm kommen.

Im Vorraum versuchte mich ein Vampir, den ich noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, abzuwimmeln.

„Herr Marcus darf nicht gestört werden. Sie hätten um eine Audienz bitten sollen, Renesmee.", pflaumte der Mann.

„Corin, führ Renesmee zu mir.", erklang schneidend streng die Stimme von Marcus aus dem Hauptraum. „Sie kann jederzeit zu mir kommen, verstanden? Und solltest du nicht längst zu einem meiner Brüder zurückgekehrt sein?"

Corin öffnete mir die Tür zum Hauptraum mit einem eisigen: „Herrin" und entfernte sich dann.

Marcus kam mir von seinem Schreibtisch entgegen. „Nessie, willkommen. Bitte entschuldige das ungebührliche Verhalten von Corin."

„Kein Problem.", versuchte ich nonchalant über meine Verärgerung hinwegzutäuschen. Wir schlenderten zu dem Sofa, das mir so vertraut geworden war.

Marcus schlug seine Rockschöße zurück, ehe er sich neben mir niederließ. „Konntest du deine Mahlzeit an der Sonne genießen?"

Ich blinzelte, überrascht von der Frage. War Marcus einer meiner Beobachter gewesen?

„Du würdest dich wundern, Nessie, über welch absurde Dinge mir Bericht erstattet werden." Marcus schüttelte abwertend den Kopf. „Das meiste lese ich nicht einmal, aber was dich angeht, muss ich gestehen, dass ich neugierig war. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir meine Indiskretion verzeihen."

„Da ich sowieso ausspioniert werde", ich zuckte mit den Schultern, „kann ich dir wohl verzeihen."

„Lebst du nur von menschlicher Nahrung? Oder benötigst du auch Blut? Ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass deine Augen ein dunkleres Gold als gestern und vorgestern zeigen."

„Ich kann von beidem leben. Aber eigentlich ziehe ich Blut vor. Tierblut." Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen lächerlich, dass ich den Zwang verspürt hatte, das Letzte zu konkretisieren.

„Möchtest du zur Jagd gehen?", erkundigte Marcus sich. „Du kannst die Burg verlassen, wenn du willst."

„Du glaubst, Aro und Caius würden mich einfach so gehen lassen?"

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber mit mir als Geländeführer kommst du hier überall hin." Marcus lächelte. Mir war nicht entgangen, dass er einer Antwort ausgewichen war. Um mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen? Weil er überzeugt war, dass wir belauscht wurden? Weil er nicht wusste, wie die Pläne seiner Brüder aussahen?

„War das ein Angebot?", fragte ich nach. Ich wusste, dass ich es noch drei, vier Tage ohne Blut aushalten würde, ehe ich nagenden Hunger zu spüren begann.

„Wenn du willst. Ist dir heute Nacht genehm?"

„Okay." Jetzt, da ich einmal an Blut gedacht hatte, war ich wirklich hungrig. Ein leichtes Brennen tief in der Kehle.

„Ich hole dich eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang ab, ja?"

Ich nickte.

Zurück in Carlisles Zimmer sah ich im Internet nach, wann der Sonnenuntergang sein würde.

Es gibt da eine Erfindung namens Uhr, Marcus. Eine sehr alte Erfindung, wohlgemerkt.

Für einen Mann ohne Uhr war Marcus bemerkenswert pünktlich. Um 21 Uhr 47 klopfte er an meiner Tür.

Ich reagierte überrascht, als ich ihn ohne seine schwarze Robe und barfuß sah. Er war mit seiner üblichen schwarzen Anzughose, dazu mit einem schlichten mittelblauen Hemd und einem dunkelgrauen Sportsakko bekleidet. Unauffällig, wenn die wuchtige Goldkette mit dem Volturi-Wappen und seine nackten Füße nicht gewesen wären.

Ich hatte für mich einen eng anliegenden Strickpullover, Jeans und die flachsten Schuhe, die ich hatte finden können, gewählt. Meine rosa Chucks, mit denen ich nach Volterra gekommen war, waren mir für eine Jagd zu schade, wenn ich nicht wusste, welche Geländebedingungen mich erwarteten. Jake hatte mir die Chucks geschenkt.

Mit dem Aufzug fuhren wir im modernen Teil der Burg in ein Kellergeschoss, das eine Garage beherbergte. Ich war geradezu schockiert, dass lediglich 14 Autos unterschiedlicher Fabrikate, von der Luxuslimousine bis zum günstigen Stadtauto, hier versammelt waren. Auf den zweiten Gedanken hin, fiel mir ein, dass es wohl nicht der einzige Fuhrpark der Volturi und ihrer Wache war.

Marcus steuerte einen Geländewagen an, ein etwa zehn Jahre altes Modell einer italienischen Luxusmarke für Elektrofahrzeuge. Natürlich besaßen die Volturi ebenso wenig wie meine Familie billige Fortbewegungsmittel.

„Mal sehen, wo ist der Schlüssel…?" Bei geöffneter Wagentür sah Marcus sich in der Fahrgastkabine um, stieg aber nicht ein. Schließlich klappte er die Sichtblende über dem Fahrersitz herab und nahm die Chipkarte, die dort steckte, in die Hand. Ratlos dreht er sie zwischen den Fingern.

Inzwischen hatte ich mich selbst ins Auto gelassen und saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Marcus fuhr fort, sich das Armaturenbrett anzusehen.

„Du musst die Karte in den Scanner stecken.", riet ich.

Marcus hielt mir das Plastik entgegen. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du fährst, Nessie. Ich beschreibe dir den Weg."

Ich rutschte auf den Fahrersitz, Marcus umrundete den Wagen und stieg ein. Ich startete das Auto mit der Überlegung, wie viele versteckte Ortungsgeräte ich wohl gerade eben in Gang gesetzt hatte.

Die Fahrt aus Volterra heraus dauerte eigentlich nicht sehr lange. Wenig mehr als zwanzig Minuten im Stadtverkehr, dann noch zehn über Land. Ich las etwa fünfzig Kilometer vom Armaturenbrett ab. Die letzte Wegstrecke hatte uns zuerst über eine Schnellstraße, dann über schmale Wege in eine Hügellandschaft geführt bis vor ein schmiedeeisernes Tor, zu dessen beiden Seiten eine niedere Mauer ein riesiges bewirtschaftetes Anwesen umschloss.

Ein von Weinbergen umgebenes Gutshaus im toskanischen Baustil erwartete uns: Flach, einstöckig, weiß gekalkt, ein rotes, kaum ansteigendes Ziegeldach. Ich parkte den Wagen vor dem Gebäude, wie Marcus mich anwies. In der kühlen Nachtluft witterte ich, dass vier Vampire sich in jüngster Zeit, wohl in der vergangenen Woche, hier aufgehalten hatten. Da ich keine Menschen riechen konnte, ging ich davon aus, dass Vampire für die Volturi das Anwesen bewirtschafteten, um die Tarnung eines ländlichen Betriebes um das Gebäude aufrecht zu erhalten.

Wir liefen in zügigem, aber gemütlichem Tempo den Weinberg hinter dem Haus hinauf. Ich sog begierig die kalte Luft in meine Lungen, genoss das würzige Aroma von Erde, Gras und Weinreben.

Zum ersten Mal seit meiner Ankunft in Volterra gab es niemanden mehr, der mich belauschte.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du mich begleitest? Traust du deinen Brüdern nicht, dass sie mich gehen lassen würden?" Ich wusste, ich riskierte mit der Frage, Marcus zu erzürnen.

„Ich bin überzeugt, Aro und Caius hätten dir ein, zwei Wachen nachgeschickt, wärst du allein gegangen, um sicherzustellen, dass du auch zurückkehrst. Ich wollte aus dem einfachen Grund mit dir kommen, weil mich das Leben in der Burg langweilt. Ich war eine Weile nicht draußen."

Wieder dieses „eine Weile".

„Gehst du denn sonst nicht nach draußen, wenn dir langweilig ist?", fragte ich verwundert. An Geld für interessante Reisen mangelte es den Volturi wahrlich nicht.

„Nein. Das Leben außerhalb der Burg ist ebenso langweilig und nichtssagend. Es ist egal, in welchem Land, auf welchem Kontinent ich mich befinde. Mit der Zeit wird alles öde und unendlich gleich."

„Aber es gibt so viel zu sehen und zu erleben!", widersprach ich heftig. „Alles ändert sich so rasend schnell, selbst für uns!"

Marcus seufzte. „Es scheint nur so. Das Leben der Menschen verändert sich, ja, aber unseres bleibt tagein, tagaus dasselbe. Ich habe lange genug versucht, _mit der Zeit zu gehen_, aber zu welchem Zweck? Es ist nichts weiter als langweilig, ein neues Stück Technik, ein neues Buch, einen neuen Film kennen zu lernen. Alles wiederholt sich. Das wirst du eines Tages auch erkennen, Nessie. Das Leben ist unendlich langweilig, wenn es niemanden gibt, mit dem man es teilen kann. Jemanden zu haben, den man liebt und der einen wiederliebt, ist das Einzige, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt."

Den beiden letzten Sätzen konnte ich nichts entgegensetzen. Marcus hatte Recht.

Schweigend erreichten wir die Bergkuppe. Von unten war nicht zu erkennen gewesen, dass sich eine Hochebene oberhalb des Weinguts erstreckte. Vor uns lag eine ausgedehnte Wiesenlandschaft und in ungefähr zwei Kilometern Entfernung begann ein Wäldchen.

Dort aus den nächtlichen Schatten nahm ich hunderte Herzschläge war; manche leise und zitternd wie die der Mäuse und Hasen, die sich im Grasteppich versteckten; rasch und aufgeregt wie die Herzen der nachtaktiven Eulen, die den kleinen Nagern auflauerten; der saftige, stete Puls der Rehe, die am Waldrand ästen.

Ich fühlte, wie Speichel sich in meinem Mund sammelte. Mein Speichel enthielt nur winzige Spuren an Vampirgift und war weder stark genug konzentriert, um einem Gestaltwandler zu schaden noch stark genug, um einen Menschen verwandeln zu können, aber es war ausreichend, um sogar große Raubkatzen zu lähmen. Nicht, dass ich nicht auch körperlich in der Lage war, mit einem wütenden Puma oder einem Löwenweibchen fertig zu werden.

Meine Beinmuskeln spannten sich wie von selbst und ich schnellte über die Ebene dahin, das Reißen des Windes in meinem Haar.

Die Rehe würden auf ihrer Flucht noch vor mir im Wald verschwinden, ehe ich die ersten Bäume erreichte. Es war egal, denn ich wusste, dass ich dennoch sie mühelos einholen konnte. Ich brauchte nur ihrer adrenalinschwangeren Witterung und dem Lockruf ihres ängstlichen Herzschlages zu folgen. Auf lange Distanz war ich ihnen überlegen.

Meine Beute war mir sicher.

Ich blickte zurück und lächelte, als Marcus zu mir aufschloss.

„Du rennst schneller als der Wind, junge Dame." Marcus stand vornüber gebeugt da, die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt, als müsste er wie ein Mensch zu Atem kommen.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa erschöpft, Marcus?", neckte ich. Ich war doch nicht einmal besonders schnell gerannt. Vor allem – ich war als Halbvampir eigentlich daran gewohnt, die lahme Ente in meiner Familie zu sein.

„Ich bin alt.", beschwerte Marcus sich. „Und es ist Jahrhunderte her, seit ich zuletzt rennen musste." Er sank in einer einzigen Bewegung in einen Schneidersitz. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel und ließ mich neben ihm nieder. Das Gras unter meinen Händen war strohig und knisterte leicht.

„Wie lang genau?", fragte ich aufgeregt. Ich fand es spannend, etwas über Marcus zu erfahren.

Marcus überlegte einen Moment. „Unsere letzten großen Kämpfe gegen die Rumänen fanden zwischen 500 und 550 nach Christus statt. Anfangs dachte ich, es würde mir leichter fallen, ohne Didyme zu leben, wenn ich ihren Tod gerächt hätte…" Er seufzte.

Ich war überwältigt, wie sich unser Gespräch innerhalb von Sekunden von fröhlich zu düster gewandelt hatte.

„Ich war blind vor Trauer und Zorn.", berichtete Marcus mit leiser, trauriger Stimme. „Ich tötete dutzende Männer und Frauen ohne einen Unterschied zu machen zwischen denen, die zu Stefans und Vladimirs Clan gehörten, und denen, die nur einen entfernten Kontakt nach Rumänien hatten. Einige verhörte ich selbst, andere ließ ich von Aro berühren, ehe ich sie hinrichtete, um zu erfahren, ob sie etwas von dem Hinterhalt gewusst hatten, in dem meine Frau starb. Niemand wusste etwas außer Gerüchten."

Erst als Marcus innehielt, bemerkte ich, dass ich erschüttert und entsetzt den Atem angehalten hatte. Mein Gott! Ich kannte nur die Tatsache, dass im sechsten Jahrhundert nach Christus die großen Kriege zwischen den europäischen Vampirclans stattgefunden hatten. Doch da die Geschichtsschreibung der Vampire noch stärker als die der Menschen eine Geschichte der Sieger war, kannte ich nur Carlisles Aussage, dass die Kämpfe auf beiden Seiten verlustreich geendet hatten und sich die Volturi als die Gewinner erachteten. Und Carlisle wiederum wusste auch nur, was die Volturi ihm gesagt hatten.

Die Rumänen Stefan und Vladimir waren mir begegnet, doch ich besaß nur kindliche Erinnerungen an sie. Sie hatten zu den Zeugen gehört, die meine Familie um meine Eltern und mich versammelt hatten, um den Volturi zu beweisen, dass ich kein Unsterbliches Kind war.

Als Marcus nach einer schweren Pause fortfuhr, war seine Stimme noch dunkler und verbitterter als zuvor. „Durch mein Talent begriff ich, dass ich Unschuldigen das Gleiche antat, wie meine Gegner mir: Ich raubte durch ihren Tod ihren Gefährten das wertvollstes Gut. Eine so viel hinterhältigere Art, einen Vampir zu zerstören als durch das Feuer.

Ich zog mich aus den Kämpfen zurück und kehrte heim nach Volterra, wo meine Brüder und ich uns 800 Jahre zuvor mit unseren Frauen niedergelassen hatten. Ich wollte und konnte mich nicht länger an dem sinnlosen Abschlachten beteiligen.

Aro verfolgte Stefan und Vladimir noch eine Weile…" Marcus suchte kurz meinen Blick. „Didyme war seine menschliche Schwester, Nessie. Er verwandelte sie, weil er den Gedanken, sie altern und sterben zu sehen, nicht ertragen konnte. Nach mir war er derjenige, der Didyme am meisten liebte…

Letztlich gelang es Aro mit einem Teil der damaligen Wache, die Rumänen-Könige mit ihren Gefährtinnen und einigen Gefolgsleuten zu stellen. Der Kampf dauerte mehrere Tage an. Die einzigen Überlebenden auf Seite der Rumänen waren Stefan und Vladimir. Aro kehrte nur mit Felix und Demetri zurück."

Marcus' Worte sanken zuletzt auf ein Flüstern herab. Mit gesenktem Kopf atmete er einige Male tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

Mit einem Ruck sah er plötzlich zu mir auf. „Habe ich dich mit dem Geständnis meiner Verbrechen erschreckt, Renesmee? Dein Herz schlägt so schnell."

Mein Herzschlag raste noch rascher, jetzt, da Marcus es erwähnte. Seine Frage hatte er jedoch sanft und ehrlich besorgt vorgebracht.

Ja, ich hatte Angst.

Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, was genau meine Angst verursacht hatte. Die Volturi-Brüder waren als Kollektiv einschüchternd, da jeder Vampir von ihren Gesetzen und ihren skrupellosen Methoden, die Gesetze durchzusetzen und zu vollstrecken, wusste. Die Volturi waren die selbsternannten Richter und Henker unserer Welt, während sie selbst im Lauf ihrer Existenz hunderttausende, wenn nicht Millionen Menschen ermordet hatten.

_Der letzte Punkt entsetzt natürlich nur die Vegetarier unter den Vampiren_, dachte ich voller Sarkasmus.

Hatte ich Angst vor Marcus persönlich oder nur vor dem Amt, das er bekleidete?

Sah ich ihn mit anderen Augen als zuvor?

War ich überhaupt in der Lage, mir ein Urteil erlauben zu können, weil er Rache für den Tod seiner geliebten Frau gesucht hatte?

Ich könnte nicht sagen, wie ich reagiert hätte, wäre Jake nicht eines natürlichen Todes gestorben, sondern ermordet worden.

Im Nachhinein war mir klar, dass ich völlig irrational gewesen war, als ich mich in einen Flieger gesetzt und nach Italien gereist war mit dem Wunsch zu sterben. Ich war vor Trauer nicht bei Verstand gewesen. Doch um wie vieles irrationaler hätte ich erst gehandelt, wäre Jake gewaltsam gestorben?

Und was das Menschentöten anging: Ich war in dem vollen Bewusstsein aufgewachsen, dass es so etwas wie eine sichere, gewaltfreie Welt nicht gab. Von klein auf hatte ich am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass es Vampire gab, die anderen Vampire schaden wollten und die Menschenblut tranken.

Ich wusste, dass mein eigener Vater als junger Vampir Esme und Carlisle einige Jahre lang den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Als Nomade tötete er Menschen und ernährte sich von ihrem Blut. Er hatte in der vollen Überzeugung gehandelt, es sei durch sein Talent sein vom Schicksal ausersehenes Recht, Mörder, Vergewaltiger und andere Verbrecher auszumerzen. Es änderte nichts daran, dass er selbst willentlich zum Mörder geworden war. An dem Tag, an dem Edward begriffen hatte, dass er zu einem Monster geworden war, kehrte er zu Esme und Carlisle zurück und tötete nie wieder einen Menschen.

Mein Onkel Jasper hatte von allen Familienmitgliedern als Einziger von Anfang an als „richtiger" Vampir gelebt – leben müssen – und über achtzig Jahre lang Menschen gejagt. Er war von einer ruchlosen Frau verwandelt worden, die ihn als Soldat in den Territorialkämpfen der lateinamerikanischen Vampirclans missbrauchte. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt als Menschen zu töten, da er um sein eigenes Überleben kämpfen musste. Jasper war der sanftmütigste Mann, den ich kannte, auch wenn seine aggressiven Fähigkeiten als Beschützer und Soldat seine guten Eigenschaften auf den ersten Blick überlagerten. Was Maria ihm angetan hatte, hatte ihn innerlich zerstört. Ohne Alice wäre er zugrunde gegangen. So sehr brauchten wir unsere Gefährten.

Nach all diesen Gedanken antwortete ich Marcus schließlich. „Ich _bin _entsetzt von dem, was du mir erzählt hast, Marcus. Wie könnte ich es auch nicht sein? Aber du bist nicht mehr derselbe, der du damals warst. Ich habe dich völlig anders kennen gelernt. Gutmütig, höflich und bescheiden. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Leute sich ändern können. Auch Vampire."

Marcus erwiderte nichts auf meine Worte, sondern schenkte mir nur ein trauriges Lächeln.

Immerhin ein Lächeln.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kleine Erinnerung: Marcus begleitet Nessie auf der Tierjagd und hat ihr soeben erzählt, welche Rolle er in den Vampirkriegen spielte.**

(8)

„Lass uns von etwas anderem sprechen, Nessie.", bat Marcus. „Deine Nahrung bewegt sich nicht länger."

Oh, richtig. Wir waren hier draußen, mitten in der Nacht, weil ich jagen wollte. Mein Appetit hielt sich in Grenzen nach allem, was ich über Marcus' Vergangenheit erfahren hatte. „Ich habe aufgehört, nach den Rehen zu lauschen, sobald das erste meine Hörweite verlassen hat." Ich hob meinen Kopf zum Himmel und filterte den Geruch des Tieres, das ich mir vorhin ausgesucht hatte, aus den Aromen des Waldes.

Marcus sah mir interessiert zu. „Verlässt du dich ganz auf deinen Geruchssinn? Wie gehst du vor, wenn du kein Tier witterst?"

Ich stand auf und klopfte das Gras von meinem Hosenboden ab. „Meine akustische Wahrnehmung ist etwa ein Drittel geringer als die von Vampiren, aber mein Geruchssinn ist ebenso ausgeprägt. In einer Landschaft wie dieser hier gibt es immer mehr als genügend Tiere. Ich könnte mich auch von den Hasen hier draußen auf der Ebene ernähren, aber das Blut von kleinen Tieren schmeckt ziemlich dünn. Und da es Rehe gibt und sie die größte Beute sind, die ich gerade wittere, nehme ich eben die." Ich deutete mit einer Hand in die Richtung, in der wir den Wald betreten mussten, um die Rehe ausfindig zu machen. „Die Fährte geht hier entlang."

Ich schlug ein gemäßigtes Tempo an. Marcus folgte mir lautlos. Er rannte parallel zu mir in etwa vier Metern Entfernung zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

Nach einer Weile fragte ich in gedämpfter Tonlage, die nur ein Vampir, aber nicht die Tiere im Wald hören konnten: „Du hast Carlisle doch sicher auch zur Jagd begleitet?"

„Nein."

Ich drehte im Rennen den Kopf zu Marcus. „In all der Zeit, die er bei euch gelebt hat, wirklich kein einziges Mal?"

„Nein, das sagte ich ja. Aro und Caius haben sich förmlich um ihn gerissen und sahen ihm deshalb anfangs gelegentlich bei der Jagd zu. Aro, weil er Carlisle faszinierend fand; Caius, weil er ihn von seiner… unnatürlichen Neigung, glaube ich, nannte er es, kurieren wollte. Ich bevorzugte es, mit Carlisle ruhige Konversationen in einer der vielen Bibliotheken zu führen."

„Hat Caius etwas unternommen, um meinen Großvater zu _kurieren_?" Meine Stimme klang beim letzten Wort schrill. Ich wusste nur wenig über sein Leben hier aus den Tagebüchern, die er noch besaß. Aber es sah Carlisle ähnlich, dass er einen solchen Vorfall nicht berichten würde. „In seinen Tagebüchern steht nichts darüber."

„Tagebücher? Ach ja, ich entsinne mich, dass er stets eifrig schrieb, obwohl ich ihm mehrfach versicherte, dass sein Gedächtnis im Lauf der Zeit nicht nachlassen würde, wenn er bedeutsame Dinge einige Male in Gedanken wiederholt…

Caius lud Carlisle mehrfach zu unseren Mahlzeiten ein. Beim ersten Mal war er sehr schockiert und stritt danach stundenlang mit Caius und Aro. Er lehnte alle darauf folgenden Einladungen ab, doch Caius ließ ihm nicht immer die Wahl und eskortierte ihn des Öfteren persönlich in den Thronsaal, um seine Anwesenheit zu erzwingen."

Mich schauderte, als ich dies hörte. Ich versuchte, jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachzusinnen und mir so den Appetit völlig zu verderben.

Ich musste jagen, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Ich brauchte das Blut, um notfalls in der Lage zu sein, mich bei einem Kampf wehren zu können, sollte es notwendig werden.

Mir fiel es nicht weiter schwer, die Rehe aufzufinden und mir den Bock auszusuchen, auf den ich schon außerhalb des Waldes ein Auge geworfen hatte.

Marcus ließ sich auf den letzten Schritten zurückfallen, während ich über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm hechtete und mit vollem Gewicht auf den Rücken des Bocks sprang. Seine Beine brachen unter meinem Körper ein. Noch ehe das Tier mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatten meine Hände ihm schon das Rückgrad gebrochen. Noch im Fall zerbiss ich das kurze rötliche Fell über der Halsschlagader und begann, das heiße Blut in meinem Mund zu saugen.

Ich fühlte Marcus' Blick auf mir, während ich trank. Ich war es gewohnt, in der Gesellschaft meiner Familie zu jagen und Zuschauer zu haben, aber Marcus' Art mich zu beobachten irritierte mich dennoch. Sein Blick war nicht der wohlwollender Eltern, die ihr Kind lobten; nicht der von Tanten und Onkeln oder Großeltern, denen ich im freundschaftlichen Kampf ein Beutestück abgejagt hatte. Wissenschaftliche Neugier und Faszination an meinem Verhalten traf es vielleicht am ehesten.

Noch etwas war anders, bemerkte ich, als ich mich aufrichtete: Marcus' Augen waren unverändert hellrot, nicht dunkel vor Hunger, wie die Augen meiner Familie sich verfärbt hätten.

Marcus saß in der Hocke auf dem Baumstamm, über den ich gesprungen war, das Kinn auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet. Sein intensiver, durchdringender Blick folgte der winzigsten meiner Bewegungen. Wie ich mich aufrichtete, wie ich den letzten Tropfen Blut aus meinem linken Mundwinkel leckte, wie ich vertrocknete Blätter und Tannennadeln von meiner Hose klopfte, wie ich meine Finger an meiner Jeans abwischte, weil einige Haare aus dem Fell des Rehbocks an ihnen klebten.

Marcus streckte sich aus der Hocke und landete eine Armlänge vor mir. Der Baumstamm vibrierte unter der Stoßkraft seines Sprungs, splitterte, brach jedoch nicht entzwei. Der Volturi-König senkte den Blick interessiert auf den blutleeren Kadaver zwischen uns. „Hat es dir… geschmeckt?" Er klang, als habe er ernste Zweifel.

„Ja!" Ich lachte. „Eigentlich mag ich Raubtiere am liebsten. Aber Rotwild ist ganz gut."

Marcus nickte langsam und hob den Kopf, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. „Hast du je Menschenblut getrunken?"

„Als Baby.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Carlisle hat aus dem Krankenhaus gespendetes Blut für mich mitgebracht, weil ich menschliche Nahrung verweigert habe. Aber es war immer schal und zu kalt, auch wenn meine Eltern es aufgewärmt haben. Frisches Tierblut schmeckt besser."

Marcus runzelte kurz die Stirn, ehe er wieder schmunzelte. „Du bist ein seltsames Wesen, Nessie."

Ich wurde plötzlich wütend, weil Marcus mich nicht ernst nahm. „Nein. Ich bin, was ich bin.", fuhr ich auf. „Und ich bin stolz darauf." So kurz nach der Jagd war ich noch erhitzt und leicht reizbar, sprang schnell auf eine Provokation an, auch wenn es unklug sein mochte.

Marcus' Lächeln veränderte sich kein bisschen, während er ruhig entgegnete: „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich das schlecht finde."

Ich schmollte noch darüber, wie Marcus sich – diplomatisch? auf seine altkluge Art? – wie auch immer aus der Affäre gezogen hatte, als er sich bei mir erkundigte: „Möchtest du umkehren? Oder hast du noch Durst?"

„Ich habe noch Durst. Und ich will noch ein wenig mehr von der Umgebung sehen."

„Gut." Marcus deutete mit der Hand in ungefähr die entgegengesetzte Richtung, von wo wir gekommen waren. „Der Wald ist nicht sehr groß. So entlang kommen wir wieder auf die Hochebene zurück. Der Ausblick bei Nacht dürfte allerdings nicht besonders sein."

„Okay. Ich nehme alles, was ich kriegen kann. Aussicht und Beute."

Wir rannten wieder gemeinsam wie zuvor und verlangsamten unsere Schritte erst, als wir den Waldrand hinter uns ließen.

„Es sah anders aus, als ich das letzte Mal hier war." Marcus stand eng zu meiner Rechten und überblickte mit mir die Hochebene. Hier war es heller als auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, da am abfallenden Ende der Ebene ein Talkessel eine hell erleuchtete Stadt offenbarte.

„Hm." Ich versuchte angestrengt, das Zucken in meinen Mundwinkeln zu verbergen.

„Das war erst vor elf Jahren, falls du dich das fragst, Nessie."

War das gerade ein erstes Anzeichen von Humor über sein eigenes Alter? Marcus erschien mir außerhalb der Burg plötzlich noch seltsamer als drinnen.

Wir joggten am Waldrand wieder dem Weingut entgegen. Ich dachte schon beinahe, ich müsse mich doch noch mit einem Hasen zum Nachtisch begnügen, als ich einen Fuchs aufspürte.

Ich hängte Marcus erneut ab – auch wenn er kein Nahrungskonkurrent war.

Er erreichte mich, als ich die Adern des Fuchses etwa zur Hälfte ausgesaugt hatte. Ich hielt inne und leckte das warme, aromatische Blut von meinen Lippen. Ich hob den Fuchs auf, während ich mich aufrichtete.

„Möchtest du probieren?", fragte ich und streckte Marcus das leblose Tier auf beiden Armen ein wenig entgegen.

Marcus reagierte mit einer verwunderten Gegenfrage: „Wie schaffst du es, deine Beute zu teilen?"

„Ich habe mich immer genügend unter Kontrolle, um mit dem Trinken aufhören zu können. Ich teile oft mit meiner Familie."

Marcus neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite, rührte sich jedoch sonst nicht. „Wie seltsam. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr du ihnen verbunden bist, auch wenn sie gar nicht hier sind."

Ich erkundigte mich nochmals: „Möchtest du nun probieren oder nicht? Allmählich fängt es an, abzukühlen." Wenn er sich nicht gleich entschied, würde ich den Rest des Blutes nur noch lauwarm trinken können. Ich bevorzugte mein Blut in vollster Körperwärme.

Marcus kam zögernd näher und beugte sich erst vor, schnupperte noch aus sicherer Entfernung von anderthalb Metern an dem Fuchs. Er verzog deutlich das Gesicht.

In einem kurzen Moment, den ich anschließend sofort bedauerte, dachte ich, dass die Menschen, von denen sich die Volturi im Mittelalter und in den darauf folgenden Epochen, in denen Körperhygiene missachtet wurde, ernährt hatten, mit Sicherheit bestialischer gestunken haben mussten als das kleine Fellbündel auf meinen Armen.

Lockte der Geruch des frischen Blutes Marcus denn überhaupt nicht?

Marcus streckte langsam eine Hand aus, als erwarte er, ich würde ihn dafür anfauchen oder gleich beißen. Seine Augen huschten ständig aufmerksam zwischen meinem Gesicht und der blutenden Wunde hin und her, ehe er mit seinem Zeigefinger über die aufgebissene Schlagader strich, aus der träge Blut ins Fell sickerte.

Marcus hob seine Hand vor sein Gesicht, witterte, verrieb das Blut zwischen Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger, dann leckte er vorsichtig über seine Finger. Aus den Empfindungen, die über sein Gesicht huschten, konnte ich nicht lesen, ob er den Geschmack mochte oder nicht.

„Trau dich, Marcus. Trink richtig.", forderte ich ihn auf und hielt ihm den Fuchs nochmals entgegen.

Wieder prüfte sein Blick jede Regung meines Körpers. Als seine Hände das Fell des Fuchses berührten, ließ ich ihn sofort los, damit er ihn nehmen konnte.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn beugte Marcus sich immer wieder über die Kehle des Fuchses, schnupperte, wich mit dem Gesicht zurück, sah zu mir. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis seine Lippen das erste Mal seine Zähne entblößten, und noch weitere lange Augenblicke, ehe Marcus in die geöffnete Schlagader biss.

Hastig, wie um es schnell hinter sich zu bringen, trank Marcus ein paar Schlucke, ehe er die Leiche angewidert fallen ließ und einen Schritt zurückwich. Aber er spuckte das Fuchsblut immerhin nicht aus.

Fast geistesabwesend murmelte er, während er sich mit einem Ärmel über den Mund wischte und auf den toten Fuchs zwischen uns starrte: „So… dünn und schwach." Danach gewann er seine Fassung wieder und entschuldigte sich bei mir: „Es tut mir Leid, Nessie. Ich hätte deine Beute nicht zu Boden werfen dürfen."

„Schon gut. Ich bin satt.", antwortete ich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt eine Höflichkeitsregel gab, wie zwei Vampire sich verhalten mussten, wenn der eine die Beute des anderen fallen ließ. Daran hatte Knigge wohl nicht gedacht.

„War es wirklich so schlimm, Marcus?"

„Es war… anders. Nicht, was ich erwartet habe." Nach einer Weile fügte er nachdenklich hinzu: „Du sagtest, dass die Tiere unterschiedlich schmecken?"

„Ja. Menschenblut schmeckt doch auch unterschiedlich. Würdest du es noch mal probieren, wenn ich ein anders Tier für dich aussuche?"

Marcus zögerte. „Vielleicht." Es klang fast nach einem Nein.

Ich beschloss, das Experiment für heute ruhen zu lassen.

Langsam, fast in Menschentempo, liefen wir beide zum Weingut zurück und fuhren nach Volterra, auch wenn die Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen noch für einen längeren Ausflug gereicht hätte.

Wow. Mir war es gelungen, einen der drei Volturi-Könige zu überreden, Tierblut zu versuchen. _Carlisle, sei stolz auf mich!_

Marcus begleitete mich bis vor mein Zimmer.

„Danke, Nessie. Ich hatte schon seit sehr Langem keine so interessante Nacht mehr." Marcus ließ mich verblüfft in der geöffneten Tür stehen, nachdem er meinen Handrücken geküsst hatte.

Wirklich eine interessante Nacht.


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

Noch mit hellwachen Sinnen von der Jagd und verwundert über den Abschied von Marcus setzte ich mich mit einer Wolldecke und dem Laptop auf dem Schoß an das Fenster in Carlisles Teil des Zimmers. Es war jetzt so früh morgens, dass kaum mehr Lichter in den Wohnhäusern brannten, doch die Beleuchtung des Brunnens auf der Piazza dei Priori und des historischen Glockenturms sowie die Scheinwerfer an der Marcus-Kirche leuchteten hell in einiger Entfernung im Stadtzentrum.

Außer zwei Werbemails, die ich ignorierte, war auch Carlisles Antwort in meinem Posteingang. Er erkundigte sich nach meinem emotionalen Zustand. An der Besorgnis in den Worten las ich zwischen den Zeilen ab, dass Esme ihm diktiert hatte. Carlisle selbst hätte wohl etwas zurückhaltender Formulierungen gewählt. Nach einer ausführlichen, sehr großväterlichen Warnung über die Volturi und einige Mitglieder der Wache schrieb er über sein Zimmer:

_Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts Kompromittierendes liegen gelassen. ;-) Mein Aufbruch war ein wenig überstürzt und ich nahm kaum etwas mit mir. Einige Notizblätter sollten noch im Schreibtisch sein, wenn – wie du sagtest – nichts verändert wurde. Ich weiß nicht, aus welchen Jahren die Aufzeichnungen sind, da bei der Überfahrt eine Kiste mit meinen wenigen Besitztümern einschließlich einiger Journale verloren ging._

_Der Blick aus dem Fenster bei Sonnenaufgang gefiel mir immer besonders. Damals gab es viele rote Ziegeldächer, die fast zu brennen schienen, wenn das erste Licht auf sie fiel._

_Pass auf dich auf, Nessie, und sieh dich vor. Die Volturi sind gefährlich._

_Wir lieben und vermissen dich._

_Ich bete, dass du bald wohlbehalten zu uns zurückkehrst._

_C._

Ich entschied, noch wach zu bleiben, bis ich den majestätischen Sonnenaufgang gesehen hatte und antwortete dann:

_Carlisle,_

_die Dächer von Volterra brennen noch immer. Der Sonnenaufgang war wunderschön und ich habe für einen Moment fast vergessen, wo und warum ich hier bin._

_Wenn ich an Jake denke, fühlt es sich noch immer an, als würde mir ein Messer ins Herz schneiden._

_Ich habe ein wenig mit Marcus geredet; er ist sehr nett zu mir und der Einzige, der sich aufrichtig für mich interessiert. Manchmal scheint es mir, als sei er noch trauriger als ich, obwohl ich im Moment nicht weiß, wie das überhaupt möglich sein kann._

_Noch nichts Kompromittierendes gefunden. Aber ich habe noch nicht unter den Fußbodendielen nachgesehen, Grandpa._

_Ich liebe euch auch._

_N._

Früh am nächsten Morgen unternahm Aro einen weiteren Versuch, mich für die Wache zu rekrutieren. Ein braunhaariger Teenager-Vampir in einem altmodischen, dunkelgrauen Maßanzug, der sich mir als Alec vorstellte, warf mich aus dem Bett. Nicht wortwörtlich, aber auch nicht viel davon entfernt. So laut, wie er klopfte, hätte er auch gleich die Tür eintreten können.

Alec – _der_ Alec, wie mir klar wurde, als ich ihn wiedererkannte, während ich mich mit einer kalten Dusche in den Wachzustand beförderte – ließ sich nicht aus meinen Räumen vertreiben, während ich mich anzog. War es so etwas wie Vampir-Höflichkeit, dass er sich, während ich mich im neuen Teil des Zimmers im Bad aufhielt, in Carlisles Raum in einem Sessel niederließ?

Ich spielte auf Zeit, indem ich meine Haare bedächtig Strähne für Strähne glatt föhnte und anschließend unnötiger Weise meine Zähne putzte. Meine Zähne waren so widerstandsfähig wie die eines hundertprozentigen Vampirs. Ich hatte als Kind keine Milchzähne wie ein Mensch gehabt und niemals Zahnschmerzen erlebt. Aber die Volturi wussten nicht, dass ich mir nicht die Zähne zu putzen brauchte. Zähneputzen gehörte zu meinem Morgen- und Abendritual dazu, mit dem ich jahrzehntelang den Tag an Jakes Seite begonnen und abgeschlossen hatte.

Ich fühlte mich ruhiger, weniger nervös, als ich an Jake dachte.

Alecs Blick streifte mich kurz, als ich aus dem Kleiderschrank ein schlichtes, schwarzes Kleid – halbärmelig, knielang, elegant, aber nicht nuttig – wählte und wieder im Bad verschwand.

Für mein minimales Make-up – nicht, dass ich es gebraucht hätte; erst recht nicht, da mich nur Vampire zu Gesicht bekommen würden, die ohnehin die Maskerade durchschauten – und einen seitlichen Pferdeschwanz, geflochten als Mozartzopf, ließ ich mir nochmals einige Minuten mehr Zeit, als ich benötigt hätte.

Kein Schmuck bis auf Jakes Ring.

Halbhohe, verspielte Sandaletten mit Keilabsatz, die am Reihen und um die Fußknöchel mit einem hellblauen Band geschnürt wurden, so dass hinten an der Ferse eine Schleife entstand.

Die Volturi sollten sich schließlich nicht beschweren, dass ich die Kleidung, die sie für mich gekauft hatten, nicht trug, dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Ich bin so weit.", teilte ich Alec schließlich mit.

Er seufzte – ich hatte ihn fast anderthalb Stunden warten lassen – und marschierte mir dann im Stechschritt voraus.

„Warte hier. Die Herren werden dich um 11 Uhr 30 empfangen." Alec deutete auf eine Sesselgruppe und ging dann alleine weiter durch die Türen des Thronsaals.

Die Uhr an der Wand verkündete 11 Uhr 17.

Was für ein Spiel war das nun wieder, mich hier warten zu lassen? Ich überlegte, ob Aro damit gerechnet hatte, dass ich mir viel Zeit lassen würde, seiner Aufforderung hierher zu kommen Folge zu leisten. Hatte er deshalb einkalkuliert, mich auflaufen und warten zu lassen? Oder ließen die Volturi generell jeden gezwungenen Gast warten, um ihn nervös zu machen?

Ich versuchte mein Bestes, um nicht auf die Taktik hereinzufallen. Ich überlegte, wie der Empfangsraum freundlicher gestaltet werden könnte. Eine hübschere Farbe wäre nicht schlecht. Etwas Helles. Apricot vielleicht. Kombiniert mit einem Teppich in einem kräftigen Rot. Und wozu diente eigentlich der Beistelltisch vor der Sesselgruppe, wenn keine Vase oder Zeitschriften darauf lagen? _Vampire Weekly_ oder etwas in der Art. _Bloodsuckers Today_… und gleich daneben die _Financial Times_.

Jake hätte über diesen Witz gelacht.

Auf den Schlag genau um halb zwölf – ich hörte eine Kirchenglocke zwei Mal für die halbe Stunde schlagen – kehrte Alec zurück.

„Die Herren sind nun bereit, dich zu empfangen." Alec ließ es klingen, als habe ich um eine Audienz beim Papst höchstpersönlich gebeten, anstatt hergerufen worden zu sein. „Tritt ein, Renesmee."

Ich erhob mich und entgegnete im gleichen herablassenden Tonfall, während ich an dem scheinbar jugendlichen Vampir vorbeiging: „Danke, Alec."

Der Thronsaal sah genau so aus wie bei meiner Ankunft. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Marcus heute von Anfang an gegenwärtig war. Er nickte mir kurz zu. Ich nickte zurück.

Aros schmallippiger Mund zuckte kurz vor Missfallen, weil ich nicht ihn zuerst begrüßte. Oder nicht knickste oder sonst etwas.

Caius lümmelte auf seinem Thron, die Ellenbogen auf den Armlehnen abgestützt, die Finger- und Daumenspitzen aneinandergepresst, so dass seine Hände ein Dreieck bildeten. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht die geringste Regung.

Die drei Könige trugen rote Umhänge und schwarze Anzüge. Vermutlich der offizielle Audienz-Look. Ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als ich bemerkte, dass Marcus dennoch seine üblichen Pantoffeln trug.

Auf dem Podium hinter den Thronen – eher zu beiden Seiten von Aro statt in den Zwischenräumen der drei Sessel – standen Renata und Jane. Ihr Bruder gesellte sich zu Demetri und Felix, die die gleiche Farbe wie er trugen, und vor einer der runden Marmorbänke an der Eingangsseite des Saals postiert waren.

Wow. Sollte ich mich also für den einzig möglichen Fluchtweg aus dem Fenster entscheiden, könnten die Volturi mich für dieses Vergehen vor menschlichen Zeugen zum Tod verurteilen. Keine sehr subtile Drohung.

„Ah, Renesmee, junge Freundin." Aro breitete seine Arme aus und schritt mir die Stufen des Thronpodestes exakt bis zur Hälfte entgegen. Was für eine Show. Ich fragte mich, ob er seine Gesten wie Hitler vor einem Spiegel übte. Wenn er andere berührte, überprüfte er dann in ihrem Geist, ob sie von ihm beeindruckt waren? Ich war es jedenfalls nicht. Eher angewidert.

„Willkommen, willkommen.", sülzte er weiter.

‚Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen' wäre eine Lüge gewesen, also wartete ich schweigend ab.

„Sag, bist du mit Giannas Diensten nicht zufrieden, da du sie so selten zu dir rufst?", erkundigte sich Aro. „Wünschst du eine andere Dienerin?"

„Nein, ich bin mit ihr zufrieden. Ich bin es nur gewohnt, mein Leben ohne Dienerschaft zu bewältigen." Eine kleine Spitze zurück, Aro.

„War die Jagd gestern zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

Also hatte er Marcus und mir nachspionieren lassen. Ich wartete kurz auf eine Bemerkung über Marcus' Versuch mit dem Tierblut, um festzustellen, ob Aro seinen Bruder berührt und befragt hatte, dann erst antwortete ich. „Das war sie. Nicht zuletzt durch meinen angenehmen Begleiter."

„Ach ja, natürlich." Aro setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, während Marcus ein leises, amüsiertes „Hm" von sich gab.

„Kommen wir nun zum… Geschäftlichen." Aro schritt die Stufen hinab, bis er auf gleichem Niveau wie ich stand. Durch meine hohen Absätze war er einige Zentimeter kleiner als ich. Aro forderte mich mit einer ausladenden Geste dazu auf, mit ihm durch den Saal zu spazieren. Er setzte sich auf einer Bank zwischen zwei Fenstern, so dass das Thronpodest und die drei Leibwachen zu uns ein perfektes Dreieck bildeten. Die Inszenierung seiner Person nahm ja wirklich kein Ende.

Ich beschloss, das brave Mädchen zu spielen und setzte mich ebenfalls, achtete jedoch sorgfältig darauf, dass ich außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Hände blieb.

Ich schob den Gedanken, dass Aro mich dennoch mit einem Sprung mühelos zu fassen bekommen würde, beiseite. Bleib ruhig, Nessie. Pokerface.

In ausgewählter Höflichkeit setzte Aro seine Erkundigungen fort. „Hattest du Gelegenheit, über mein Angebot nachzudenken?"

_Mein_ Angebot, nicht _unser_ Angebot. Bedeutete das, dass Caius mir noch immer am Liebsten den Kopf von den Schultern reißen wollte? Oder war er einfach nur weniger als Aro daran interessiert, mich unter die Kontrolle der Wache zu bringen?

„Ich bin nicht nach Volterra gekommen, weil ich der Wache beitreten wollte, Aro."

„Da du nicht nochmals um deinen Tod gebeten hast, Renesmee, und auch nicht gleich wieder abgereist bist, frage ich mich natürlich, aus welchem Grund du noch immer unser Gast bist."

Nun war ich also _unser_ Gast, nicht der von Marcus, der mich bei meiner Ankunft in seine Gemächer eingeladen hatte.

„Marcus lud mich ein, so lange zu bleiben, wie ich wünsche. Ich nahm an, er spräche in euer aller Namen."

„Natürlich tut er das. Mein Bruder vergaß nur zu erwähnen, dass du uns nicht nur als Gast, sondern auch in der Wache willkommen bist."

Marcus veränderte bei diesen Worten seine Haltung minimal. Er straffte seine Schultern und wirkte von nun an majestätisch und voller Autorität. Erst eine stumme, abwartende Drohung an Aro, dann eine Warnung zur Vorsicht an mich gingen von ihm aus. Er mochte zuvor den Anschein von Desinteresse und dekadenter Langeweile erweckt haben, doch er hatte jedes Wort aufmerksam mitverfolgt.

Marcus hatte Aros Angebot mit keinem Wort erwähnt und mir auch ansonsten auf keinerlei Weise versucht, Volterra schmackhaft zu machen. Im Gegenteil, einige der Dinge, die er mir über sich verraten hatte, hätten bewirken können, dass ich ihn abstoßend fand.

Es war Aro gewesen, der mir Carlisles Räume angeboten hatte, und er hatte sich zurückgezogen, ehe ich mich noch recht umsehen hatte können, so dass Marcus Aros Vorschlag, in Carlisles Räume umzuziehen, gezwungenermaßen wiederholen musste, um nicht unhöflich zu werden.

Und jetzt versuchte Aro erneut, Marcus gegen mich zu verwenden.

Ich beschloss, mit offenen Karten zu spielen. „Mein Talent bietet dir nichts, dass du nicht auch mit deinem eigenen durch einen einfache Berührung von anderen erfahren kannst. Genauso wenig erhältst du durch mich Macht über meine Familie. Meine Antwort lautet noch immer nein."

Aro lächelte verschlagen, ehe er die erste offene Drohung aussprach. „Ich könnte Jane bitten, dich gefügig zu machen."

Jane grinste mir hinterhältig vom Thronpodium entgegen und trat bedrohlich bis an den obersten Treppenabsatz heran.

Marcus unterbrach die Szene langsam und ohne jede Gefühlsregung: „Aro, deine Machtspielchen sind hier wohl zwecklos. Du weißt, dass du durch Renesmees Talent nichts gewinnst und dass du aus ihr niemals – auch nicht mit Janes Hilfe – ein loyales Mitglied der Wache formen könntest. War diese Angelegenheit alles, was du von mir wolltest? Wenn ja, werde ich mich nun wieder in meine Gemächer begeben." Marcus wartete nicht ab oder sah mich nicht an, als ob ich ihm wirklich vollkommen egal wäre, als er aufstand und im Gang hinter den Thronen verschwand. Für einen Moment hörte ich noch seine gelangweilte Stimme: „Chelsea, du sagtest etwas von Notariatsurkunden, die ich unterzeichnen sollte?"

Eine Frau in einem dunkelgrauen Kleid, die die ganze Zeit über im Schatten des Gangs verborgen gewesen war, setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte Marcus.

Caius bewegte sich zum ersten Mal und senkte seine Hände in seinen Schoß. Herablassend teilte er mir mit: „Geh jetzt, Renesmee. Die Audienz ist beendet."

Zügig, jedoch nicht schneller als in dem Tempo, in dem Alec mich hergeführt hatte, kehrte ich in Carlisles und mein Zimmer zurück.

Das ganze Ausmaß meiner Angst spürte ich erst jetzt.

Mein Herz raste, als ich in den Stuhl an Carlisles Schreibtisch sank.

Ich dämmerte, dass Marcus mich schon wieder gerettet hatte.

Ich nahm an, dass es kaum ratsam wäre, würde ich Marcus heute noch aufsuchen, obwohl ich mich einsam fühlte und verängstigt war.

Ich erwog, meinen Eltern zu schreiben, verspürte sogar kurz den Wunsch, sie anzurufen, um ihre Stimmen zu hören. Aber wie ich meine Eltern kannte, würden sie dann auf der Stelle Carlisle, Emmet und Jasper zu einem Rettungstrupp zusammentrommeln, um mich aus den Klauen der Volturi zu befreien. Wenn ich meine Eltern jetzt anrief oder ihnen unüberlegt von meiner Angst schrieb, würde es nicht gut ausgehen.

Aro und Caius würden Bella und Edward kein zweites Mal lebendig aus Volterra entkommen lassen.

Ich musste bei Verstand bleiben, wenn ich nicht aus Dummheit die Zerstörung meiner Familie provozieren wollte.

Ich fühlte, dass wenn ich jetzt nichts tat und an Jake dachte, ich vollends zusammenbrechen würde. Jetzt in diesem Moment musste ich stark bleiben, auch wenn es mir unendlich schwer fiel.

Nachdem es mir soeben durch die Hilfe von Marcus gerade noch gelungen war, Aro zu entkommnen, würde ich nicht in der Lage sein, einfach aus der Burg zu spazieren und zum nächsten Flughafen zu gehen. Ich würde noch einige Tage warten müssen, bis ich weniger streng beobachtet würde. Vielleicht musste ich sogar zum Schein auf ein Angebot eingehen oder mich zumindest vor Aro versöhnlicher zeigen. Ich beschloss, mir noch keine konkreten Fluchtpläne zurechtzulegen. Anders als mein Vater sah Aro nicht nur die Gedanken, die einer Person durch den Kopf gingen, während er sie berührte, sondern jegliche Erinnerungen, die sich in einem Geist befanden.

Ich fragte mich, ob Marcus' nüchterne, desinteressierte Haltung mir gegenüber bedeutete, dass er seine schützende Hand scheinbar von mir zurückzog, oder ob er wirklich alle ihm verfügbaren Mittel, mich zu schützen, verloren hatte. Besaß ich noch den Status als Gast von _Marcus_, oder war ich eine Gefangene geworden?

Ich zwang mich, eine neue Beschäftigung zu finden. Carlisles Tagebuch erschien mir die sinnvollste, da es Informationen aus erster Hand enthielt. Ich blätterte erst wahllos herum und begann dann, an einem der ganz frühen Einträge zu lesen.

_Heute bestand – nein, überstand ich meinen ersten Kampf gegen einen anderen Vampir. Im Rückblick kann ich wohl sagen, dass ich noch glimpflich davongekommen bin. Felix bot mir an, mit ihm das Kämpfen zu üben, nachdem er sich mit Demetri eine ganze Weile und in insgesamt sieben Sprachen äußerst rüpelhaft darüber amüsierte, dass ich noch keinen einzigen Ringkampf ausgefochten, geschweige denn je eine gewaltsame Auseinandersetzung mit einem anderen Vampir gehabt hatte._

_Bereits beim meinem ersten Schlag schaffte es Felix, meinen Arm zur Seite zu stoßen, meine Brust zu umfassen, und mich zu Boden zu werfen. In der zweiten Runde hielt ich mich etwa zwei Lidschläge lang, ehe er mir den linken Arm auf den Rücken gedrückt hatte; besser gesagt, er riss mir den Arm praktisch aus dem Schultergelenk und ich brach in die Knie._

_Ich kann noch immer die feinen Risse in meiner Haut sehen, wo Felix mich gepackt hatte. Es schmerzt und brennt, obwohl es schon Stunden her ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Vampir solche Pein empfinden kann._

_Felix lachte und half mir auf die Beine: „Du wärst nicht der Erste, Carlisle, dem ich im Kampf einen Arm ausreiße. Schau nicht so entsetzt; unsere Gliedmaßen wachsen wieder an! Du musst eben noch viel lernen, was das Kämpfen angeht."_

_Dann drehte er sich um und forderte Demetri zur nächsten Runde auf: „Komm, Bruder, wir zeigen Carlisle, wie echte Männer kämpfen!"_

_Aus dem, was ich sehen konnte, kann ich nur schließen, dass Felix gegen mich einen Großteil seiner Kraft gezügelt haben muss. Gegen Demetri trat er mit roher Gewalt an und Demetri focht ebenso brutal und rücksichtslos zurück. Weit gefehlt, als ich dachte, dass Felix durch seine Größe, Statur und Stärke im Vorteil sei. Demetri glückte es zuletzt, unter einem Hieb hinwegzutauchen und das Duell endete, indem Demetri Felix umrundete, ihm von hinten in den Rücken sprang und ihm die Zähne in die Schulter schlug. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er Felix auch in die Kehle beißen können._

_Als ich dies sah, sprang ich auf und muss wohl auch einen Entsetzenslaut ausgestoßen haben._

_Felix amüsierte sich einmal mehr über mich, beglückwünschte Demetri und riss sein Hemd auf. Ich war ebenso schockiert wie ich vom Kampf selbst noch war, als Demetri begann, an der eben gerissenen Wunde an Felix' Schulter zu saugen._

_Als ich fragte, was dies zu bedeuten habe, erklärte Demetri mir, das Gift müsse schnell ausgesaugt werden, um keine Narbe zu hinterlassen. Er öffnete sein Gewand und zeigte mir voller Stolz dutzende silberglänzender Halbmonde auf seiner Brust und seinen Armen. Ich war sprachlos._

_Wie viele Kämpfe hat er wohl schon ausgetragen? Wie oft für die Volturi getötet?_

_Zwischen all den Narben erkannte ich auch einen mir wohl bekannten Zahnabdruck, identisch zu dem auf Athenodoras Hals. Caius war es, der Demetri erschuf._

_So viel zu der Frage, wem seine Loyalität gehört._

Was ich über Demetri und Felix gelesen hatte, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass ich mich ruhiger fühlte. Beide hatten mich als Kind erschreckt und vorhin in der Thronhalle wieder eingeschüchtert.

Bei einem vergeblichen Versuch, mir selbst Normalität vorzugaukeln, kochte ich wie am Tag zuvor und trug meinen Teller wieder in den Hof zwischen den Gebäuden.

Wenn ich mich öffentlich zeigte, glaubten die Volturi vielleicht, dass ich mich nicht hatte einschüchtern lassen. Oder das ich mich hier noch immer wohl fühlte. Was auch immer.

Beobachter hatte ich jedenfalls. In der mittelalterlichen Burg gingen ständig Leute an den Fenstern vorbei, täuschten Geschäftigkeit vor, um Blicke auf mich werfen zu können. Aus dem Gebäude im Nordosten, das meinem Sitzplatz frontal gegenüber lag, sah jemand hinter einer weißen Spitzengardine zu mir herüber. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Frau war.

Nach dem Essen kehrte ich in meine Räume zurück und las weiter. Was sollte ich auch sonst anderes tun? Wenn ich nicht las, würde ich anfangen nachzudenken, und das wollte ich auf keinen Fall. Nachzudenken bedeutete, dass meine Gedanken unweigerlich Jake gelten würden. Ich würde weinen und mich in Erinnerungen an ihn verlieren.

Der nächste Eintrag handelte von Carlisles erstem Aufenthalt in Venedig.

_Natürlich bewohnen die drei Könige nur das beste Haus von ganz Venedig, gleich neben dem Palast des Dogen und nicht minder prachtvoll, an der Piazza San Marco gelegen. Es ist immer eine Villa an der Piazza San Marco, egal in welcher Stadt._

_Wir kamen des Nachts an und befuhren die Kanäle zwischen den Häusern, fast taghell erleuchtet von tausenden Fackeln. Und die Hälfte aller Stadtbewohner schien noch auf den Wasserstraßen unterwegs zu sein; die Reichen, die sich und ihre Damen oder Mätressen zu Bällen fahren ließen; die Ärmeren, die die Gondeln stakten; die ganz Armen, die an den Brücken und Stegen hausen und betteln._

_Noch nie zuvor habe ich etwas so Unglaubliches gesehen, eine schwimmende Stadt!_

_Und als das Tageslicht die Illusion verdrängte, und meine Augen der Substruktionsbauten und Unterwasserstützen der Paläste gewahr wurden, staunte ich noch umso mehr. Alles wirkt so fragil, und doch ist der Boden, auf dem wir gehen, solide._

_Die venezianischen Vampire bereiteten den Königen einen angemessenen Empfang, oder sollte ich sagen, ein Massaker –_

Ich schreckte auf, weil es an der Tür geklopft hatte. An Carlisles Eingang, nicht an meinem.

Ich klappte das Tagebuch zu und legte es weg, ehe ich aufstand, um zu öffnen.

Vor mir stand Caius, zum ersten Mal in respektabler Körperhaltung und mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Dürfen wir eintreten? Meine Gemahlin war neugierig, wie du dich seit eurer letzten Begegnung entwickelt hast."

Athenodora lachte glockenhell auf und ging an Caius und mir vorbei ins Zimmer. Beide waren ohne Leibwächter gekommen, jedenfalls entdeckte und hörte ich niemanden im Korridor. Zwei volle Vampire waren mit Sicherheit stärker als ich. Nicht, dass ich so dumm wäre, sie anzugreifen.

Athenodora wanderte im Zimmer hin und her, während Caius neben mir an der Tür stehen blieb. Sie war eine zierliche, elegante Erscheinung. Sie war um einiges kleiner als ich, vielleicht um die 1,60. Ihr Gesicht war ein längliches Oval, umrahmt von mittelbraunem, glattem Haar, ihre Lippen waren voll und ihre Augen mandelförmig. Ihre Irisse zeigten ein identisches Hellrot zu denen ihres Gefährten. Athenodoras schwarze Mantelrobe floss um ihren Körper und wogte zusammen mit ihrem hauchdünnen, schwarzen Seidenkleid um ihre Knöchel, so dass sie beinahe durch den Raum zu schweben schien. Gelegentlich hob sie mit einer grazilen Geste eine Hand, um eine Tischkante, ein Buch, eine Sessellehne mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren.

„Es ist lange her, dass ich zuletzt hier war." Ihre Stimme war melodisch und dunkel, mit einem leichten italienischen Akzent, denn sie hatte mich auf Englisch angesprochen. Emmet hätte dazu Telefonsex-Stimme gesagt.

Ich antwortete nicht – wozu auch, wenn wir beide wussten, dass sie zuletzt mit Carlisle hier gewesen war. Ich fragte mich, ob sie vorhin diejenige gewesen war, die mich beobachtet hatte.

Athenodora blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und öffnete einen Flügel, hielt kurz ihre Hand ins Sonnenlicht und betrachtete das Glitzern.

„Wie alt warst du, als dein Körper zu altern aufhörte?", fragte Athenodora unvermittelt und drehte sich zu mir.

„Ungefähr neun. Zum Ende hin ging es langsamer."

„Etwas genauer?", hakte sie in herrischem Tonfall nach.

Ich versuchte, mich nicht davon angegriffen zu fühlen. Athenodora wurde hier als Königin betrachtet und war es wohl gewohnt, auch so behandelt zu werden. Ruhig bleiben, Nessie. „Als ich sieben wurde, hatte ich das Aussehen einer neunzehn-, zwanzigjährigen Frau erreicht. In den beiden folgenden Jahren alterte ich annähernd wie ein Mensch."

„Hast du in diesem Alter zu menstruieren begonnen oder schon früher?"

Ich war einige Schrecksekunden lang sprachlos und schnappte nach Luft.

Diese Frau war wirklich unverfroren!

Ich versuchte, daran zu denken, dass den Volturi kaum unbekannt sein konnte, dass ich Kinder geboren hatte. Und dazu gehörten gewisse biologische Vorraussetzungen.

„Erst mit neun."

Athenodora nickte nachdenklich und schwieg einige Zeit. „Ich bedaure den Verlust deines Gefährten."

„Danke.", presste ich hervor und kämpfte meine plötzlich aufgewühlten Gefühle nieder. Ich durfte jetzt nicht weinen. Ich musste stark bleiben.

Athenodora trat vom Fenster zurück und schlenderte zu der Kommode an der Wand rechts des Fensters. Sie rückte an einer Schale, drehte an einer Marmorstatuette, strich dann mit den Fingerspitzen über die längliche Holzschachtel, in der sich das Schachspiel befand. „Spielst du Schach, Renesmee?"

„Ja." Es klang beinahe wie eine Gegenfrage.

Die Vampirkönigin nahm die Schachtel in beide Hände, ging zum Tisch, breitete in rasender Geschwindigkeit das Brett aus und stellte die Figuren auf. „Setz dich zu mir.", ordnete sie an und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Sie musste dies schon unzählige Male getan haben, dämmerte mir, mit Carlisle. Dieselben Stühle, derselbe Tisch, dasselbe Spielbrett. Wie oft sie wohl gegen ihn gespielt hatte?

Ich setzte mich.

„Weiß oder Schwarz?", erkundigte sich Athenodora bei mir, sprach aber ohne Pause weiter. „Caius, ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier. Du brauchst uns nicht länger Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Ich sah zu Caius, der noch immer regungslos an der Tür verharrte.

Er nickte seiner Frau zu und sagte kurz angebunden zu mir: „Guten Tag, Renesmee."

„Guten Tag, Caius.", murmelte ich seinem Rücken zu, während er bereits ging.

Ich fragte mich, was nun weiter geschehen würde. Ein harmloses Schachspiel, der alten Zeiten mit Carlisle Willen? Ich glaubte nicht daran, dass Caius seine Frau begleitet hatte, um sie zu schützen. Ich glaubte auch nicht, dass Athenodora nun ohne einen Leibwächter sein würde. Jenseits meiner Zimmertür könnte die halbe Wache lauern, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen hätte.

Athenodora sah mich wieder mit ihren roten Augen an. „Nun?"

„Schwarz.", brachte ich hervor und überließ Athenodora somit den ersten Zug.

Als die Partie beendet war – wegen meiner Nervosität und meines Misstrauens war ich unkonzentriert und verlor – dankte mir Athenodora für das Spiel, erhob sich und ging.

Ich blieb noch Minuten lang vor dem Schachbrett sitzen. Was Caius und Athenodora wohl bezweckt hatten? Mich zu verunsichern? Mich einzuschüchtern?

Wenn ja, dann hatten sie das zu einem gewissen Grad geschafft.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich von den beiden halten sollte. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht herausfinden müsste, dass es einen verborgenen Grund für den Besuch gegeben hatte, sondern Athenodora wirklich nur neugierig auf mich gewesen war.

Meine Sorge steigerte sich zu körperlichem Unbehagen. Mit Magenschmerzen stand ich von meinem Stuhl auf und lief durchs Zimmer.

Ich blieb am Fenster stehen, blickte hinaus, sah wieder zurück auf das Schachbrett. Es erinnerte mich an ein Buch, aus dem meine Eltern mir als Kind vorgelesen hatten, „Alice im Wunderland".

„_Schon wieder so nachdenklich?", fragte die Herzogin._

„_Ich habe das Recht zu denken.", sagte Alice scharf, denn sie begann, sich ein wenig zu sorgen._

„_Genau so viel Recht," sagte die Herzogin, „wie Schweine zum Fliegen."_


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

Ich verbrachte eine rastlose Nacht unter Tränen, ehe ich in wenig erholsamen Dämmerschlaf fiel. Selbst im Schlaf gelang es mir nicht, Ruhe zu finden, da meine Träume wirr und bedrohlich waren. Mich verfolgten Bilder eines venezianischen Maskenballs, zu dessen Höhepunkt sich die Gäste demaskierten und über die Bürger der Stadt herfielen. Ich wurde gewaltsam von dem Mann mit Wolfsmaske – instinktiv wusste ich, dass ich mit Jake tanzte – getrennt, so sehr wir uns auch aneinanderklammerten, und musste hilflos zusehen, wie die Vampire auch ihn überwältigten.

Schweißgebadet und mit einem Entsetzensschrei auf den Lippen schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf. Ich lag zitternd im Bett und weinte.

Jakes Tod und die immerwährende Bedrohung durch die Volturi waren eine Kombination aus zwei Dingen, die an mir nagten und mich schwach werden ließen. Ich zweifelte an mir selbst und an meinem Verstand. Ich wusste nicht, ob es bedeutete, dass ich noch ein bisschen Vernunft übrig behalten hatte, weil mir klar war, dass ich stark bleiben musste, wenn ich noch danach strebte, Volterra heil zu verlassen.

Am nächsten Morgen empfing ich eine Nachricht von Athenodora. Der Überbringer war der riesige Felix, der mir in knappen italienischen Worten mitteilte, ich möge mich in den Gemächern der Herrin Athenodora einfinden.

Felix eskortierte mich, allerdings nicht über den Innenhof, sondern durch den nordöstlichen Teil des Palais, den ich noch nicht kannte. Wir mussten nicht ins Freie, um in den länglichen Gebäudetrakt im Norden der Vampir-Immobilien zu gelangen. Was ich von der Inneneinrichtung sah, bestätigte mir, dass das Gebäude um 1900 errichtet worden war. Die eher schlichten, monumentalen Möbel im Stil der Neorenaissance und die impressionistischen Landschaftsgemälde erinnerten mich an die Einrichtung des Elternhauses meines Vaters in Chicago.

Felix geleitete mich dann eine breite Wendeltreppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Hier war die Einrichtung eine völlig andere. Es war, als führte mich Felix immer weiter in die Vergangenheit.

Antiquitäten verkündeten hier die Zeit des Imperialismus. Anstelle von Gemälden hingen hier Schwarzweißfotografien des Taj Mahal, der Sphinx von Gizah, einer peruanischen Stufenpyramide, der chinesischen Mauer und anderer archäologischer Stätten. In Vitrinen waren wertvolle Artefakte aus einem den Fotos entsprechenden Herkunftsland zu den Bildern gruppiert worden: Die mit Edelsteinen verzierte Statue einer Elefantengottheit, zwei Götterfigurinen von Wishnu und Shiva, eine Sphinx aus schwarzem Granit, Katzenmumien, eine Unmenge chinesischer Vasen, Steinblöcke mit den bunten Fratzen der Gottheiten der Andenvölker darauf und so weiter.

Felix beachtete nichts von alledem, sondern lief exakt in der Mitte des roten Teppichs, der durch die Vitrinen hindurch auf eine hohe Flügeltür zuführte. Jemand auf der anderen Seite der Tür hatte unser Herannahen gehört und öffnete nun die Türen nach innen.

Meine Schritte stockten am Eingang.

Athenodoras Empfangszimmer hatte die Größe eines Ballsaales. Der Marmorboden war in strengem, schwarzweiß kariertem Schachbrettmuster gefliest, während die Wände mit sehr viel hellrosa Marmor, Spiegeln und silbernen Blumenornamenten verkleidet waren. Von der Decke hingen mehrere filigrane Kronleuchter.

Athenodora saß inmitten des prächtigen Raumes am unteren Ende eines riesigen Tisches mit Marmorplatte, an dem mindestens dreißig Personen Platz gefunden hätten. Außer ihrem Stuhl gab es jedoch nur einen weiteren ihr gegenüber. Sie hatte ihre eigene Person kunstvoll in Szene gesetzt. Mit ihrem hellblauen Miederkleid, dessen weiter Reifrock und spitzenbesetzte, weiße Unterröcke sich in mehreren Lagen um ihre Beine bauschten, und den Federn, Diamanten und Perlen in ihrem aufgetürmten Haar war sie in der Tat eine königliche Erscheinung. Sie war die lebendige, beeindruckende Krönung des Raumes.

Ich selbst war elegant, jedoch nach aktueller Mode in einen Hosenanzug aus moosgrünem Leinenstoff und eine weiße Bluse gekleidet, und kam mir dadurch noch mehr als Besucher aus der Zukunft vor als ohnehin schon zwischen den ganzen Antiquitäten.

Felix gab mir mit einer Geste zu verstehen, ich solle eintreten, während er selbst an der Tür zurückblieb wie gestern Caius in meinem Zimmer. Wer auch immer uns geöffnet hatte, war verschwunden.

„Ah, meine junge Freundin. Bitte setz dich zu mir." Athenodora bot mir mit einer grazilen Handbewegung den freien Stuhl an.

Schräg vor ihr stand ein Schachbrett aus weißem und schwarzem Marmor gleich dem Boden, auf dem ich ging. Die Schachfiguren waren von erlesener Steinschneidearbeit, wie ich beim Näherkommen bemerkte. Als ich den ersten Fuß in dieses Zimmers gesetzt hatte, war ich selbst zu einer Schachfigur geworden.

Kaum saß ich, läutete Athenodora nach dem menschlichen Personal. Ein junger livrierter Mann brachte auf einem Servierwagen Tee, Kaffee, Pralinen und Schokoladen-Haselnusstorte. Ich nahm an, um nicht unhöflich zu sein. Athenodora beobachtete mich interessiert, wie ich aß und trank.

„Carlisle saß oft dort, wo du nun sitzt, Renesmee. Er war anfangs ein miserabler Schachspieler, aber er lernte schnell." Sie nahm mit ihren schlanken Fingern einen weißen Bauern vom Brett, drehte ihn zwischen den Fingerspitzen. „Wie spielt er jetzt?"

„Ähm… ganz gut, denke ich. Es ist schwer, gegen Carlisle zu gewinnen."

„Also ist er nicht der beste Schachspieler in eurer… Familie?" Sie dehnte das Wort Familie ein wenig in die Länge.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich darauf wahrheitsgemäß antworten sollte. Jasper war ein verdammter Schachgroßmeister, der es sogar schaffte, meinen Vater trotz seines Talents zu besiegen. Jasper war ein brillanter Stratege und in der Lage, seine Taktik mehrfach innerhalb einer Sekunde anzupassen – würde ich also einen taktischen Vorteil aufgeben, wenn ich Athenodora verriet, wer der beste Schachspieler meiner Familie war?

„Nein.", sagte ich.

Sie lachte leise. „Das wäre wohl dein Vater, nicht wahr? Bei seinem Talent."

„Hm.", machte ich neutral, um sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, und nahm eine weitere Gabel von der Torte. Sie schmeckte wirklich hervorragend.

Athenodora stellte den Bauern zurück an seine Position. „Weiß oder Schwarz?"

Ich entschied mich für Weiß und eröffnete.

„Du scheinst von Carlisle gelernt zu haben.", kommentierte Athenodora nach meinem dritten Zug, als sie mein Bauernopfer lächelnd vom Brett nahm. „Er benutzt gern Gambits."

„Ja, stimmt.", gab ich zu. Aber ich hatte auch einige schmutzige Tricks von Jasper gelernt und so gewann ich die Partie.

„Beeindruckend, Renesmee.", lobte Athenodora und ordnete blitzschnell wieder die Figuren. „Revanche?"

„Gerne."

Ich verlor und war mir nach dem Spiel nicht ganz sicher, ob Athenodora mich zuvor getestet hatte und mich absichtlich hatte gewinnen lassen, auch wenn ich um den Sieg hatte kämpfen müssen. Was bezweckte sie nur?

„Kann ich dich für einen Rundgang durch diesen Flügel der Burg begeistern, junge Renesmee?"

Ich war überrascht, aber ich nickte. „Ja, danke."

Athenodora erhob sich. „Möchtest du sofort beginnen oder musst du zuvor, wie sagt man, die Hände waschen? Felix wird dich zu deinen Räumen und zurück begleiten."

Auf ihre direkte, forsche Art hatte sie sich gerade danach erkundigt, ob ich pinkeln musste. Unglaublich. „Das ist nicht notwendig.", lehnte ich peinlich berührt ab.

„Nun gut, dann folge mir."

Athenodora zeigte mir die Räume, die ihrer Empfangshalle benachbart waren, und verriet mir zu einigen Stücken, auf welchem Weg die Volturi sie erworben hatten. Ich hätte zwar eher darauf getippt, dass die meisten Antiquitäten durch illegale Machenschaften in den Besitz der Vampirherrscher gelangt waren, jedoch – wenn Athenodora die Wahrheit sprach und daran hatte ich wenig Grund zu zweifeln – hatten die Volturi die meisten Gegenstände schon besessen, als sie noch nicht antik gewesen waren, und für alles Weitere die noch nicht existierenden Gesetze zu den in der Kolonialzeit ausgegrabenen Kunstschätzen lediglich sehr geschickt genutzt. Viele Antiquitäten – gerade die indischen Götterstatuen und die chinesischen Porzellanwerke – gab Athenodora als Geschenke von anderen Vampirclans an.

Ich wusste zu wenig über die asiatischen Vampire, als dass ich etwas anderes hätte glauben können. Meine Familie unterhielt keinen Kontakt zu den asiatischen Vampirclans und Alice war die Einzige, die überhaupt wenige der von dort stammenden Vampire kannte, da sie Asien bereist hatte, ehe Jasper ihr Gefährte wurde. Mir war nur sehr allgemein bekannt, dass die Volturi sich vor Jahrtausenden mit den Asiaten verbündet hatten, um gegen die Kinder des Mondes zu kämpfen. Vielleicht hatte ich ja noch Gelegenheit, mich bei Marcus danach zu erkundigen.

Felix folgte uns wie ein lautloser Schatten und hielt sich in jedem neuen Zimmer wie zuvor an der Tür auf.

Der Raum, den Athenodora als ihre Bibliothek bezeichnete, ähnelte eher einer Gemäldegalerie. Zwei Drittel des langen Raumes waren einem großen Schreibtisch vorbehalten, um den herum die hohen Wände mit Bildern behangen waren. Nur im letzten Drittel der Bibliothek befanden sich tatsächlich dicht zusammengedrängte Bücherschränke. Im Vergleich zu Marcus' Bibliothek, die zweckdienlich und leicht zugänglich eingerichtet war, schienen die Bücher hier Ausstellungsobjekte zu sein, ebenso die mit Intarsien und Blattgold verzierten Möbel, in denen sie aufbewahrt wurden. Die Schränke waren allesamt mit Glastüren versehen, einige sogar zusätzlich vergittert. Niemand las hier drin, davon war ich überzeugt.

Athenodora hakte sich bei mir unter und ich ließ es geschehen, auch wenn ich von ihrer ungebetenen Zuneigungsbekundung nicht sehr angetan war. Sie hatte jedes einzelne der Gemälde selbst in Auftrag gegeben oder als Geschenk von Caius erhalten, was wohl erklärte, warum es mehrere Porträts ihrer selbst aus diversen Epochen gab.

„Dieses ist eines meiner liebsten Bilder." Athenodora führte mich in einen Fenstererker des Raumes. Sie lachte leise über mein Erstaunen. Vom Eingang des Raumes her war das Gemälde nicht sichtbar gewesen. Es zeigte Athenodora, die in einem prunkvollen violetten Kleid, dessen voluminöser Reifrock mit Perlen und Silberfäden bestickt war, auf einem zierlichen Sessel mit hoher Lehne saß. Vor ihr auf einem zierlichen, runden Tisch stand eine begonnene Schachpartie auf exakt dem Brett, mit dem wir gespielt hatten. Doch das wahrlich Bemerkenswerte an dem Bild war Carlisle, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß, ein ernstes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ansonsten jedoch entspannt zurückgelehnt, ein Bein ausgestreckt, eines angewinkelt. Im Hintergrund erkannte ich sogar den Saal, in dem Athenodoras und meine Partie stattgefunden hatte. An der Tür hinter Carlisle und der Königin war eine hohe, massige Gestalt in Schwarzgrau abgebildet, bei der es sich um Felix handeln musste.

Ich zwang mich, mich nicht zu vergewissern, ob er noch immer an der Tür der Bibliothek stand.

Voller Bewunderung bemerkte ich die Details des Bildes. Carlisle trug einen royalblauen Frack und moosgrüne Kniebundhosen über seinen weißen Strümpfen, dazu eine blütenweiße Spitzenkrawatte und eine champagnerfarbene Weste mit gewebtem Blumenmuster, in der ich eben jenes Kleidungsstück zu erkennen glaubte, das noch immer in seinem Schrank hing. Sein hellblondes Haar war sorgfältig in Wasserwellen gelegt und nach rechts gescheitelt. Auf dem Oberschenkel des angewinkelten Beines hielt er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger den schwarzen König. Die goldenen Augen meines Großvaters sahen zu Athenodora.

Die Vampirkönigin hob auf dem Gemälde ihre rechte Hand, deren beringte Finger den weißen Springer umfingen, an ihre durch das Korsett gewölbten Brüste. Ihren Hals umschloss eng ein fünfreihiges Perlenkollier, das mit dem Volturi-Wappen als Anhänger über ihrer Kehle verziert war. Ihre blutroten Augen schienen direkt auf mich herabzublicken.

„1722.", sagte Athenodora. „Carlisle gewann an diesem Tag."

**"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."**

**Sir Walter Scott**

Zwischen den Bücherregalen führte eine schmale, etwa einen Meter breite Teppichbahn zu einer Tür. „Lass mich dir noch einen anderen Schatz zeigen." Athenodora zwinkerte mir zu, noch immer bei mir eingehakt, klopfte an, wartete aber keine Antwort ab.

„Avanti, gioia mia.", sagte Caius, während wir schon eintraten. Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und knöpfte flink seine Anzugjacke zu, ehe er zu uns trat. Auf seiner Stuhllehne blieb sein schwarzer Mantel zurück. „Salve, Renesmee."

„Salve, Caius.", antwortete ich automatisch. Caius trug anders als Athenodora zeitgenössische Mode, wenn auch das zweireihige Nadelstreifenmuster seines Anzugs einen Hauch der Zeitlosigkeit vermittelte. Ein völlig anderes Erscheinungsbild als gestern, zumal er sein weißblondes Haar im Nacken zusammengefasst hatte, doch schien er ähnlich freundlich gestimmt zu sein.

Aber Vampire, die lächelten, konnten trotzdem beißen.

Athenodora drängte mich weiter, damit ich nicht ihren Mann, sondern das Zimmer bewunderte, welchem von beiden auch immer die Bezeichnung „Schatz" gegolten hatte. Ich zog vor zu denken, dass sie den Raum so betitelt hatte.

Wir befanden uns in einem durch hohe Fenster erleuchten, hellen, vom Fußboden bis zur Decke hin ganz und gar mit Bernstein getäfelten Zimmer. Bernstein in allen Farbnuancen von fast Weiß über Gold bis hin zu kräftigem Orange, wohin man auch blickte. Jedes einzelne Möbelstück war aus hellen, filigranen Holz, zu höchstem Glanz poliert und mit Bernsteinintarsien versehen. Die Platte von Caius' Schreibtisch war mit einem detailreichen Bernsteinmosaik geschmückt, das jedoch teilweise von einem Computer, einem Ablagefach und einer Schreibunterlage verdeckt wurde.

An den Wänden gab es dreiteilige, übereinander angeordnete Konsolen, die zusätzlich mit winzigen Blumenranken und Vögelchen aus Gold und Elfenbein geschmückt waren. Im obersten Register jeder Konsole prangte groß das Wappen der Vampirherrscher, sorgfältig aus buntem Bernstein aneinandergefügt, doch bei keinem einzelnen wiederholte sich die Kombination der Farben.

„Sieh dich ruhig um, Renesmee."

Ich fuhr beinahe aus der Haut, als Caius so plötzlich an meiner freien Seite auftauchte. Er sprach noch immer Italienisch.

Er lachte leise. „Bemerkenswert, dein Herzschlag."

Mein Herz raste tatsächlich, weil ich mich erschrocken hatte.

„Falls du dich fragst, ob sich hier Teile des berühmten Bernsteinzimmers befinden, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Renesmee."

Ich war noch so überwältigt von den tausenden glänzenden Miniaturkunstwerken, die jeder einzelne geschnittene Stein hier im Raum darstellte, dass ich mich ehrlich gesagt noch rein gar nichts gefragt hatte.

Caius fuhr fort: „Dieser Raum basiert ebenfalls auf den Entwürfen von Andreas Schlüter, der das Bernsteinzimmer dem Preußenkönig Friedrich I. 1701 vorschlug. Fertig gestellt wurde unser Zimmer noch im selben Jahr durch unsere eigenen Handwerker und somit noch vor dem der Preußen, die erst noch jahrelang nach den billigsten menschlichen Künstlern suchten." Zufriedenheit klang in Caius' Stimme mit.

1701 – das Zimmer hatte folglich schon existiert, als Carlisle sich in Volterra aufgehalten hatte. Was mein Großvater wohl von diesem Raum gehalten hatte?

Mit auf dem Rücken verschränken Armen schritt Caius neben mir von Konsole zu Konsole. In den mittleren Bildfeldern befanden sich ländliche Szenen, die minutiös aus Bernstein geformt worden waren: Hirten hüteten Schafe vor kleinen Baumgruppen; Musikanten spielten ihre Instrumente für eine Gruppe in fließende, fast durchsichtige Gewänder gehüllte Frauen, die Trommeln schlugen; in Naturheiligtümern opferten Männer und Frauen mit bedeckten Häuptern aus Wassergefäßen auf Altäre; berittene Jäger hetzten mit Speeren Hirsche und Eber entlang eines Bachlaufes. Jede Girlande und jedes Schmuckband, das die ovalen Bilder umwand, bekrönte ein winziges Volturi-Wappen. Der untere Teil der Konsolen zeigte fast schon widersprüchlich nüchtern geometrische Muster.

„Die Darstellungen entstanden in Anlehnung an die Klapptafelbilder, die in Rom und Pompeji in der späten Republik und der frühen Kaiserzeit in Mode waren. Die archäologischen Ausgrabungen beider Orte waren um 1700 noch nicht so weit gediehen, um die Funde kopieren zu können. Unsere Künstler haben sich lieber an die Originale gehalten." Caius kicherte leise über seinen Witz.

„Ursprünglich war die ganze Raumflucht mit Bernstein vertäfelt, mit Ausnahme von Athenodoras Bibliothek insgesamt fünf Zimmer." Caius schmunzelte. „Ein gewisser goldäugiger Vampir bezeichnete meine Privatgemächer als Ausbund an Dekadenz. Ich demonstrierte Carlisle daraufhin die Bedeutung von wahrer Dekadenz. Ich ließ den Bernstein in allem Räumen bis auf diesen hier abnehmen und im Innenhof verbrennen."

Während sich mein Mund vor Sprachlosigkeit öffnete, fuhr Caius ungerührt fort: „Es erinnerte mich an damals, als Nero Rom in Brand steckte…"

Athenodora kicherte plötzlich. „Du Schelm!" Sie ließ mich los und küsste Caius. „Renesmee, glaub' ihm kein Wort. Diesen Spaß treibt er mit allen unseren Gästen."

„Ach…" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Caius oder Athenodora glauben konnte. Wohl besser keinem von beiden.

Ich würde Carlisle bei Gelegenheit fragen, ob sich die Geschichte des wahnsinnigen Volturi-Königs, der seine Bernsteinzimmer abfackelte, wirklich zugetragen hatte. Schon die Tatsache, dass Caius einen solchen Witz über Verbrechen an der Kunst als lustig empfand, zeugte in meinen Augen von einem gewissen Grad an Irrsinn.


	11. Chapter 11

(11)

Abgesehen von wenigen Möbeln gab es in dem Bernsteinzimmer, das Caius als Büro nutzte, nur drei Glasvitrinen als Einrichtungsgegenstände. Wie seine Frau zuvor zeigte Caius mir die ausgestellten Objekte. Ich gewann den Eindruck, dass Caius nicht nur mehr Wert auf die Erlesenheit seiner Stücke legte, sondern auch mit der Entstehungsgeschichte der Artefakte besser vertraut war als Athenodora mit der ihrer unzähligen Sammlerstücke, die sie aus ästhetischen Gründen schätze. Athenodora besaß ihre Kunstgegenstände um des Sammelns Willen, Caius dagegen, weil er zu jedem Stück eine persönliche Beziehung hatte.

In der ersten Vitrine, die er mir vorführte, waren eingebettet in dunkelroten Samt Schmuckstücke, Orden und Münzen ausgestellt. Das zentrale Kleinod war das mir inzwischen so überaus bekannte Wappen der Volturi, um das alle anderen Wertsachen angeordnet waren.

Im Gegensatz zu der detailreichen, mit Rubinen verzierten Version, die Caius an einer feingliedrigen Goldkette um den Hals trug, war das Wappen in der Vitrine sehr schlicht gearbeitet, die Innenzeichnung war kein flaches Relief, sondern ins Metall geritzt. Die Edelsteineinlagen in dem durch Kupferbeimengung rötlichen Gold fehlten. Das V, das die jetzige Version des Wappens unterlegte, gab es noch nicht, jedoch besaß der Schmuck schon die länglich-dreieckige Form.

Caius' heutiger Schmuck war filigran und sogar für das Auge eines Vampirs ohne erkennbare Herstellungsspuren gefertigt; ein kräftiges Gelbgold mit einer leicht grauen Nuance, also eine Gold-Titan-Legierung.

Während im modernen Wappen die Bilder des fliegenden Adlers und des Baumes mit samt seiner Wurzeln überkreuz und doppelt angeordnet waren, zeigte das kupfergoldene Emblem nur einem schlichten Laubbaum auf einer Hügelkuppe, über dem ein Adler mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen schwebte.

„Der Prototyp unseres Wappens, sozusagen.", erklärte Caius. „Ich habe es selbst geschmiedet.

Der fliegende Adler repräsentiert selbstredend Unsterblichkeit." Der Anflug eines spöttischen Lächelns zog über sein Gesicht. „Das Wappentier des Götterkönigs Zeus, das Symbol der Vergöttlichung der römischen Kaiser, die Himmelfahrt Jesu… was auch immer die Menschen dem Zeichen des fliegenden Adlers nachsagen.", fügte er nonchalant hinzu. „Der Baum hat eher eine persönliche Bedeutung. Als wir uns einen der Hügel nahe des vorchristlichen Velathri zur Besiedelung aussuchten, favorisierten wir den, auf dessen höchster Stelle ein Bach unter den Wurzeln eines Baumes entsprang. Unsere Gefährtinnen argumentierten, dass es von Vorteil sei, Badewasser in der Nähe zu haben."

Caius verriet nichts zu den anderen Objekten in der Vitrine. Obwohl ich die Münzen sah, die mit Sicherheit antik waren, war wohl nichts annähernd so alt wie der Prototyp des Wappens, das er geschaffen hatte.

Am mittleren Schaukasten schritt Caius vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. Er blieb am dritten stehen, der einen Dolch enthielt, und schien darauf zu warten, dass ich zu ihm kam.

Ich folgte, doch nicht, ehe ich nicht die schlichte Schale betrachtet hatte, die Caius nicht für erwähnenswert gehalten hatte. Es handelte sich um eine etwa zwölf Zentimeter durchmessende und fünf Zentimeter hohe Schüssel, die aus einem mittelbraunen Stück Holz geschnitzt worden war. Das Holz glänzte matt, weil es unzählige Male angefasst worden sein musste. Weitere Gebrauchsspuren waren leichte Kratzer und Dellen im Holz.

Da das Vitrinenglas nieder war, konnte ich auch in das Innere des offenbar besonderen Gefäßes werfen: Die Vertiefung war von einer Flüssigkeit dunkel verfärbt, beinahe schwarz-braun. In der gleichen Farbe waren an einer Seite der Gefäßlippe kleine Tropfen ins Holz getrocknet, als sei eine Flüssigkeit hastig oder unachtsam eingefüllt worden, ehe sie trocknete.

Die dunkle Farbe, das tiefe Braun – war es etwa Blut?

Und wenn ja, wessen Blut war es, das Caius für wertvoll erachtete?

Caius räusperte sich, weil ich für seinen Geschmack wohl zu lange bei der Holzschale verweilte.

Ich ging zu ihm.

Caius zeigte mir einen Dolch, der in dem dritten Glaskasten auf zwei schmalen Ablagefüßen ruhte.

Der Dolch bestand aus einer fast lächerlich dünnen, sehr spitzen Klinge und einem prachtvollen Griff, der aus Elfenbein geschnitzt war. Was ich zuerst nur für ein ornamentales Muster gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich auf den zweiten Blick als ein flaches Relief, das sich über den gesamten Griff zog: Eine sehr exotische Darstellung eines aus dem Stand springenden Mannes, der einen Zweiten attackierte, der sich wiederum vor ihm duckte. Der Zweite war nicht etwa in Fell gekleidet, wie ich beinahe geglaubt hätte; das Fell war seine Haut. Was ich für eine Maske gehalten hatte, war das Gesicht des unterlegenen Kämpfers: Der Kopf eines Wolfes mit aufgerissenem Maul.

Sah so ein Kind des Mondes aus? Während ich mir diese Frage stellte, verspürte ich den inzwischen vertrauten Stich in meinem Herzen, als ich an Jake erinnert wurde.

Ich hatte mir die Mondkinder immer als rein tierische Wesen vorgestellt wie die Quileute-Gestaltwandler in ihrer Wolfsform.

„Der Dolch befindet sich seit mehr als 1700 Jahren in meinem Besitz, Renesmee.", sprach Caius. „Er war das Geschenk eines mongolischen Clanführers, dem ich in den Kriegen gegen die Söhne und Töchter des Mondes das Leben rettete."

Caius legte beide Hände an die Seiten des Vitrinendeckels und hob mühelos das Glas ab, um es einige Schritte entfernt auf seinem Schreibtisch abzustellen. Demnach waren wohl alle Glaskästen nur als Staubschutz über den Objekten, nicht als Diebstahlsicherung. Wer würde auch so dumm sein, einen Vampir bestehlen zu wollen? Außer den Dienern der Volturi konnte kein Mensch von den hier aufbewahrten Kunstschätzen und Kulturgütern wissen, und kein Vampir, der bei Verstand war, würde es je wagen, die Könige zu bestehlen.

Wieder neben mir stehend fuhr Caius fort: „Die asiatischen Vampire sind sehr traditionsbewusst, was rituelle Morde angeht. Demnach waren sie auch sehr erfinderisch, was ihre Waffen anbelangt." Caius hob den Dolch aus seinem Bett und balancierte ihn längs auf seinem linken Zeigefinger, ehe er mir die Waffe auf der ausgestreckten rechten Hand präsentierte. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem blasierten Lächeln. „Nur eine von einem Vampir geschmiedete Waffe ist in der Lage, einen Vampir zu verletzen und zu töten."

Zuerst glaubte ich nicht, dass das Messer tatsächlich diese Fähigkeit besitzen könnte und Caius, der mich aufmerksam beobachtete, bemerkte es.

„Du zweifelst an der Wahrheit in meinen Worten, Renesmee?" Sein Lächeln offenbarte nun seine Zähne. „Dann sieh jetzt genau hin."

Caius umschloss mit der rechten Hand den Dolch, während er die Linke mit der Handfläche nach oben kehrte. Blitzschnell stach er zu.

Entsetzt fuhr ich zurück, als das Geräusch von zersprengtem Gestein den Raum erfüllte und starrte auf seine Hand, in der der Dolch stecken geblieben war. Caius hatte sich selbst mit solcher Wucht verletzt, dass der Griff zitterte, als er ihn mit der rechten Hand losließ.

Das alles war in nur wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen geschehen.

Das Lächeln lag weiterhin auf seinen Lippen und erschien mir nun bedrohlich. Jedoch nichts verriet, dass er Schmerz empfand. Seine Mimik steigerte sich zum Grinsen, als er mit der rechten Hand die Schneide wieder aus seinem Fleisch zog. Er hielt mir seine linke Handfläche entgegen, so dass meine Augen für einige Momente durch die Stichwunde hindurchblicken konnten, ehe sie begann, sich zu schließen.

Caius schüttelte seine linke Hand aus, ballte einige Male die Finger, besah sich dann seine geheilte Handfläche, auf der nur noch ein dunkler Fleck und einige Haarrisse zu erkennen waren, schließlich nur noch milchweiße, unverletzte Haut.

Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich schluckte trocken.

Caius hatte mir sehr effektiv demonstriert, dass die Klinge wirklich in der Lage war, das Fleisch eines Vampirs zu schneiden. Ich fragte mich, wie vielen vor mir er dieses Kunststück vorgeführt hatte – oder wie viele Vampire er mit der Waffe gemeuchelt hatte.

„Warum zeigst du mir den Dolch, Caius? Als Drohung?" Meine Anspannung war in meiner leisen Stimme deutlich erkennbar.

Caius blickte mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln von der Klinge auf. „Kein Wunder, dass Aro dich für amüsant hält, Renesmee… Ich wollte dir lediglich ein Meisterwerk zeigen, das von einem vampirischen Künstler geschaffen wurde, ebenso wie der Raum, in dem wir uns befinden, nach all den von Menschen hergestellten Dingen, die meine Gemahlin so schätzt."

Caius brachte es fertig, das Wort Menschen abfällig klingen zu lassen.

Wie beiläufig ließ er mich wissen: „Glaube mir, wollte ich dich töten, wäre es zum einen längst geschehen, zum anderen würde ich keine Waffe verwenden lassen, die zu mir zurückverfolgbar wäre." Mit einer fast zärtlichen Geste legte er das Messer in die Halterung zurück. „Auch habe ich nicht beabsichtigt, dich durch die Darstellung eines Mondkindes unangebracht an deinen verstorbenen Mann zu erinnern. Das Volk deines Mannes, so interessant seine Fähigkeiten sein mögen, ist nicht das, was wir als _Werwölfe _im engeren Sinn betrachten. Die Quileutes sind Gestaltwandler, wie dir natürlich bekannt ist; sie sind wie wir Regeln zur Geheimhaltung ihrer Existenz unterworfen und vor allem sind sie keine unberechenbare Bestien wie die Mondkinder, deren habgierige Territorialkämpfe nur noch von denen der südamerikanischen Vampirclans übertroffen wurden, ehe wir ihnen Einhalt geboten." Caius ging zum Schreibtisch, nahm das Glas und stülpte es wieder über den Vitrinensockel.

„Marcus besitzt in seiner Bibliothek Kopien meiner Berichte über die Feldzüge gegen die Kinder des Mondes und verfasste selbst einige Studien über die Werwölfe. Ich bin mir sicher, er gewährt dir gerne Zugang zu allem…" Caius schmunzelte und drehte sich mit im Rücken verschränkten Armen zu mir. „Ich könnte dir einige interessante Narben zeigen, die ich aus Kämpfen gegen die Werwölfe davongetragen habe." Er lachte auf. „Aber das wäre nun wirklich _unangebracht_, nicht wahr?" Mit einer eleganten Geste ordnete er wie zufällig die Krawatte auf seiner Brust, ehe er beide Hände sorgsam vor seiner Körpermitte ineinander verschränkte.

„Zurück zu dir, Renesmee. Ich bin kein Talent-Sammler wie mein Bruder Aro. Ich mag vielleicht noch immer ein wenig… verstimmt sein über unser Zerwürfnis mit deiner Familie, aber ich weiß auch durchaus die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu schätzen, die dein Hierbleiben mit sich brächte. Ich bitte dich lediglich darum, wenn du das nächste Mal deine Familie kontaktierst, Carlisle meine Grüße zu übermitteln."

Caius und Diplomatie? Wie lachhaft!

Seit Athenodora mich in das Bernsteinzimmer geführt hatte, hatte ihr Mann nichts anderes getan, als mir zu drohen, auch wenn er mir mehrfach das Gegenteil zu versichern versuchte. Wenn ich Carlisle einen Gruß von Caius mitteilte, konnte ich meinem Großvater ebenso gut schreiben, ich würde hier als Geisel gehalten. Weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war es jedenfalls nicht.

„Okay, das kann ich tun.", antwortete ich dennoch, obwohl ich nichts dergleichen vorhatte. Mein Herzschlag raste wieder ebenso wie in dem Augenblick, in dem Caius neben mir aufgetaucht war.

„Gut." Caius legte lächelnd seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Felix, bitte begleite unseren Gast in ihre Gemächer zurück. Auf Wiedersehen, Renesmee." Formvollendet deutete er einen Diener an.

Ich wandte mich zum Gehen und wollte mich der Höflichkeit halber noch von Athenodora verabschieden, doch sie war nicht mehr im Bernsteinzimmer. Sie musste während dem Monolog ihres Mannes gegangen sein, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte.

Felix schlug für den Rückweg ein rascheres Tempo als zuvor an. Ich ließ ihn also an jeder Tür, die er mir aufhielt, warten, bis ich zum ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Ich hatte nicht vor, mit den hohen Absätzen auf den polierten, spiegelglatten Fließen und Parkettböden ein Wettrennen zu veranstalten und auszurutschen, damit ganz Volterra über die tollpatschige Halbvampirin lachen konnte.

Am Verbindungstor zum Palais gab Felix sein Spiel auf und schritt fast menschlich langsam neben mir her durch den Nordflügel.

„Verrate mir, Rensemee, hat deine Familie dich gelehrt zu kämpfen?", fragte er. „Jasper hat einen guten Ruf als Soldat und ich würde zu gerne gegen seine Schülerin antreten."

„Ich _kann_ mich selbst verteidigen.", antwortete ich in der Hoffnung, Felix würde es dabei bewenden lassen. Mir gefiel nicht, was ich aus Carlisles Notizen über ihn erfahren hatte. Und ich erinnerte mich deutlich daran, dass er bei der falschen Gerichtsverhandlung gegen meine Familie meiner Mutter mit einem sehr hinterhältigen Grinsen zugewinkt hatte. Dafür hätte Felix zwar einen Tritt in die Eier verdient, aber ich würde nicht diejenige sein, die ihm diesen verpassen könnte.

„Das Training der Wache beginnt in präzise 21 Minuten. Ich würde mich freuen, dich in unserer illustren Runde zu begrüßen.", lud Felix mich ein. Ich fragte mich, ob er mich aus eigenem Interesse einlud oder auf Befehl eines der Könige. Wie eine Werbeveranstaltung der Army. _Komm zum Training, komm zur Wache?_

„Ein Kampf zwischen uns beiden wäre kaum fair, Felix. Ich bin nur zur Hälfte Vampir." Meine Aussage stellte mein Licht ein wenig unter den Scheffel, aber ich hoffte, dass ich damit für ihn deutlich genug war.

Felix beschleunigte kurz seine Schritte, bis er sich vor mir befand und rückwärts lief, während er mit beiden Armen eine ausladende Geste vollführte. „Ich verspreche, ich werde dir nicht die Schulter auskugeln wie Carlisle, als ich ihm das erste Mal den Hintern versohlt habe."

„Nein, danke.", sagte ich spitz. „Ich kenne Carlisles Bericht über euren ersten Kampf." Umso mehr ein Grund, nicht gegen Felix zu kämpfen.

„Ah, du bist also von mir eingeschüchtert." Felix lachte auf und kehrte nach einem tänzerischen Seitwärtsschritt wieder neben mich zurück. Grübchen erschienen in seinen Wangen.

_Flirtete_ er etwa mit mir?

Ich musste ihm leider einen gewissen rüpelhaften Charme zugestehen. Nicht nur in der Statur schien er Emmet zu ähneln. Doch im Gegensatz zu Felix tat Emmet – mit Ausnahme von Grizzlybären – keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide und war auch kein ausgebildeter Mörder.

„Nein. Ich bin nur realistisch.", konterte ich.

„Ah." Felix nickte. Die Grübchen verschwanden jedoch nicht und er ließ sich auch nicht so leicht abwimmeln, wie ich gehofft hatte. „Dann schaust du uns eben nur zu. Ich liebe Zuschauer." Er zog suggestiv eine Augenbraue hoch, lachte aber, um seinen Worten die sexuelle Konnotation zu nehmen.

Ich war mir nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, wie ich Felix einordnen sollte. Einerseits flirtete er mit mir, andererseits relativierte er jeden Flirt gleich wieder.

Wir waren an der Treppe des Mittelbaus angelangt, die in den ersten Stock führte.

„Ich überlege es mir, okay?" Ich ging Felix drei Stufen voraus, bis ich ihn überragte. „Von hier aus finde ich alleine zu meinem Zimmer, danke." Damit ließ ich ihn stehen.

„Treffpunkt ist hier im Innenhof!", rief er mir selbstsicher nach. „Noch 17 Minuten!"

**Anmerkung: Die ominöse Holzschale… Nein, es handelt sich nicht um den Heiligen Gral und das Blut Christi. Mal ehrlich – als das Blut vergossen wurde, war Jesus noch praktisch ein Nobody und was bitte will ein 1200 Jahre älterer Vampir mit dem Artefakt einer Religion, die noch in den Kinderschuhen steckt?**

**Das Blut ist das von Athenodora und der Grund ihrer Verwandlung durch Caius. Grund für ein Outtake, wenn ich die Zeit dazu finde.**


	12. Chapter 12

(12)

Ich wartete präzise 16 Minuten, ehe ich mein Zimmer wieder verließ. Ich war neugierig, wie Felix das Training gestalten würde, wie ich leider zugeben musste. Und da die Fenster meiner Räume nicht in den Innenhof zeigten, war ich gezwungen, mich nach draußen zu begeben.

Meine Kleidung bestand noch immer aus dem Hosenanzug und den High-Heels, die Felix hoffentlich signalisierten, dass ich kein kampftaugliches Schuhwerk trug und mich noch immer nicht auf einen Kampf einlassen würde. Zusätzlich trug ich eine Sonnenbrille, damit mir Felix nicht an den Augen ablesen konnte, wie ich auf ihn reagierte.

Felix hockte im Schneidersitz auf der Brüstung der breiten Treppe des Palais, als ich unter freien Himmel auf die Terrasse trat. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und Grübchen begrüßte er mich.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst, Renesmee. Die Frauen kommen immer zu mir." Er erhob sich und hüpfte aus dem Stand an meine Seite.

„Ich bin neugierig. Auf euer Training, aber nicht auf dich, Felix.", stellte ich klar.

Auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofes, an der Treppe, die von der mittelalterlichen Burg herabführte, saß eine ordentliche Gruppe Vampire. Es waren weit mehr, als ich erwartet hätte. Ich zählte 16 Personen, die in der Sonne glitzerten, während Felix und ich uns noch im Schatten befanden. Von den ranghohen Mitgliedern der Wache fehlten nur Jane und Renata, Aros Leibwächterinnen. Alec war jedoch anwesend; auch Gianna sah ich.

Ich fragte mich, ob Jane und Renata vom Training ausgenommen waren aufgrund ihrer Talente – aber warum war dann Alec hier? – oder weil Aro ihre Dienste im Moment benötigte.

Am unteren Ende der Treppe blieb Felix stehen. „Du bleibst am Besten hier, wenn du dich nicht anders entschieden hast." Er deutete auf die niedere Mauer, wo ich beide Male gegessen hatte. Dann joggte er los über den Innenhof, zog sich im Laufen die Anzugjacke und sein Hemd aus, bis er mit bloßem Oberkörper vor den anderen Mitgliedern der Wache stand. Seine Kleidung warf er zusammen mit seinen Schuhen achtlos auf eine der unteren Treppenstufen.

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, was ich da sah! Felix beachtete mich nicht länger, ließ gleichzeitig aber auch nichts aus, um seinen Körper zur Schau zu stellen.

Felix klatschte in die Hände und begann dann im vulgärsten Italienisch, das ich je zu Ohren bekommen hatte, Befehle und Beschimpfungen zu brüllen.

Das Training hatte begonnen.

Jeder Vampir gehorchte Felix aufs Wort, egal ob begabt oder nicht.

Alec schien ohne sein Talent zu kämpfen; sein Trainingspartner war zuerst eine Frau, deren Namen ich nicht kannte, danach Demetri, dem er unterlag, dann Chelsea.

Die meisten männlichen Vampire legten nun zu Beginn der Ringkämpfe ihre Oberbekleidung ab – die weiblichen traten in engen T-Shirts oder in Sport-BHs an. Bald erkannte ich, dass Felix nur teilweise mit seinem Aussehen geprahlt hatte. Zum einen riss lockere Kleidung, weil sie im Kampf für ein Manöver erlaubte, den Gegner zu packen, doch anschließend erschwerte die bloße Vampirhaut es, den Kontrahenten festhalten zu können.

Alles lief wirklich so brutal und schonungslos ab, wie Carlisle es beschrieben hatte. Es war unglaublich, mit welcher Grausamkeit die Kämpfenden vorgingen.

Felix trennte gelegentlich zwei Ringer, die sich wortwörtlich in einander verbissen hatten; er teilte Ratschläge und Beschimpfungen aus, wenn einer sich einen Fehler erlaubte; er gruppierte Gegner neu, manchmal auch zwei gegen einen.

Stählerne Vampirkörper krachten aneinander, dass mir beinahe die Ohren schmerzten. Es wurde geknurrt, gefaucht, gebissen, geflucht. Bekam jemand Zähne zu spüren, was aus meiner Sicht zum Glück nur selten geschah, so wurden wüste Beschimpfungen ausgetauscht, an welchem Körperteil der andere ein Gegner noch saugen dürfe.

Die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der mir Felix grinsend einen Blick zuwarf, war, ehe er Demetri für sich selbst als Gegner wählte. Nun, ich _hatte_ ihm erzählt, dass ich Carlisles Bericht seines ersten Kampfes kannte, also konnte er auch davon ausgehen, dass ich von seinem Kampf gegen Demetri wusste.

Die meisten der anderen Vampire unterbrachen das Ringen, um Felix und Demetri zu beobachten. Ein Raunen ging durch die Wache, es wurden Wetten abgeschlossen. Felix hatte ich noch nicht in Aktion gesehen, wohl aber Demetri, der jedes seiner vier Trainingsduelle gewonnen hatte.

Die beiden ungleichen Vampire nahmen einander gegenüber Aufstellung und Alec zählte bis Drei. Von der ersten Sekunde an gingen Felix und Demetri sich an die Kehle. Der Kampf dauerte kaum eine Minute, ehe Demetri unterlag. Felix hatte ihn in der Luft während eines Sprunges gepackt, hielt ihn an einem Oberschenkel und einer Schulter. Noch im Flug riss Felix ihm dabei das Bein auf den Rücken. Ein scharfes Knacken und Demetris Schmerzensschrei gellten von den Mauern des Innenhofes wieder, ehe Felix den kleineren Körper unter sich im Sand begrub.

„Felix gewinnt!", verkündete Alec. Während Felix sich erhob, kniete sich der Zwilling neben Demetri, dessen Körper erschlaffte. Felix ging neben Alec in die Hocke, drehte Demetri auf den Rücken und wieder knackten Knochen, schabten in Gelenken übereinander, als sie in die richtige Position, in der sie verheilen sollten, gezwungen wurden. Demetri bemerkte von alledem nichts, da Alec ihn vollkommen betäubt hatte. Felix tauschte wenige Dankesworte mit Alec, dann klopfte er sich den Staub von der Hose und erklärte das Training für beendet.

„Du elender Hurensohn!" Eine sehr üppige dunkelhaarige Vampirfrau baute sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten vor Felix auf. „War das wirklich notwendig?!"

Felix richtete sich auf und überragte die Frau, die er geringschätzig betrachtete. „Reg' dich nicht auf, Heidi, bis heute Nacht ist Demetri so gut wie neu und er kann's dir wieder besorgen!" Felix verdrehte in Alecs Richtung die Augen, als wolle er sagen „Weiber!"

Heidi fauchte und bleckte die Zähne. Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich, sie würde Felix anspringen, doch dann drehte sie sich um und kniete neben Demetri, der gerade seine Sinne zurückzuerhalten schien, nieder.

Noch am Boden liegend fluchte Demetri in einer Sprache, die mir nicht geläufig war, während er sein Bein zu strecken versuchte. Alec half ihm auf die Beine, Heidi stützte ihn. Alec holte sein Hemd und sein Sakko von der Treppe, dann sprang er aus dem Stand auf einen Balkon im dritten Stock der Burg und war verschwunden.

Demetri und Felix unterhielten sich – beide gut gelaunt, obwohl der eine gerade den anderen schwer verletzt hatte – in der mir unbekannten Sprache, während Heidi noch immer wütend dabei stand. Nach einem Abschiedsgruß setzte Felix ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und schlenderte zu mir. Ohne Hemd.

„Nun, Renesmee, was denkst du?"

„Dass ich Recht hatte, nicht gegen dich zu kämpfen."

Felix lachte und setzte sich breitbeinig neben mir auf die Mauer. „Demetri und ich kämpfen seit mehr als zwei Jahrtausenden mit und gegeneinander. Unsere Chancen stehen Fifty-fifty und trotzdem können wir es nicht lassen. Es könnte sich ja noch eines Tages herausstellen, dass einer von uns der Bessere ist." Felix blickte auf die andere Seite des Hofes, wo Demetri inzwischen humpelte, während Heidi in seiner Nähe stand, und sagte spitz: „In den letzten 300 Jahren war es leider nicht mehr dasselbe, seit eine gewisse Person mir meinen besten Freund zu vergällen versucht." Bei den letzten Worten erhob er sogar die Stimme, obwohl Heidi und Demetri uns auch so in absoluter Klarheit hören konnten.

Heidis Augen sprühten Funken auf Felix, Demetri schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du mit mir flirtest, Felix?", fragte ich geradeheraus. „Weil dein bester Freund eine Gefährtin hat und du nicht?"

„Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, ich würde mit dir flirten, Kleines?" In jeder anderen Situation wäre Felix' Lächeln charmant gewesen, doch ich war weder in der Stimmung für seinen Humor noch im Geringsten an ihm interessiert.

Mit schneidender Stimme entgegnete ich: „Vielleicht der Umstand, dass du hier bist und dein Hemd noch dort drüben auf der Treppe?"

„Erwischt." Felix zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ dabei seine Brustmuskeln hüpfen.

Ich beschloss, ein für alle Mal einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Ich stand auf. „Felix, du solltest nicht vergessen, dass ich hierher gekommen bin, weil ich nach dem Tod meines Gefährten auf meinen eigenen Tod gehofft habe. Dass ich noch lebe, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich verfügbar bin, verstanden?" Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet und ließ ihn nun stehen, zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit.

„Renesmee!" Felix lief mir die Treppe hinauf nach und schlüpfte vor mir in die Eingangshalle des Palais. Ich hatte keine Wahl als anzuhalten, wenn ich nicht im Laufen an seine nackte Brust klatschen wollte.

„Verzeih mir, ich wollte nicht unverschämt sein." Felix senkte sogar die Lider, während er sprach. „Ich flirte gerne, das ist alles." Er gab mir den Weg frei und verneigte sich förmlich. „Guten Tag, Herrin."

_Guten Tag, Herrin._ Was sollte das nun schon wieder? Dachte Felix etwa, ich würde mich bei den Königen über ihn beschweren?

Ich blätterte so lange in Carlisles Buch, bis mir stets Felix' Name zwischen den Zeilen auffiel, doch ich erfuhr nichts Genaueres über ihn. Er war noch vor Beginn der christlichen Zeitrechnung zur Wache gestoßen, das war alles.

Als ich das Ende der Seiten erreichte, fand ich zwischen den letzten leeren Seiten und dem Einband einen Umschlag mit einer Einladung zu einem Maskenball mit Aros Unterschrift sowie einen doppelt gefalteten Zettel, den mein Großvater dort hineingelegt hatte. Die Einladungskarte war auf der Vorderseite mit der Zeichnung einer venezianischen Maske, deren Gesicht je zur Hälfte lachte und weinte, versehen worden. Der Papierbogen, von viel schlechterer Qualität als das handgeschöpfte Papier des Notizbuches, war brüchig und an den Knickstellen löcherig. Jedoch enthüllte sich mir ein interessantes Geheimnis, als ich das Blatt glatt strich und las:

_V., 16. Nov._

_Aro erklärte mir, dass er einst Jane gebeten habe, ihr Talent zu benutzen, während er sie berührte. Mir erscheint es ein grausames Experiment, doch auf diese Weise war Aro in der Lage festzustellen, dass Janes Gabe eine physische ist. Sie fügt den Schmerz tatsächlich dem Körper ihres Opfers zu, nicht dessen Geist._

_Jane, die sich stets in Aros Nähe aufhält, bot mir eine Kostprobe an. Ich hätte abgelehnt, hätte sie mir Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort gelassen, da ich bereits Zeuge ihres Talents geworden war, doch sie bereitete mir bereits Schmerzen, ehe sie das letzte Wort zu Ende gesprochen hatte._

_Was für eine hinterhältige, abgrundtief bösartige Person!_

_Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde ich meine Haut aufplatzen und das Fleisch darunter in winzige Stücke gerissen. Durch meine Schreie hörte ich, wie Aro ihr befahl, meine Folter zu beenden, und sie tadelte._

_Alec war es, der mir auf die Beine half. „Verzeih' meiner unbeherrschten Schwester, Carlisle.", sprach er, ehe er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Janey, das war sehr unangebracht."_

_Sie lächelte nur unberührt. Bösartig und kaltherzig._

_Ich beobachtete auf meiner Haut, wo keine Kleidung sie bedeckte, wie winzige Risse sich schlossen und heilten, während meine Haut, wo ich sie nicht sehen konnte, sich wie unter tausenden Nadelstichen anfühlte. Der Schmerz, abgesehen von dem unangenehmen Heilungsprozess, war rasch verflogen, sobald Jane ihre Fähigkeit nicht mehr gegen mich einsetzte._

_Alec bat Aro, er möge seine und meine Anwesenheit entschuldigen, und geleitete mich in den Innenhof zwischen den Burgen in den Garten, der im Südwesten angelegt wurde._

_Während unseres Gesprächs entschuldigte er sich nochmals für Janes Verhalten, anschließend beschrieb er sein Talent als genaues Gegenteil zu ihrem._

„_Keine Sorge, ich werde es nicht an dir ausprobieren, auch wenn du von mir keine Schmerzen zu befürchten hast. Mein Talent würde jede deiner Sinneswahrnehmungen abschneiden: Du wärst blind, ohne Gehör, ohne Tast- und Geruchssinn. Du wärst nicht in der Lage, dich zu bewegen, weil du kein Gefühl mehr für deinen eigenen Körper besäßest."_

_Ich erfuhr weiterhin, dass Aro durch Alec Gnade bei Hinrichtungen gewährt: Dem Verurteilten werden die Sinne genommen und dadurch auch der Schmerz, während er in Stücke gerissen wird._

_Ich fragte Alec, warum er bei den sieben Vampiren, deren Tod ich mit ansehen musste, nie seine Gabe benutzte. Seine Antwort lautete, es sei zwar sein Talent, aber nicht seine Entscheidung, wem Gnade zustehe und wem nicht._

_Ich zeige erste Anzeichen von Paranoia; in den vergangenen Stunden war ich ständig beschäftigt mit dem Gedanken, dass ich es nicht einmal bemerken würde, wenn Alec sich auf Befehl seiner Herren mir näherte._

_Aro:_

_Liest durch die Berührung seiner Hände mit der Hand einer anderen Person deren Erinnerungen und Gedanken, von der Wiege bis zum jetzigen Moment. Die Bilder, die ich in meinem Geist sah, während er sein Talent bei unserer ersten Begegnung bei mir anwandte, waren unglaublich. Ich sah Dinge aus meinem menschlichen Leben, die ich für immer vergessen glaubte. Ein gefährliches Talent, das er klug nutzt. Ihm bleibt keine Lüge verborgen._

_Sulpicia:_

_Ich begegnete ihr zu selten, um mit letzter Sicherheit beurteilen zu können, dass sie wirklich keine Gabe besitzt. Ich würde Aro auch zutrauen, die Gabe seiner Frau als Geheimwaffe im Verborgenen zu halten._

_Caius:_

_Nicht begabt, so weit mir bekannt. Er ist gefährlich durch seine überlegene Intelligenz; ein bewundernswerter, tödlicher Stratege. Der wahre Anführer des Clans, nicht Aro, den er für sich sprechen lässt._

_Athenodora:_

_Sollte Aufdringlichkeit bis über die Grenzen jeglicher Höflichkeit hinweg ein Talent darstellen, ist diese Frau wahrlich gesegnet. Noch bin ich mir nicht sicher, warum sie solches Interesse an mir bekundet._

_Marcus:_

_Er nimmt die Stärke und Art einer Beziehung war, welche zwei oder mehr Personen als Paar und Gruppe untereinander pflegen. Liebe, Hass, Gleichgültigkeit; auch, ob ein Vampir ihm und den beiden anderen Königen loyal ergeben ist._

_Er erwähnte nicht, ob Didyme ein Talent besaß, auch wenn ich es vermuten würde, da sie Aros leibliche Schwester war und Geschwister – wie Jane und Alec – gleichermaßen begabt zu sein scheinen._

_Chelsea:_

_Ihre Fähigkeit ergänzt die des Marcus. Sieht er die Loyalität eines Vampirs zu sich und seinen Brüdern verblassen, kann sie die Person wieder an ihre Herren binden. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie insgeheim versucht, mich an die Volturi zu binden. Ich diskutiere gerne mit Marcus; er ist stets ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner. So interessant Aro auch ist, mit ihm endet die Hälfte aller Konversationen im Streit. Für Caius empfinde ich Verachtung und tiefe Abscheu. Ich tendiere zu glauben, dass ich noch nicht an die drei Brüder gebunden wurde, so lange ich zu negativen Gefühlen fähig bin._

_Demetri:_

_Fährtenleser, Spürhund. Ist ihm einmal ein Vampir oder Mensch begegnet und lebt dieser noch, so ist er fähig, diese Person instinktiv überall auf der Welt aufzuspüren._

_Felix:_

_Kein Talent im engeren Sinn, doch seine Körperkraft ist so groß wie die eines neugeborenen Vampirs._

_Eleazar:_

_Ein Glücksgriff für Aro, da er potentielle Talente in Menschen wahrnehmen kann, auch wenn er nicht immer vorhersehen kann, wie genau sich das Talent in dem Vampir manifestieren wird. Er war es, der Alec und Jane für seinen Herrn fand, und sie mit Aro in der Anwendung ihrer Gaben schulte._

_Renata:_

_Schild gegen körperliche Angriffe._

_Katharina:_

_Kann leblose Gegenstände durch Blickkontakt in Brand setzten, etwa eine Kerze oder ein Kaminfeuer. Aro und Caius würden es wohl auch gerne sehen, könnte sie ihre Feinde in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Sie selbst sagte mir, sie könne einen Vampir erst dann in Brand setzten, nachdem seine Haut verletzt wurde. Was nicht heißt, dass sie nicht auch ein Haus anzünden kann, in dem sich Vampire aufhalten, wie sie es in den Rumänen-Kriegen nach eigener Aussage getan hat, um die Gegner in die Arme der Wache zu treiben._

_Afton, Beverly, Corin, Frederica, Gabrielle, Rinaldo, Santiago, Salvatore, Tomaš:_

_Keine Gabe._

Es waren einige Namen dabei, die ich nicht kannte; besonders die talentierte Katharina fiel mir auf. Einige Personen gehörten nicht zu den Wachen, die beim Scheinprozess gegen meine Familie die drei Brüder begleitet hatten; manche Namen deckten sich auch nicht mit denen, die ich beim Training der Wache gehört hatte. Ich glaubte nicht, dass die Männer und Frauen wie Eleazar aus Volterra fort gegangen waren, da sowohl Eleazar wie die Volturi darauf beharrten, dass er das einzige Mitglied der Wache war, dem sie gestattet hatten, sie zu verlassen. Waren die anderen in einem Kampf gestorben? Oder waren sie für ein – vermeintliches? – Vergehen hingerichtet worden? Oder gar, weil sie einfach nur gehen hatten wollen?


	13. Chapter 13

(13)

Ich bat Gianna, die mir am Morgen neue Lebensmittel und Wäsche brachte, sie möge bei Herrn Marcus einen Termin für mich vereinbaren. Ich wollte nicht wieder einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Vampir, der sich in seinem Vorzimmer aufspielte, provozieren. Und so konnte Aro sich auch nicht mehr beschweren, ich würde die mir zugeteilte Dienerin nicht in Anspruch nehmen, auch wenn ich Marcus weniger antiquiert telefonisch hätte erreichen können.

Gianna kehrte mit einem wachsversiegelten Briefumschlag von Marcus zurück. Das Wachssiegel zeigte ein schlichtes M. Auf einem schweren Papierbogen, in das als Wasserzeichen das unvermeidliche Volturi-Wappen eingebracht war, teilte er mir mit, ich könne mich zu jeder beliebigen Tageszeit zu ihm begeben; auch sofort, wenn ich es wünschte.

Ich dankte Gianna, entließ sie und ging wenige Minuten später zu Marcus.

Marcus sah von den Büchern auf, die er im hinteren Teil seiner Bibliothek auf einem Mahagoni-Tisch mit Löwenfüßen aufgebaut hatte.

„Ah, Nessie. Willkommen in meinem Reich." Er bedeutete mir mit einer sparsamen Geste, mich auf dem Ledersessel in der Nähe des Tisches niederzulassen. Er selbst stand an einem Lesepult, auf dem ein äußert voluminöses Buch, augenscheinlich mit handbeschrifteten Seiten, aufgeschlagen lag.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", erkundigte er sich.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kam mir in dem großen Sessel, neben all den riesigen Bücherregalen winzig und verloren vor.

„Ich… ich fühle mich so einsam.", brachte ich schließlich hervor.

Marcus nickte kurz, verstand, was ich ausdrücken wollte. Dass ich nicht gekommen war, weil ich seine Gesellschaft suchte, sondern weil ich es nicht ertrug, wie sehr es mich in meinem Zimmer erdrückte, ohne Jake und umgeben von mir feindlich gesonnenen Personen zu sein.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich gegen diese Art von Einsamkeit machtlos bin." Marcus seufzte schwer. „Deine Decke liegt noch drüben auf dem Sofa."

„Danke.", murmelte ich.

Nach einigen Momenten eines eher unangenehmen Schweigens ging Marcus und brachte mir die Decke einfach, legte sie auf eine der Armlehnen meines Sessels.

„Ich wollte dich nicht von der Arbeit abhalten.", setzte ich zur Entschuldigung an.

„Von dieser Art Arbeit lasse ich mich gerne abhalten. Die Verwaltung unserer Liegenschaften zählte noch nie zu meinen liebsten Beschäftigungen."

Die ganzen Bücher auf diesem Tisch, die mir die filigran geschnitzten Beine zu schmächtig erschienen ließen –

„Sind das hier etwa alles Verzeichnisse eurer Besitztümer?!" Meine Familie war wortwörtlich stinkreich, doch sämtliche Akten, die Carlisle besaß, stellten nur einen Bruchteil der hier versammelten Werke dar.

Marcus schmunzelte. „Nur dieses eine Werk hier enthält eine Sammlung von Pachtverträgen." Er klappte den Wälzer zu, der vor ihm auf dem Pult aufgeschlagen war. „Von den anderen Büchern dachte ich, sie könnten dich vielleicht interessieren. Aber keine Sorge, du brauchst dich jetzt nicht damit beschäftigen, es war nur eine Idee von mir."

„Zeig mir die Bücher, Marcus. Bring mich auf andere Gedanken."

„Verzeih, aber es ist keine angenehme Ablenkung. Wenn du lieber etwas anderes…" Er unterbrach sich, als ich neben ihm stand. „Ach, die Wissbegierde der Jugend." Ein Anflug von Humor lag in Marcus' Worten. Er legte den schweren Urkundenband in dem Regal hinter uns an einer freien Stelle ab, kehrte dann wieder an den Tisch zurück und bot mir wortlos zwei Bücher auf seinen Handflächen an, beide in rotes Leder gebunden, jedoch ohne eingeprägten Titel.

Ich nahm den ersten Band entgegen und schlug ihn vorsichtig auf. Der Geruch der Jahrhunderte wogte mir entgegen. Ich blätterte weiter bis zur ersten handgeschriebenen Seite.

**Immortalis puer et puella delenda sunt.**

Das war der einzige Satz, der sich über das obere Drittel des Blattes erstreckte: „Unsterbliche Knaben und Mädchen müssen vernichtet werden."

Ich verspürte Überraschung, dann Erfurcht, als dich begriff, was für ein Werk ich in Händen hielt, dann Schauder, weil mir all die unschuldigen Kinder in den Sinn kamen, die von wahnsinnigen Vampiren gezeugt worden waren, und schließlich zusammen mit ihren Schöpfern hingerichtet worden waren.

Das Buch war eines der gefürchteten Gesetzbücher, die die Volturi-Könige geschaffen hatten.

Ich war für einen Moment lang so überwältigt von der Bedeutung des Artefaktes, das ich in Händen hielt, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ich es sofort weiter durchblättern wollte, oder ob ich aus Neugier nun auch das zweite Buch aufschlagen sollte.

Marcus erleichterte mir die Entscheidung, indem er das zweite Buch für mich auf seinem Stehpult aufklappte. Der erste Satz war diesmal auf Italienisch verfasst statt in Latein, und offenbar war das Buch erst zu einem Zeitpunkt entstanden, als der Buchdruck erfunden worden war.

**Tutti i Infantini dalla Luna devono essere sterminati****. **

Die Kinder des Mondes! Die Erzfeinde der Volturi, die echten Werwölfe, wenn man so wollte.

Marcus blätterte für mich weiter und ich las halblaut vor mich hin murmelnd den Gesetzestext, der auf der folgenden Seite wiederholt und erläutert wurde.

„Alle Kinder des Mondes müssen getötet werden. Jeder, der einem Werwolf Unterkunft und Schutz bietet, ob absichtlich oder unwissentlich, ob Mensch, ob Vampir, ob ein anderes Lebewesen, wird mit ihm hingerichtet. Jeder, der vom Aufenthaltsort eines Werwolfs Kenntnis erhält und es nicht meldet, muss getötet werden. Jeder Mensch, der sich mit einem Werwolf paart, und alle Nachkommen aus dieser Verbindung und deren Nachkommen müssen getötet werden. Jedes Lebewesen, ob Mensch, ob Vampir, das eine Allianz mit Werwölfen anstrebt, muss getötet werden."

Mein Atem und mein Herzschlag gingen vor Aufregung schneller.

„Ich habe dein Interesse also geweckt?", erkundigte sich Marcus lächelnd.

Wie konnte er nur so ruhig fragen!

„Oh ja, das hast du!" Meine Stimme überschlug sich. „Sind das hier etwa alles Gesetzesbücher?!" Auf dem Tisch mussten an die hundert Bücher liegen.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Nur diese hier." Marcus deutete auf den niedrigsten Stapel. „Es sind unsere Gesetze und einige Entwürfe, deren Gesetzwerdung wir nicht weiter verfolgt haben. Die anderen Bücher beinhalten die offizielle Version unserer Geschichtschronik," – er berührte die Einbände der obersten Bände von drei Stapeln – „und der Rest sind meine Memoiren, sozusagen; Notizen zu Dingen, die mich im Lauf der Zeit interessierten oder mir einfach nur durch den Sinn gingen. Nicht ganz so spannend, fürchte ich. Ich sehe mir die Bücher nur gerne an, um meine Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Es hilft mir, die Welt klarer zu sehen."

Ich fragte mich, was Marcus wohl über seine Gefährtin Didyme niedergeschrieben hatte. Ob sie die ganzen Jahrhunderte hindurch Tag für Tag in seinen Notizen präsent war? Oder hatte es Tage gegeben, an denen er vor Kummer so erdrückt wurde, dass er kein einziges Wort hatte zu Papier bringen können?

Marcus bot an: „Wenn du etwas Bestimmtes wissen möchtest, Nessie, frag' mich danach und ich schlage dir die entsprechenden Stellen in den Büchern auf."

„Danke." Ich überlegte, wie ich vorgehen sollte; womit ich anfangen wollte. Die Geschichtsbücher übten eine große Anziehung auf mich aus, aber ich kannte die Geschichte der Vampire von Carlisle und einigen unseren Freunden. Ich beschloss, also zunächst bei den Gesetzen zu bleiben.

Ich blätterte das Buch über die Unsterblichen Kinder durch. Marcus erläuterte auf meine Bitte hin, dass in jedem Gesetzesband zuerst das Gesetz, dann seine genauere Auslegung aufeinander folgten. Daran schloss eine Art wissenschaftlicher Abhandlung an, in der in diesem Fall darauf eingegangen wurde, was die Natur der Unsterblichen Kinder war und welchen Schaden sie angerichtet hatten. Dazu kam eine Fallaufstellung der bekannten Unsterblichen Kinder und ihrer Schöpfer, soweit sie bekannt waren. Wie in einer Gerichtsakte war protokolliert, wie die Volturi mit ihnen verfahren hatten.

Anfangs wurden nicht alle Kinder sofort getötet, manche ließen die Könige beobachten oder beobachteten sie persönlich, während ihre Schöpfer unter Arrest gestellt wurden.

Schließlich entschieden die Könige einstimmig, dass die Unsterblichen Kinder als unkontrollierbares Risiko getötet werden mussten und die Strafe für die Erschaffung ebenfalls der Tod sein musste.

Meine Neugier brachte mich dazu, einzelne Gerichtsakten genauer zu studieren. Es waren die Kinder und die Vampirin, in seltenen Fällen auch der Vampir, der sie verwandelt hatte, aufgeführt, und wer von den Königen oder ihren Wachen ausgezogen war, um sie zu stellen und zu vernichten. Die Handschriften wechselten in diesem Teil des Buches und einzelne Fälle schienen nachgetragen und mit Ergänzungen versehen worden zu sein. Je jünger die Einträge wurden, desto eher mischte sich Italienisch in die Lateinisch verfassten Berichte, ehe Letzteres ganz von – wenn auch antiquiertem – Italienisch abgelöst wurde. Eine der häufiger vertretenen Handschriften, die ich schließlich durch Beifügung einer Unterschrift als die von Felix identifizierte, war auch mit Zeichnungen der vorkommenden Vampire versehen. Poträtköpfe von Kindern und erwachsenen Vampiren befanden sich beim Text.

Ich stockte, als ich plötzlich Tanya, Irina und Kate sah.

Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass die Schöpferin unserer Cousinen ein Unsterbliches Kind gezeugt hatte und dafür von den Volturi getötet worden war. Tanya, Irina und Kate waren ebenfalls verdächtigt worden, doch sie waren den Volturi schließlich entkommen. Mit Gänsehaut auf den Armen und mit einem üblen Gefühl im Magen entzifferte ich Felix' Worte. Unsere Cousinen waren gefangen genommen worden, nachdem ihre Mutter und das Unsterbliche Kind bereits hingerichtet und verbrannt worden waren. Aro hatte durch eine Berührung verifiziert, dass sie nichts von dem Verbrechen gewusst hatten. Die Wache hatte sie freigelassen. Felix hatte zuletzt angemerkt, dass Tanya Aro geschworen habe, ihn zu töten, sollte sie je die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.

Marcus erklärte mir, das Gesetz über die Unsterblichen Kinder sei das jüngste, das die drei Könige gemeinsam verfasst hätten. Die treibende Kraft hinter dem Werwolf-Gesetz war jedoch Caius gewesen. „Das einzige Gesetz, das zu verabschieden und zu verschärfen sich Caius je angestrengt bemüht hat." Marcus' Tonfall enthielt Tadel.

„Was ist mit den Quileute-Gestaltwandlern?", erkundigte ich mich. Wir hatten Jahrzehnte lang geglaubt, dass die Volturi einen Krieg gegen Jakes Volk führen könnten, doch es war nie geschehen. Doch die Quileute waren noch immer auf der Hut.

„Die Gestaltwandler sind wie wir Vampire darauf angewiesen, sich unbedingt vor Menschen verborgen zu halten. Dieser Umstand schützt sie besser als jedes Gesetz." Marcus schmunzelte und fuhr dann abfällig fort: „Außerdem hatte Aro nach dem Prozess gegen deine Familie die wahnwitzige Idee, einige der Gestaltwandler zu fangen und als Wachhunde abzurichten."

Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Das – das ist" – Mir fehlten die Worte.

„Das ist typisch Aro.", ergänzte Marcus trocken.

Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und einfach in Marcus' Notizbüchern blättern, auch wenn er es mir angeboten hatte. Von ihm hatte ich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Königen wohl auch eine ehrliche Antwort zu erwarten, wenn ich nach seiner Meinung über meine Existenz und die anderen Halbvampire fragte.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du dich danach erkundigst, Renesmee." Marcus sammelte die Gesetzesbücher zu einem Stapel zusammen. „Erlaube mir noch kurz, die Bücher wegzuräumen; dann haben wir mehr Platz."

Während er auf einer Leiter stehend die Bücher einsortierte, sagte er: „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich von dir fasziniert war, seit ich dich als Kind gesehen habe. Du warst die erste deiner Art, der ich begegnete." Er trat die nächste Sprosse der Leiter nach oben, verstaute die letzten beiden Bände im Regal, und sprach weiter, während er herabstieg. „Natürlich kannte ich die Legenden über Halbwesen und über vampirähnliche Kreaturen, aber wer kannte diese Geschichten nicht? Und vor allem, wer war je einem solchen Wesen begegnet? Wann immer uns ein kurioser Bericht zugetragen wurde, gingen wir der Sache nach – Aros Talent leistete dabei gute Dienste." Marcus klappte einige der noch ausgebreiteten Bücher auf, legte sie geöffnet übereinander und schob mir den Stapel zu. Ich überflog einige der Berichte und vermeintlichen Zeugenaussagen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich, wie Marcus missfallend seine vom Staub geschwärzten Finger betrachtete und dann beide Hände an seiner Robe abwischte, ehe er weitererzählte.

„Jahrtausendelang erwiesen sich die Geschichten als falsch; mal handelte es sich um Unsterbliche Kinder, mal um einen Vampir mit einem interessanten Talent…" Marcus reichte mir ein Buch. „Dieser hier war in der Lage, seinem Äußeren ein beliebiges Alter zu verleihen, vom jungen Kind bis hin zum Greis.

Ehe Irina bei uns erschien und wir selbst deine Existenz bestätigten, waren Halbvampire also ein völlig unbeachtetes Forschungsgebiet. Ich selbst habe in der Zwischenzeit einiges an Unterlagen zusammengetragen, wie du siehst."

In meiner eigenen Familie war ich oft genug Studienobjekt gewesen, um mich an Marcus' Formulierung zu stören. Und hatte ich nicht selbst Nahuel, der Halbvampir, den Alice und Jasper als Zeugen für den Prozess aufgespürt hatten, studiert? Zumindest so lange, ehe Nahuels Interesse an mir sich ins Unangemessene gesteigert hatte.

Ich lächelte kurz, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie Jake Nahuel die Nase gebrochen hatte.

Bei den vor mir ausgebreiteten Unterlagen gab es auch ein in rotes Leder gebundenes Notizbuch, das den Gesetzesbüchern glich. Als ich es aufschlug, wurde meine Annahme bestätigt, dass es sich um die Sammlung für einen Gesetzesentwurf handelte.

Marcus eröffnete mir: „Ich arbeitete eine Zeit lang an einer Gesetzgebung, die es Vampiren bei Todesstrafe verbietet, ein halbmenschliches Kind zu zeugen, da außer deinem Vater kein anderer der Vampire je Interesse gezeigt hatte, die Menschenfrau in seine Gefährtin zu verwandeln. Eine Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten zu schaffen ist die einzige Ausnahme, bei der es einem Vampir überhaupt gestattet ist, mit einem Menschen zu kopulieren. Wir töten Menschen, um uns von ihnen zu ernähren oder um sie zu verwandeln, aber wir sind keine unzivilisierten Barbaren, die Halbwesen schaffen und deren Mütter foltern."

Ich nickte. „Ich weiß, was Joham den Müttern von Nahuel und seinen Schwestern angetan hat."

„Joham war einer der Hauptgründe, der mich zu dem Gesetz veranlasste. Ich überzeugte meine Brüder davon, dass es notwendig sei, ihn ausfindig zu machen und ihn zu vernehmen. Für das Zeugen von Halbvampiren hätten wir ihn nicht belangen können, wären wir seiner habhaft geworden, jedoch dafür, dass er seine Identität nachweislich gegenüber mindestens vier Menschenfrauen offenbart hatte und durch seine Nachkommen unsere Entdeckung hätte herbeiführen können."

„Soll das heißen, dass die Volturi Joham nicht hingerichtet haben? Wir haben von Nahuel nur erfahren, dass sein Vater spurlos verschwunden war und er erleichtert darüber war."

„Ah…", gab Marcus von sich, als würde ihm nun etwas klar werden. Zunächst antwortete er mir nicht, sondern nahm einen Umweg. „Ich dachte zuerst, dass, wenn sich die Lage zwischen deinem und unserem Clan wieder entspannt hätte, Carlisle um Zugang zu unseren Archiven bitten würde, um über Halbvampire zu recherchieren. Doch zu meinem Bedauern tat er es nie; ich hätte ihm gerne meine Rechercheergebnisse zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Was hast du herausgefunden, Marcus?"

„Nicht viel. Nur einige weitere Legenden, die sich um mythische Wesen mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten ranken. Nicht nur die Menschen, sondern auch wir Vampire haben unsere Legenden. Die plausibelste Geschichte ist diese hier; sie berichtet von einer Frau, die bei ihrer Verwandlung schwanger gewesen sein und ein halbmenschliches Kind geboren haben soll." Marcus schlug eine entsprechende Seite in dem Gesetzesentwurf auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob auch nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit in all diesen anderen Geschichten liegt, Nessie. Mit absoluter Gewissheit kann ich dir nur sagen, dass meine Brüder und ich vor dir niemals einen Halbvampir getroffen haben. Außer Joham ist uns auch kein weiterer Verbrecher bekannt, der vor ihm versuchte, Hybriden zu schaffen. Hätte nicht Nahuel selbst seinen Vater getötet, um zu verhindern, dass er weitere Frauen grausam zugrunde richtet, hätte ich Demetri ausgeschickt, um das Urteil zu vollstrecken, das wir gegen ihn fällten." Noch nie zuvor hatte ich Marcus so emotional, so wütend erlebt. Er war stets sehr ruhig und gleichgültig geblieben, sogar als Aro und Caius mich bedroht hatten.

Voller Leidenschaft sprach er weiter: „Wir ernähren uns von Menschen, weil wir es müssen, um uns am Leben zu erhalten, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass es ethisch ist, geringere Wesen zum Vergnügen zu töten.

Wärest du nicht in der Obhut deiner Eltern und deines Clans aufgewachsen, bin ich durch das, was ich von Nahuel über seine ersten Wochen als Baby erfuhr, überzeugt davon, dass du ebenso wild und unbeherrscht wie ein unsterbliches Kind gewütet hättest. Nur Nahuels Tante, die er für sich selbst verwandelte, verhinderte, dass er keine Massaker anrichtete. Seine drei Schwestern hingegen töteten in den ersten Wochen nach ihrer Geburt unkontrolliert. Nur der dünnen Besiedelung des Regenwalds und der Inseln, auf denen sie gezeugt wurden, ist es zu verdanken, dass die Berichte über Dämonenkinder, welche ganze Dörfer entvölkerten, zu Legenden wurden und nicht zur Entdeckung unserer Spezies führten."

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, dass die Volturi Gesetze und ein Todesurteil in Abwesenheit befohlen hatten, um gegen das Zeugen von Halbvampiren vorzugehen. Meine Familie und ich hatten sogar fast darauf gewartet, dass die Volturi beginnen würden, mit ihren talentierten männlichen Mitgliedern Menschenfrauen zu schwängern, um begabte Halbvampire zu züchten.

„Also habt du, Aro und Caius nie darüber nachgedacht, talentierte Halbvampire zu erschaffen?"

„Hm." Marcus schnaubte. „Auf dem Rückflug nach Italien, als die Gemüter meiner Brüder noch erhitzt von der ersten Begegnung mit dir waren, haben wir uns darüber unterhalten. Aro war... fasziniert von der Möglichkeit, durch genetische Selektion intelligente Wesen zu Waffen zu züchten. Ich debattierte mit ihm und ehe wir heimkehrten, gelang es mir, ihn zu überzeugen, wie falsch eine solche Vorgehensweise wäre. Das Argument, das Aro überzeugte, war allerdings nicht, dass Experimente mit Menschenfrauen inhuman wären, sondern dass es unserem Ansehen erheblich schaden würde, würden wir Hybriden erschaffen, nachdem wir erfolglos ausgezogen waren, um ein angeblich Unsterbliches Kind hinzurichten."

Ich nickte. Unbewusst hatte ich eine Hand auf meinen Bauch gelegt, weil mir übel war. „Welche Meinung hat Caius vertreten?", fragte ich.

Marcus verzog kurz die Lippen. „Caius riet Aro, es sei sinnvoller, auf _traditionellem_ Wege neue Vampire zu erschaffen, da ihre körperliche Stärke sie auch ohne Talent zu guten Kämpfern macht. Wie gesagt, er interessierte sich eher dafür, ob es ihm gelingen könnte, die mit deiner Familie verbündeten Gestaltwandler als Verstärkung seiner Leibwache zu gewinnen."

Mich schauderte, als ich an die Quileutes – an Jake als Schoßhund der Volturi dachte. Durch Jane und Alec und ohne den Schutz meiner Mutter wäre es Caius vielleicht gelungen, einen entführten Wolf in seine Knechtschaft zu zwingen.

Caius hatte gestern mehrfach auf die Unterschiede zwischen den Mondkindern und den Gestaltwandlern hingewiesen. Hatte er etwa von mir zu erfahren versucht, ob es Nachkommen der Wölfe von damals gab?

Ein eisiger Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinab.

„Was ist mit meinen eigenen Kindern?", fragte ich besorgt. „Habt ihr je über sie beraten?"

„Da dein Gefährte sowohl ein Gestaltwandler wie ein Mensch war, betrafen ihn unsere Gesetze nie; zudem war Jake an eigene Gesetze gebunden, die Stillschweigen über seine Identität verlangten. Über dich, Nessie, wurde bereits einmal Gericht gehalten und deine Eltern und du wurden freigesprochen, auch wenn es kein fairer Prozess war, sondern einer von Aros und Caius' Rachefeldzügen, wie ich offen zugeben kann.

Was deine Kinder angeht, sei unbesorgt, Renesmee. Wir haben es begrüßt, dass sie sich entschlossen haben, mit ihren eigenen Nachkommen keinen Kontakt zu euch zu haben. Wäre es anders gewesen, und deine Kinder wären ein Risiko für die Entdeckung der Vampire geworden, hätten wir deinen Clan vor die Wahl gestellt, deine Kinder und Kindeskinder zu verwandeln oder sie zu töten."

Ich war nicht in der Lage, darauf etwas zu erwidern. So kurz nach Jakes Tod über den Tod meiner Kinder und Enkel nachzudenken, auch wenn sie sich entschieden hatten, zu unserem und ihrem eigenem und dem Schutz ihrer Kinder nicht mit uns in Kontakt zu bleiben –

Ich bemerkte erst, dass ich zu zittern begonnen hatte, als Marcus mich am Unterarm berührte. Er führte mich zu dem Ledersofa, wie er es schon zuvor getan hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich kaum nachvollziehen kann, wie grausam wir dir erscheinen müssen, Nessie.", sprach Marcus nach einiger Zeit leise. „Die Welt, deren Gesetze wir auszuüben versuchen, ist brutaler als die Welt der Menschen, die du durch den Lebensstil deiner Familie besser kennst. Wenn es eine Bedrohung gibt, müssen wir schnell handeln. Je länger wir zögern würden, desto größer wäre für unsere Spezies die Gefahr, von den Menschen entdeckt zu werden. Und das wiederum könnte das Ende von uns allen bedeuten, besonders seit dem Zeitalter der Industrialisierung. Eine ungerechtfertigte Hinrichtung, durch die wir unser Gesicht verlieren, wäre langfristig allemal besser, als für die Verfolgung und Massenvernichtung aller Vampire verantwortlich zu sein."


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

Athenodora tauchte mit Felix als Eskorte bei mir auf, als draußen bereits die Sonne unterging.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, meine Liebe!", verkündete sie.

„Wirklich?" Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab. Was war das nur für eine Besessenheit mit Überraschungen, die alle Volturi befallen hatte?

Athenodora schnappte sich meinen Arm, hakte sich bei mir unter und schleifte mich aus meinem Quartier. Wir verließen das Palais, doch anstatt in die Hauptburg schlug sie den Weg zum rechts gelegenen Gebäude ein, wo sie und Caius residierten.

„Ich habe mich durch die viele Zeit mit dir an Carlisle erinnert. Was für wundervolle Jahre es waren, die er uns Gesellschaft leistete! Also beschloss ich, dass wir den Glanz von damals ein wenig wiederaufleben lassen könnten!"

_Was zur Hölle hat sie vor?_ ging es mir durch den Kopf.

Athenodora führte mich zu ihren Privatgemächern und weiter in einen Ankleideraum, in dem – stilecht und original aus der Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts – Toilettentische, Kleiderpuppen und goldgerahmte Standspiegel versammelt waren.

Jane stand auf einem Podest und wurde von zwei anderen Vampirfrauen gerade in ein schwarzes, über und über mit Brüsseler Spitze und Onyxsplittern besticktes Schneidermeisterwerk eingeschnürt.

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt an der Türschwelle stehen.

Neben mir klatschte Athenodora begeistert in ihre Hände. „Ich gebe heute Abend einen Ball zu deinen Ehren, Renesmee! Was sagst du dazu?!" Ohne Punkt und Komma setzt sie hinzu: „Ich sehe schon, du bist sprachlos! Jane, Liebes, du siehst umwerfend aus!"

„Danke, Herrin.", flötete Jane. Der Blick, den sie mir mit ihren blutroten Augen zuwarf, besagte entweder, dass sie Korsette hasste, oder dass sie mir am Liebsten wehtun würde dafür, dass sie wegen mir gezwungen war, ein Korsett zu tragen.

Ich ließ Marcus' Brief sinken, als es an meiner Tür klopfte. Die Schicksalsstunde war gekommen.

„_Wenn ich von dem Ball gewusst hätte, hätte ich ihn Athenodora ausgeredet_," schrieb er. „_Es ist zu lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal jemanden verloren hat, als dass sie sich noch daran erinnert, was Trauer ist._"

Gina stand vor der Tür und begleitete mich durch den Palast zu Athenodoras Ankleideraum.

Die Vampirkönigin stand nun selbst auf dem Podest und ließ letzte Änderungen am Saum ihres Kleides vornehmen. Ihre ausladenden Röcke waren aus rubinroter Seide gefertig und wurde am Saum von winzigen weißen Röschen und goldenen Stickereien geschmückt. Weiße Spitze zierte das Dekollete und die Ärmelaufschläge.

Athenodora stieg vom Podest herab und küsste mich auf beide Wangen. „Gianna wird dir beim Ankleiden helfen", bestimmte sie.

Ich hatte zwei Kleider zur Auswahl, als ich barfuß und in einem dünnen Untergewand aus Seide selbst auf dem Podest stand. Das erste Kleid war smaragdgrün und mit Obsidian und Goldbrokat bestickt, das zweite Kleid war taubenblau und mit Diamanten und Silberfäden verziert.

Ich wählte das erste, weil es mir besser zu meiner rotbraunen Haarfarbe passen zu schien.

Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass Gianna genauso wenig wie ich jemals ein Kleidungsstück dieser Machart aus der Nähe gesehen, geschweige denn, am eigenen Körper getragen hatte. Kein Wunder, da sie so jung wie ich war.

Ich verstand zwar, dass der Rock und die Ärmel irgendwie mit dem Korsett verschnürt werden sollten, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie.

„Benötigst du Hilfe, Renesmee?", erkundigte sich Athenodora. Ihre eigene Dienerin frisierte sie mit hunderten rubinbesetzter Haarnadeln. „Jane, Liebes, wärst du so nett?"

Jane hob ihre Röcke und glitt vom Schminkspiegel, wo sie ihre Augen schwarz umrandet hatte, zu mir.

„Lass mich dir helfen, Renesmee." Jane lächelte zuckersüß über meine Schulter in den Spiegel und nahm die Bänder meines Korsetts in ihre Puppenfinger.

Wenige Minuten später wusste ich, dass sie nicht nur durch ihr Talent foltern konnte. Meinen Protest, dass ich im Unterschied zu allen anderen hier tatsächlich noch in dem Kleid atmen können sollte, hatte sie selbstverständlich ignoriert. Wäre ich mehr als nur zur Hälfte ein Mensch, sie hätte mir jede Rippe einzeln gebrochen. Da ich ein Halbvampir war, knackten meine Rippen lediglich, als Jane mich anwies, mich vor einem der Frisierspiegel niederzulassen.

Ich schickte ein stummes Dankgebet gen Himmel, dass Alice mich mit aufwändigen Frisuren gequält hatte, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, denn ansonsten hätte ich wohl das eine oder andere Mal aufgequiekt, als Jane meine Kopfhaut attackierte. Sie bürstete meine Haare so energisch, dass man hätte meinen können, sie wolle sie mir einzeln ausreißen. Was sie dann jedoch mit meinen einzelnen Strähnen anstellte, die sie mit einem Lockenstab in üppige Wellen legte, war sensationell. Die Locken fasste Jane mit wenigen Nadeln zu einem voluminösen Knoten zusammen, während sie die übrigen offenen Haare über meine linke Schulter nach vorne fallen ließ. Zuletzt steckte Jane zwei goldene Kämme, die mit hellblauen Blüten besetzt waren, von unten an der rechten Seite meines Hinterkopfes fest, und entfernte sich, ohne mich noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, zu ihrem eigenen Schminkspiegel zurück.

„Danke für deine Hilfe." sagte ich. Natürlich konnte Jane mich hören, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und begann mein eigenes Makeup aufzulegen.

Es waren schon anderthalb Stunden in Athenodoras Ankleidezimmer vergangen, und kein einziges Mal hatte ich während dieser Zeit an Jake gedacht, fiel mir ein als ich goldenen Lidschatten auf mein linkes Oberlid auftrug. Meine Hand begann zu zittern und ich musste den dünnen Pinsel sinken lassen. Ich fühle mich schuldig, so schuldig als wäre mein schlechtes Gewissen ein eisiger Windstoß, dessen Kälte mir unter die Haut kroch. Jake war tot und ich hatte mich von Athenodora so weit bringen lassen, dass ich nicht mehr an ihn dachte. Carlisles Warnung drängte sich in meine Gedanken. War es Athenodoras Absicht, mich mit ihrem Ball und anderen Belustigungen an Volterra zu gewöhnen? Wollte sie mir so den Posten in der Wache schmackhaft machen?

Aro bot mir Macht an, Caius Reichtum und Kulturgüter, und Athenodora Vergnügungen? War das ihr Plan um mich anzuwerben?

Zusammen mit dem Lippenstift zauberte ich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und dachte, ich wäre nun gewappnet für Athenodoras Ballnacht.

Athenodora schnappte sich meine Hand und hakte sich bei mir unter. Jane heftete sich an unsere Fersen, als Athenodora mich einen Korridor entlang führte. Am Ende des Ganges erwarteten uns Aro mit einer schwarzhaarigen Frau an seiner Seite, die wohl Sulpicia sein musste, dazu Caius und Alec.

Caius stellte den Counterpart zu seiner Gemahlin dar: Er trug ein weißes Hemd und eine gebauschte Spitzenkrawatte, darüber eine perlrubinrote Samtweste, sodann cremefarbene Kniebundhosen, weiße Strümpfe und schwarze Schuhe mit Absätzen. Sein blondes Haar wurde von einer schwarzen Samtschleife zusammengehalten.

Aro und Sulpicia waren in dunkles Silbergrau gekleidet, das wiederum mit schwarzer Stickerei und Diamantsplittern verziert war. Aro stellte mir seine Gefährtin auf Latein vor. Eine neue Schikane, ein neuer Test? Meine Antwort war ein gelogenes: „Nice to meet you."

Mir wurde bald klar, dass wir die volle Stunde abwarteten, um sozusagen feierlich in den Saal einzuziehen. Die hochrangigsten Gäste, und erst recht die erlauchten Gastgeber, erschienen nach uraltem Protokoll zuletzt auf der eigenen Party.

Marcus traf bei uns ein, als Athenodora schon langsam ungeduldig wurde. Er war gekleidet in einen preußisch-blauen Samtfrack, darunter eine smaragdgrüne Weste und ein weißes Hemd. Irgendwo zwischen Erstaunen und Amüsement bemerkte ich, dass ich ihn heute zum ersten Mal feste Schuhe tragen sah. Dann machte sich Verärgerung bemerktbar, als ich erkannte, dass Athenodora es arrangiert hatte, dass der dritte der Könige farblich zu mir passte.

Auf Athenodoras Kommando hin setzte sich Alec in Bewegung und öffnete die Flügeltüren des Saales, vor dem wir gewartet hatten. Im Saal begannen ein Vampir-Streichorchester und ein Cembalo zu spielen und Alec verkündete unsere Namen.

Die Könige bestiegen ihre Throne, und auch Sulpicia nahm auf einem Thronsessel Platz, der neben dem ihres Mannes platziert worden war.

Athenodora blieb bei mir und forderte mich selbst zum allerersten Tanz, einem Walzer, auf, um mit mir den Ball zu eröffnen.

„Heutzutage ist es ja akzeptabel, dass zwei Frauen miteinander tanzen, nicht wahr?", lachte sie, als seien wir beide seit Jahren beste Freundinnen.

Ich überstand den Tanz und obwohl ich mich danach am Liebsten den noch immer neugierigen Blicken aller Anwesenden entzogen hätte, ergab ich mich auch dieser Tortur. Athenodora winkte Felix und Demetri herbei, die nun mit ihr und mir tanzen sollten.

Ich bekam Felix ab, der mich in seinem blau-goldenen Anzug mit den Goldknöpfen an das Biest aus dem Disney-Film erinnerte. Ich zwang mich daran zu denken, wie oft ich Jake dazu gebracht hatte, den Film mit mir anzusehen. Wie ich als kleines Mädchen zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass wir beide eines Tages heiraten würden wie Belle und das Biest. Wie Jake gelächelt hatte. „Abwarten, Nessie, abwarten", hatte er gelächelt und mein Haar geküsst.

Felix's Lippen auf meinem Handrücken holten mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Er raunte in einem Tonfall, den er wohl für verführerisch hielt: „So schnell sehen wir uns also wieder, schöne Frau.", während seinen Arm um meine Taille legte.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm vor und flüsterte ihm während der ersten Tanzschritte ins Ohr: „Willst du herausfinden, wie schnell ich dir in die Eier treten kann?"

Felix schwieg für den Rest des Tanzes.

Demetri, der mit Athenonodra an uns vorbeiwirbelte, wurde von Caius abgelöst und tanzte nun mit Heidi.

Alec forderte mich ebenfalls auf. Er war kleiner als ich, aber größer als seine Schwester Jane.

„Hast du bereits bemerkt, dass eine jede Frau die Farbe ihres Partners trägt?", erkundigte er sich.

Als ob mir das entgangen wäre… Ich nickte und errötete vor Wut, als ich daran dachte, dass Athenodora mich Marcus zugeordnet hatte.

Wie mein Gehör mir verriet, war nun nicht mehr nur meine Kleidung, sondern auch mein Erröten die Zielscheibe der allgemeinen Tuschelei.

Mit Alecs Hilfe schaffte ich es, mir weitere Tanzanwärter vom Leib zu halten. Nach unserem Tanz geleitete er mich zu einem Tisch und setzte sich schweigend neben mich. Wenn Alec nicht gerade im Auftrag der Könige Aro und Caius unhöflich war, war seine Gesellschaft beinahe als erträglich zu bezeichnen. Entweder war er wirklich weniger gestört als seine Schwester, oder er war verdammt gut darin vorzutäuschen, er sei ein normaler junger Mann.

Athenodora tanzte mit Caius und diversen anderen Männern aus der Wache, während Aro nur mit Sulpicia an mir vorbeiwirbelte.

Marcus tanzte nicht und niemand versuchte, ihn aufzufordern.

Auf ein Zeichen von Athenodora hin verstummte die Musik. Nach einigen Worten darüber, dass sie mich in der Burg willkommen hieß und sich freue, dass ich die Einladung zu dem Ball zu meinen Ehren angenommen habe, lächelte sie und verkündete:„Kommen wir zum besonderen Teil des Abends."

Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich bereits, wie meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr wurden und sich Szenen wie zu Carlisles Zeiten hier in Volterra wiederholen würden. Jetzt würden gleich ahnungslose Menschen in den Saal hereingetrieben und das Büffet eröffnet werden. Bei dem Gedanken an das Blutbad, das Carlisle beschrieben hatte, drehte sich mir der Magen um.

Entgegen meiner Befürchtungen geschah nichts dergleichen. Die Vampir-Band spielte ein Menuett an.

Marcus erhob sich zum ersten Mal, seit er den Ballsaal betreten hatte, und blieb vor mir stehen. Er reichte mir seine Hand und nach einer halben Sekunde Schreckstarre begriff ich, dass er mich zum Tanz aufforderte. Ich stand mit zitternden Knien auf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Schritte gehen!" wisperte ich so leise ich konnte.

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien in Marcus' Mundwinkeln. „Unter deinem langen Kleid wird das keiner bemerken. Lass dich einfach von mir führen."

Marcus geleitete mich neben Athenodora und Caius, wo wir für den Tanz Aufstellung nahmen. Marcus flüsterte mir die Schritte zu, während ich noch immer wackelige Knie hatte.

Ich lief weder in die falsche Richtung, noch rempelte ich jemanden an. Mit festem Griff dirigierte mich Marcus in die nächste Bewegung, wann immer wir uns berührten.

Anschließend erkundigte er sich: „War es so schlimm?"

„Nein, es war eigentlich ganz okay," stammelte ich. „Interessant. Ich habe noch nie so getanzt."

„Wollen wir uns setzen?" Als ich nickte, befahl Marcus, dass für mich einer der Stühle neben seinem Thron auf dem Podest aufgestellt wurde.

Athenodora reagierte darauf mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem kleinen Lächeln; Sulpicia warf mir einen sehr verächtlichen Blick zu, der unmissverständlich klar machte, dass sie mich für eine Hure hielt.

Marcus ließ von einem Vampirdiener Sekt für mich bringen. Auf dem Etikett der Flasche im Eiskühler erkannte ich das Weingut wieder, auf dessen Gelände wir gejagt hatten. Marcus schenkte in beide Kristallgläser ein, die sich auf dem Tablett befanden, und reichte ein Glas an mich weiter. Er prostete mir mit seinem Glas zu. „Auf deine Gesundheit, Renesmee."

Er wartete ab, bis ich einen kleinen Schluck getrunken hatte, danach stellte er seine eigene Sektflöte unberührt auf dem Tablett ab.

Die Augen aller beobachten uns. An eine private Unterhaltung war ohnehin nicht zu denken, also versuchte ich es gar nicht erst.

„Ich nehme an, im Gegensatz zu meiner Familie musstest du nie vortäuschen, dass du isst oder trinkst", sagt ich.

„Nein, niemals", entgegnete Marcus, und damit war unserem Empfinden nach beiderseits dem Zwang zum Smalltalk Genüge getan.

Aro führte Sulpicia an ihren Platz zurück, und ließ sich selbst kurz nieder, direkt neben mir, ehe er mich um den nächsten Tanz bat.

Mir war sofort klar, dass er meine Hand berühren wollte, aber so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, mir kam keine Ausrede in den Sinn, den Tanz abzulehnen. Aro würde nur einen anderen Vorwand finden, mich anzufassen.

Auf dem kurzen Weg vom Podest hinab zur Tanzfläche wappnete ich mich, mein eigenes Talent zu verwenden.

Bereits in der Sekunde, als Aro meine Hand in seine nahm, begann er, Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu ziehen. Ich hielt dagegen so sehr ich konnte. Es waren meine Bilder, ich wollte sie bei mir behalten, statt sie zu zeigen.

Aro hatte kaum mehr gesehen als was ich am Morgen zum Frühstück gegessen hatte, als der Fluss der Bilder abriss.

Aros Verärgerung war überdeutlich, als erst seine Schritte stockten und wir dann ganz aufhörten zu tanzen. Um uns herum wirbelten noch immer die anderen Paare, jedoch starrten uns die meisten unverblümt an.

Angesäuert stellte Aro fest: „Also hast du einen Teil der Fähigkeit deiner Mutter geerbt, jedenfalls, was mich anbelangt."

Ich entzog ihm ruppig meine Hand. „Ich habe nur mein eigenes Talent benutzt, um deines zu unterbinden. Mir wurde beigebracht, dass ich mein Talent niemandem aufzwinge."

Mein letzter Satz brachte sogar die Musiker zum Verstummen. In dem eisigen Schweigen, das nun um Aro und mich herum herrschte, hätte man den Bodenkontakt einer herabsinkenden Feder hören können.

Blanker Zorn blitzte in Aros Augen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich nun zu weit gegangen war.

Wenn Aro meinen Tod wollte, braucht er nur die Hand nach mir auszustrecken, um mir das Genick zu brechen.

Einen Lidschlag später war der furchtbare Moment auch schon wieder verstrichen.

Marcus trat rasch zu uns, während die anderen Gäste einen Kreis um Aro und mich bildeten. In der vordersten Reihe stand Jane rechts hinter Aro, ihren Blick auf mich geheftet; neben ihr Caius und Athenodora.

Marcus sah nicht mich an, sondern zuerst Aro, dann mit einer deutlichen Drohung in seinen vor Verärgerung dunkelroten Augen Jane. Nach einigen angespannten Sekunden, in denen bereits die ersten Tuscheleien gezischt wurden, bot Marcus mir seinen Arm ein. Mit ruhiger, autoritärer Stimme sprach er: „Renesmee und ich werden den Ball nun verlassen. Guten Abend allerseits."

Mit einer eleganten Neigung seines Kopfes in Richtung seiner Brüder und deren Frauen geleitete er mich hinaus.

Uns folgten geflüsterte Bemerkungen von Neugier bis zu Gehässigkeit: „Hört nur, wie ihr Herz schlägt!" – „Meinst du, sie schläft mit Marcus?"

Vom Ballsaal drang die Orchestermusik zu uns, als wir auf den Innenhof traten, und überdeckte die aufkommenden Gerüchte.

Marcus steuerte mich am Ellenbogen auf die Freitreppe des Palais zu, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, Marcus, lass uns an der frischen Luft bleiben", drängte ich. Ich brauchte Sauerstoff, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Er veränderte unsere Richtung, bis wir in den unbeleuchteten Teil des Gartens gelangten. Honigsüßer, schwerer Rosenduft hing noch von der Hitze des Tages zwischen den Stauden. Das Gras war schon von winzigen Tautropfen bedeckt.

Ich versuchte mich mit tiefen Atemzügen zu beruhigen, doch es gelang mir nicht, genügend von der kühlen Nachtluft in meine Lungen zu bekommen. Das verdammte Kleid war viel zu eng! Ich erreichte nur, dass meine Aufregung sich zu einem leichten Anflug von Panik steigerte.

Marcus blieb dicht bei mir stehen, gab aber meinen Arm frei, mit dem ich mich bei ihm eingehakt hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie weich meine Knie noch immer waren.

„Nessie?" Ich fühlte die Hand von Marcus auf meinem Rücken. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Luft", presste ich zwischen dem Luftholen hervor. Verdammtes Kleid! Verdammte Jane!

Die Position von Marcus' Hand auf meinem Rücken veränderte sich. Ich fühlte für etwa eine halbe Sekunde, wie er der Länge nach von oben nach unten Druck entlang meiner Wirbelsäule ausübte. Ich hörte, wie Stoff riss. Plötzlich konnte ich ungehindert atmen.

Marcus hatte mit dem Fingernagel die Schnürung des Korsetts aufgeschlitzt, dämmerte mir nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Besser?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

Ich nickte.

Marcus entfernte sich einige Schritte von mir und setzte sich auf eine steinerne Bank. Er legte seine Hände flach auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und starrte ins Gras, anstatt mich anzublicken.

Ich vergewisserte mich rasch, dass der Grund, warum Marcus mich nicht ansah, nicht etwa das nach unten verrutschte Mieder und meine entblößten Brüste waren. Das Unterkleid, das ich ganz vergessen hatte, lugte jetzt aus dem geöffneten Korsett, also sah ich nach wie vor einigermaßen vorzeigbar aus.

Ich hielt das Korsett dennoch vorsichtshalber fest, als ich mich neben Marcus niederließ. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

Marcus sah mich verlegen lächelnd an. „Nun, meine _Hilfe_ war wohl etwas unkonventionell. Du bist nicht verärgert?"

„Nein. Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass ich das Kleid je wieder tragen werde."


	15. Chapter 15

**Wenn man schon mal am Schreiben ist, läuft's ab und zu ganz gut.**

**Danke für die wenigen, aber sehr lieben Reviews hier bei FF und anderswo!**

1. Mose 39, 6-20

Josef war schön von Gestalt und Aussehen.

Das bemerkte auch Potifars Frau. „Schlaf mit mir!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Aber Josef weigerte sich […].

Potifars Frau ließ nicht locker. Jeden Tag redete sie auf Josef ein, er aber hörte nicht darauf und ließ sich nicht von ihr verführen.

Einmal kam Josef ins Haus, um wie gewöhnlich seine Arbeit zu tun. Von den Sklaven war gerade niemand anwesend. Da packte sie ihn am Gewand.

„Komm mit mir ins Bett!", drängte sie. Josef riss sich los, ließ sein Gewand in ihrer Hand und floh nach draußen.

Potifars Frau schrie auf, rief nach ihren Dienern und zeigte ihnen Josefs Gewand. „Seht", rief sie, „mein Mann hat uns einen Hebräer ins Haus gebracht, der jetzt mit uns umspringt, wie er will! Er wollte mich vergewaltigen, aber ich habe laut geschrieen. Da lief er schnell davon, doch dieses Gewand hat er bei mir zurückgelassen!"

Sie behielt Josefs Gewand bei sich und wartete, bis ihr Mann nach Hause kam. Ihm erzählte sie dieselbe Geschichte.

Als Potifar das hörte, geriet er in Zorn und ließ Josef in den Kerker bringen, wo die Gefangenen des Königs in Haft gehalten wurden.

Ich suchte in Carlisles Tagebuch, um mehr über Athenodora zu erfahren und was sich hinter ihrer verschlagenen Freundlichkeit verbergen könnte. Ich vermutete, dass Caius sie aufgrund von Charaktereigenschaften zur Gefährtin gewählt hatte, die den seinen nicht unähnlich waren. Ein schauerlicher Gedanken, dass zwei Personen einander attraktiv fanden, da sie ihre eigene Verschlagenheit in einem anderen wiedererkannten.

Es waren nicht mehr viele Tagebucheinträge übrig, die ich noch nicht gelesen hatte, jedoch war mir jetzt schon klar, dass ich kaum erfreut sein würde über die Dinge, die ich noch lesen sollte.

_17. Juni 1722_

_Athenodora lud mich abermals in ihre Gemächer ein. Erneut verlor ich zwei Schachpartien._

_Vielleicht amüsiert es sie einfach nur, wenn ich verliere. Ich glaube allmählich, dass ich mir meine Fortschritte nur einbilde._

_21. Juni 1722_

_Eleazar begleitete mich zur Jagd. Er ist ruhig und zurückhaltend, doch wenn er spricht, sind seine Worte stets klug und mit Bedacht gewählt. Er schien aus freien Stücken mit mir zu kommen, nicht wie vor zwei Monaten auf Caius' Befehl. Ich habe nun schon mehrere Jahre in Volterra verbracht, und noch immer scheint Caius zu glauben, er könne mich „kurieren"._

_Eleazar belächelte mich, als ich wie stets nach der Jagd im Waldsee badete. Aber dann sprang er nach mir ins Wasser, selbstverständlich nur, um zu schwimmen. Unser Ringkampf unter Wasser muss die Fische ordentlich verstört haben…_

_Ich verstehe nicht, warum die Vampire hier sich so selten waschen. Die antiken Kulturen, aus denen die Könige abstammen, pflegten eine eigene Badekultur, doch über das Mittelalter hinweg scheint nichts von dieser Sitte geblieben zu sein. Die meisten Mitglieder der Wache stinken nach dem Blut derer, die sie getötet haben, doch ich scheine der Einzige zu sein, der dies bemerkt; ebenso kümmert sie der bestialische Gestank in den Gassen ihrer Stadt nicht im Geringsten. Warum sollte es sie auch scheren, dass die Menschen hier sterben wie die Fliegen? Es erleichtert ihnen doch nur, unbemerkt ihre Opfer zu entführen._

_Doch ich schweife ab._

_Auf dem Rückweg bot Eleazar mir an, ihn auf eine Reise nach Verona zu begleiten. Ich nahm seine Einladung an._

Es folgte eine längere Lücke in den Einträgen. Entweder hatte Carlisle ein anderes oder gar kein Tagebuch mit nach Verona genommen. Ich glaubte mich daran zu erinnern, dass es unter seinen Journalen, die Carlisle mit nach Amerika gebracht hatte, eines mit Zeichnungen war, die er in Verona angefertigt hatte.

_27. Juli 1722_

_Rückkehr nach Volterra._

_Aro inszenierte Eleazars und meine Audienz im Thronsaal. Ich war gezwungen, der Exekution des Gefangenen, den Eleazar und Felix aus Verona mitbrachten, beizuwohnen. Hätte ich geahnt, welchen Zweck Eleazars Reise verfolgte, hätte ich nicht zugestimmt ihn zu begleiten, auch wenn die Freundschaft zu ihm so nie entstanden wäre._

_Ich fühle eine tiefe Erschöpfung, die seit Tagen mein Gemüt befällt; ich werde morgen weiter schreiben._

Ich blätterte einige Seiten weiter, doch den Eintrag vom 28. Juli oder einen späteren Bericht über Verona fand ich nicht.

_29. Juli 1722_

_Athenodora bezeichnete unsere heutige Schachpartie als „akzeptabel". Mein erstes Remis. Vielleicht bin ich doch kein hoffnungsloser Spieler._

_18. August 1722_

_Veni, vidi, vici._

_Schachmatt für Athenodora, endlich. Sie insistierte, meinen Erfolg portraitieren zu lassen._

An dieser Stelle musste ich unwillkürlich lachen. Ich konnte mir den Gesichtsausdruck meines Großvaters, während er diese Zeilen schrieb, wahrhaftig gut vorstellen.

_8. September 1722_

_Aro kündigte heute einen Prunkball zu Ehren des Heiligen Marcus an. Die Bewohner der Stadt danken an diesem Tag ihrem Schutzpatron, der die Vampire aus der Stadt vertrieben haben soll. Was für eine Farce!_

_Da das Fest in den vergangenen Jahren nie begangen wurde, erkundigte ich mich und erfuhr, dass in diesem Jahr das 150. Jubiläum des großen Ereignisses begangen wird._

_Demetri überbrachte mir später am Tag eine reichlich gefüllte Geldbörse mit der Anweisung, ich solle mich anlässlich des Festaktes bei einem bestimmten Schneider, der mit spezieller Kundschaft vertraut sei, neu einkleiden lassen._

_9. September 1722_

_Der Schneider empfing mich mit gehörigem Respekt, den ihm andere vampirische Kundschaft eingeflößt haben musste. Er verbarg jedoch nur schlecht seine Unzufriedenheit, als ich weit weniger Münzen in seinem Geschäft ausgab, als er gewohnt zu sein schien. Den Rest des Geldes verteilte ich unter den Bettlern in den Straßen der Vorstadt, ehe ich die Burg wieder betrat._

_10. September 1722_

_Athenodora ließ mich zu sich rufen, jedoch nicht für eine Schachpartie, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Caius war bei ihr und äußerte sich abfällig über die Almosen, die ich verteilt hatte. Die Summe des Geldes kümmerte ihn nicht, nur der Umstand, dass ich in seinen Augen unangebracht philanthrop gehandelt habe. Er war so erbost, dass seine Lautstärke Aro auf den Plan rief._

_Aro belustigte meine Situation sichtlich. Während Athenodora Caius zu beruhigen versuchte, reichte mir Aro seine Börse mit dem Hinweis, ich solle dieses Mal wirklich angemessene Garderobe für den Ball erwerben, ehe ich „meine Seele freikaufte"._

_Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob ich für Aro nichts weiter als der Hofnarr bin!_

_Die Summe des Geldes in seiner Börse beträgt mehr als das Doppelte des Vortages. Bei Gott, was für eine Verschwendung, das Geld für Kleidung auszugeben! Wie viele Menschen davon auf Wochen hinaus satt werden könnten!_

Ab hier wurde Carlisles Schrift ungewöhnlich unordentlich. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er habe einen Moment lang vor Wut innegehalten, ehe er den letzten Satz hinzufügte:

_Ich weigere mich, mehr als die Hälfte davon für unnütze Kleidung zu verschwenden!_

_14. September 1722_

_Das Fest des Heiligen Marcus. Ich war gezwungen, den Feierlichkeiten von Beginn an beizuwohnen. Felix, Demetri und einige Männer der äußeren Wache trieben Menschen in den Thronsaal. Sie schlossen die Türen, so dass ein Entkommen für die armen Frauen und Männer unmöglich war. Auch mir war jeder Weg aus der Halle versperrt, zweifellos auf Caius' Befehl hin. Ich schloss die Augen und betete für die Seelen der Getöteten. Obwohl ich nichts sehen konnte, nahm ich das Massaker doch mit jedem anderen Sinn überdeutlich wahr._

_Mein Gott, die furchtbaren Schreie!_

_Auf dem Ball, der in seinen Privatgemächern stattfand, konnte sich Caius sein hinterhältiges Grinsen natürlich nicht verkneifen und folgte mir auf Schritt und Tritt. Wie er mich anwidert!_

_Seine Gemahlin gestattete mir erst dann zu gehen, als ich mehrfach mit ihr getanzt hatte._

Mit einem stechenden Gefühl der Übelkeit im Magen musste ich das Buch ablegen.

Was ich beim Ball befürchtet hatte, erleben zu müssen, hatte mein Großvater mehrfach mit ansehen müssen. Vampire, die Menschen abschlachteten.

Als Teenager hatte Carlisle mir erlaubt, seine Tagebücher zu lesen, doch wenn ich einem Eintrag zu nahe kam, in dem er beschrieb, wie die Volturi und ihre Wache ihre menschliche Beute erlegten, hatten er und mein Vater, der in meinen Gedanken mitlas, mir das Buch jedes Mal weggenommen. Obwohl ich zur Hälfte Vampir war und darüber Bescheid wusste, dass fast alle aus meiner Familie schon Menschen getötet hatten, hatten stets alle versucht, mich davor zu bewahren zu erfahren, wie ein rotäugiger Vampir wirklich lebte.

Ich war neugierig auf das gewesen, was Carlisle und Edward mich nicht lesen ließen, aber die Erinnerung an meine Albträume, die ich nach unserer Begegnung mit den Volturi gehabt hatte, hielten mich stets davon ab, heimlich zu lesen.

Ich kannte rotäugige Vampire wie Peter und Charlotte und Zafrina, die regelmäßig Menschen töteten, doch keiner von ihnen trieb Menschen in Horden zusammen und schlachtete sie in einem Thronsaal voller Vampire ab. Es war leichter, mir selbst von diesen Vampiren den Eindruck zu verschaffen, sie seien den Volturi moralisch überlegen, auch wenn dem nicht so war.

Ich ging ans Fenster, um frische Luft hereinzulassen, doch stattdessen schlug mir die italienische Mittagshitze stickig und heißt entgegen.

Ich erinnerte mich, dass am zweiten Tag, den ich mich in Volterra aufgehalten hatte, die Augen von Marcus ein helleres Rot als zuvor gezeigt hatten. Er hatte seine Gemächer verlassen, um einen Menschen zu töten und sein Blut zu trinken.

Die Augen einiger aus der Wache zeigten fast konstant jenes Zinnoberrot, das verriet, dass sie sich täglich ernährten, täglich mordeten.

Marcus' Augen waren in den letzten Tagen zunehmend dunkler geworden, ein sattes Burgunderrot. Ich nahm nicht an, dass er um meinetwillen darauf verzichtet hatte, sich täglich zu ernähren, sondern vermutete, dass er es seinem üblichen Rhythmus entsprach, einige Tage zu warten.

Ich blieb am Fenster stehen, als ich das Buch wieder in die Hand nahm.

_15. September 1722_

_Athenodora schalt mich für mein frühes Verschwinden vom gestrigen Ball. Sie hatte ein Streichquartett in ihren Salon beordert und verlangte von mir, mit ihr zu tanzen. Also tanzten wir, anstatt Schach zu spielen._

Ich wunderte mich über die Knappheit dieser Worte. Ich fragte mich, wie Carlisle über Athenodora gedacht hatte. Hatte sie ihn ebenso in Unruhe versetzt wie jetzt mich?

Je mehr ich darüber sinnierte, desto näher fühle ich mich meinem Großvater in Gedanken.

Sein nächster Eintrag grenzte sich durch eine deutlich hastigere, unordentliche Schriftführung von den vorherigen ab.

_23. September 1722_

_Ich weiß nun, warum Athenodora so viel Interesse an mir bekundete. Ich bin aufgewühlt und verwirrt, während ich diese Worte niederschreibe, aber ich weiß keinen anderen Weg, als die Ereignisse zu Papier zu bringen und mir so über ihre Bedeutung klar zu werden._

_Sie fing mich ab, als ich gerade die Burg verließ um zu jagen. Es hätte mich misstrauisch stimmen sollen, dass sie nicht von Caius oder einem Leibwächter begleitet wurde. Sie folgte mir, beobachtete mich, während ich einen Wolf erlegte. Anschließend forderte sie mich zu einem Wettrennen heraus, das an dem Waldsee endete._

_Sie erkundigte sich, ob ich nicht beabsichtige, wie stets zu baden. Ich verneinte, da es sich nicht geziemt, sich vor einer Dame zu entblößen._

_Athenodora griff mich grob an den Armen und begann, an meiner Kleidung zu reißen. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich mich zuerst nicht wehrte, und gab ihr so Gelegenheit zu weiteren Zudringlichkeiten. Ich glaube, ich habe im Kampf einen Ärmel ihres Kleides abgerissen._

_Gott allein weiß, was für einen Vorfall sie daraus konstruieren wird!_

_Caius hat nur auf eine passende Gelegenheit gewartet, mich loszuwerden. Er wird keine Skrupel haben, mich hinrichten zu lassen._

_Ich muss Volterra verlassen, ehe es zu spät ist._

_Aros Talent ist meine einzige Chance. Ich brauche ihn als Zeugen._

Mein Herz raste und Adrenalin kochte durch meinen Körper, als ich das Buch aus meinen Händen legte.

Ich hätte nicht bestürzter sein können, zu erfahren, dass sich Carlisles Worte so vollkommen von seiner offiziellen Version seiner Abreise aus Volterra unterschieden.

Nein, das stimmte so nicht.

Eigentlich hatte Carlisle nie einen Grund angegeben, warum er gegangen war. Ich hatte nur stets angenommen, dass er sich nicht länger hatte unter Menschenbluttrinkern aufhalten wollen.

Ich nahm an, dass wohl nur Edward und Esme, Carlisles engste Vertraute, die ganze Wahrheit kannten.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, welches falsche Spiel Athenodora wohl mit mir treiben mochte. Warum war sie in den vergangenen Tagen freundlich zu mir gewesen? Ich wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass sie einen Racheplan damit verfolgte, dass sie mit mir so viele Dinge wiederholte, die sie mit Carlisle getan hatte. Die Schachpartien, das Gemälde von ihr mit meinem Großvater, der Ball, bei dem sie mit mir getanzt hatte.

Versuchte sie durch mich, Carlisle eins auszuwischen? Ganze 500 Jahre, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte, ihrer Belästigung nachzugeben?

Während ich noch überlegte, piepste mein Handy. Das Geräusch ließ mich zusammenfahren, so angespannt war ich.

Ich war ein wenig überrascht, Alice' Namen auf dem Display zu lesen. Andererseits – wer sonst aus meiner Familie wenn nicht sie würde sich bei mir melden?

Ihre Nachricht war kurz: _Nessie, du musst heute mit Marcus zur Jagd gehen._

Ich wusste es besser, als einen Ratschlag von Alice zu missachten. Sie hatte gesehen, dass auf der Jagd etwas von entscheidender Wichtigkeit geschehen würde.

Ich tippte ein kurzes Danke und benutzte dann das Haustelefon, um Marcus anzurufen.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcus stimmte meinem Vorschlag, mich nochmals zur Jagd begleiten, ohne einen Hauch des Zögerns zu.

Beinahe mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte ich mich an seinen Laptop und begann, die Tierpopulationen der Umgebung zu recherchieren. Ich war mir sicher, einen geeigneteren Jagdgrund als das Weingut auftreiben zu können – und behielt Recht.

Ich fühlte mich beinahe beschwingt, als ich auf Marcus' Klopfen hin die Zimmertür öffnete und ihm entgegentrat. Ich wusste, dass Alice Recht behalten würde: Nun endlich würde etwas geschehen, das ich selbst beeinflussen konnte. Nun endlich hatte ich meine Lage wieder selbst in der Hand.

Es gelang mir mit Leichtigkeit, einen Hirsch zu aufzuspüren. Bevor ich die eigentliche Jagd, das tatsächliche Erlegen meiner Beute begann, brachte ich Marcus dazu, mit mir gemeinsam innezuhalten, um die Witterung des Tieres aufzunehmen. Sein Blick folgte dem meinen in die Ferne, von woher der Wind sanft blies.

„Riechst du den Hirsch?"

Marcus nickte.

„Schmeckst du das Salz in seinem Blut in der Luft? Fühlst du seinen Herzschlag unter deiner Haut?" Fühlen war eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort dafür, aber dennoch schien es mir passend. Meine Ohren hörten den Herzschlag des Hirsches, aber mein Instink war es, der mich drängte, alles um mich herum zu vergessen und in Richtung meiner Beute zu rennen. Es war, als übernähme der fremde Herzschlag meinen Körper und befehle ihm, die Nervenbahnen und Muskeln zu aktivieren, die ich für die Jagd brauchte.

„Ja", flüsterte Marcus. Er klang überrascht.

„Dann los!" Meine Beine schossen über den Boden, meine Sehnen spannten sich und schnellten mich von Hindernis zu Hindernis, über tiefhängende Äste und über umgestürzte Baumstämme hinweg. Ich konnte hören, um wievieles dichter mir Marcus auf den Fersen war als beim letzten Mal. Mein Körper reagierte geradezu auf seine Nähe, so wenig Abstand hielt er. Nur noch wenige Meter von dem fliehenden Hirsch entfernt wurden meine Hände zu Klauen: Von nun an würde ich meine Beute bis aufs Äußerste verteidigen, sollte Marcus sie mir streitig machen. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr darüber, ob ich gegen ihn kämpfen _wollte_ oder nicht. Die Beute war mein. Jeder, der zwischen mich und meine Beute kam, würde es bitter bereuen.

Mein Körper verlor erst dann ein wenig an Anspannung, als ich meine Zähne in die Kehle des Hirsches geschlagen hatte, und ich gierig das Blut aus den noch zuckenden Adern sog. Marcus' Nähe spürte ich noch immer, und noch immer standen mir deshalb sämtliche Haare zu Berge und jede Faser meines Körpers war zur Verteidigung bereit – jedoch registrierten meine Sinne auch, dass Marcus sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegt hatte, seit meine Finger den Hirsch berührt hatten. Seit ich trank, hatte er exakt die fünf Schritte entfernt Abstand gehalten, die er zuvor hinter mir gerannt war.

Niemandem in meiner Familie wäre es je in den Sinn gekommen, nur fünf Schritte entfernt zu sein, wenn ein anderer gerade seine Beute verspeiste. Einige Meter Distanz zwischen Beobachter und trinkendem Vampir waren immer noch viel zu vertraulich, um wirklich vollkommen geduldet zu werden. Selbst Partner näherten sich einander bei der Jagd nur dann, wenn der Trinkende ein Zeichen gab.

Marcus' große Nähe steigerte meine Nervosität in echtes Unbehagen, das mich schließlich dazu brachte, meine Nahrungsaufnahme zu unterbrechen. Ich sprang auf und musste dabei meine Muskeln zwingen, sich nicht in Kampfhaltung zu ducken, sondern meinen Körper aufzurichten.

„Trink!" schrie ich beinahe, als ich Marcus den Hirsch entgegenstreckte. Meine Finger juckten, das halb leergetrunkene Wild als Waffe zu benutzen und es Marcus ins Gesicht zu schlagen, ehe ich ihn direkt angriff.

Meine Instinkte lechzten danach ihn zu verletzen, als er in Sekundenbruchteilen die fünf Schritte überwand und mir den Hirsch entriss. Unsere Augen trafen sich für winzigste Zeitfragmente. In Marcus' geweiteten Pupillen glomm ein Feuer, das ich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte: Wahrer Hunger und unverhüllte Begierde.

Er _wollte_ das Blut.

Schauer jagten durch meinen Körper, als ich beinahe entrückt mitansah, wie Marcus seinen Kopf über den leblosen Hirsch senkte, wie seine Lippen seine Zähne entblößten und sich in das rote, glänzende Fleisch bohrten. Er trank gierig und zügellos, und seiner Kehle entrang sich ein wütendes Keuchen, als der letzte Blutstropfen versiegt war und er den toten Hirsch zu Boden warf.

Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und für Momente bewunderten wir gegenseitig unsere blutverschmierten Münder. Als ich realisierte, dass Marcus' Irisse natürlich noch immer rot waren und nicht auf magische Weise ins Goldene gewechselt hatten, hatte es eine ähnliche Wirkung auf mich, als habe ein Hypnotiseur direkt neben meinem Ohr mit den Fingern geschnippt und mich aus seinem Bann befreit.

Das entscheidende Ereignis, das Alice prophezeit hatte, war eingetreten.

„Was hältst du nun von Tierblut, Marcus?" erkundigte ich mich mit klopfendem Herzen. Ich wusste, wie seine Antwort ausfallen würde.

„Es war besser." Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über seine Züge, doch dann schien es, als ertappe er sich selbst bei einem Funken Ausgelassenheit. Er wischte mit dem Jackenärmel das Blut von seinen Lippen und seine Mine wurde wieder neutral.

Beinahe wortkarg begruben wir zu zweit den Kadaver, ehe wir langsam den Rückweg antraten.

Der Abend und die Jagd waren gut verlaufen und ich war mit meinem zweiten Versuch, Marcus Tierblut näher zu bringen, erfolgreich gewesen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und Marcus die Frage zu stellen, die mir seit Stunden unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Marcus, kennst du den wahren Grund, weswegen Carlisle Volterra verlassen hat?"

„Was meinst du?" Mit einem Stirnrunzeln blickte Marcus mich an und blieb stehen.

„Der letzte Eintrag aus seinem Tagebuch! Er schrieb, dass Athenodora ihn verführen wollte und dass er befürchtete, sie würde sich an ihm rächen wollen."

Zu meinem Erstaunen schüttelte Marcus nur sacht den Kopf. „Oh Renesmee… Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Grund ist, aus dem Carlisle uns verließ. Du musst wissen, Athenodora hatte im Lauf der Jahrhunderte unzählige Liebhaber. Es bedeutet nicht, dass sie Caius deswegen weniger liebt; es ist einfach nur ihre Art, die Unendlichkeit leichter zu ertragen. Liebe und Sex sind nicht für alle Vampire das, was sie zu jemandes Seelengefährten macht." Bei diesen Worten schwang Bedauern in seiner Stimme mit. „Athenodora konnte wohl der Versuchung nicht widerstehen herauszufinden, ob Carlisle seinem so menschlichen Vorsatz, vor der Ehe keinen Sex zu haben, treu bleiben würde. Falls es Caius überhaupt gekümmert hat, war er wohl darüber amüsiert, dass Athenodora sich an Carlisle die Zähne ausgebissen hat. In Caius' Augen war Carlisles größtes Vergehen stets, sich seiner Natur zu verleugnen und auf Menschenblut zu verzichten. Je mehr seine Frau sich mit ihren Liebhabern abgibt, desto mehr Ruhe hat er vor ihr und Zeit für seine eigenen Affären." Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Carlisle bat Aro tatsächlich um Hilfe gegen Athenodora. Aro konnte Carlisles Bedenken, er würde von Caius angegriffen werden, zerstreuen. Dennoch reiste Carlisle ab. Athenodoras unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit war wohl nur der endgültige Ausschlag, der ihn zum Gehen bewegte. Hätten Athenodora und Caius Rachepläne gehegt, hätte Carlisle sich keinesfalls noch einige Jahre in Italien aufhalten können; sie hätten ihm nicht gestattet, die Burg auf zwei Beinen zu verlassen."

So erschreckend es war, die Bestätigung für Athenodoras wahren, verschlagenen Charakter zu erhalten, war es doch auch teilweise beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie nicht auf Rache sann. Dennoch blieb eine andere Frage: „Aber warum war Athenodora dann so freundlich zu mir? Was hat sie damit bezweckt, wenn sie sich nicht für Carlisles Zurückweisung rächen wollte?"

„Freundlichkeit ist ihre Art, dich und dein Talent für sich zu gewinnen. Caius hat kein Interesse an dir, weil Aro dich schon so auffällig umwirbt. Athenodora hat innerhalb der Wache einige gute Freunde – Felix zum Beispiel, wie du wohl bemerkt hast. Sie ist ständig danach bestrebt, neue Vampire auf der Burg für ihren Kreis zu gewinnen. Es stärkt ihre Position gegenüber Sulpicia und die ihres Mannes durch die Unterstützung, die er innerhalb der Wache hat. Die drei Brüder sind sich nicht so einig, wie es den Anschein haben mag." Marcus lachte bitter. „Ich habe es so unendlich satt, in den Intrigen der Burg gefangen zu sein", sagte er leise und mit erschöpfter Stimme.

„Hast du denn nie versucht zu gehen?!"

Marcus sah mich entgeistert an, als hab ich den Verstand verloren; dann schlug er die Augen nieder. „Didyme…", begann er. Es lag so viel Liebe und Sehnsucht in diesem einen Namen, dass ich ein Stechen im Herzen verspürte. Es war das gleiche Stechen, dass ich spürte, wann immer mir Jakes Name über die Lippen glitt.

„Didyme und ich wollten Volterra gemeinsam verlassen", sprach Marcus tonlos. „Wir hatten es den anderen bereits mitgeteilt. Wenige Tage vor unserer geplanten Abreise gerieten wir in einen Hinterhalt der Rumänen und Didyme wurde getötet. Danach hatte ich keinen Grund mehr zu gehen." Marcus schloss die Augen und sammelte Kraft für die nächsten Worte. „Anfangs habe ich noch gehofft, ich selbst würde in den Kämpfen mit den Rumänen umkommen und würde so Erlösung finden. Aber es ist nie geschehen." Wieder stieß er sein bitteres Lachen aus und sah mich dabei an. „Jetzt, Jahrhunderte später, glaube ich, dass mein Leben ewig so trostlos und einsam weitergehen wird. Es wird sich nie ändern! Nur hoffnungslos und grausam langweilig und eintönig." Sein Lachen hatte einen beinahe irren Unterton.

„Aber du bist gern mit mir zusammen? Weil ich weniger langweilig bin?" Was von meiner Seite aus eine harmlose Frage war, bewirkte, dass Marcus schlagartig ernst wurde.

Er seufzte tief. Langsam hob er seine rechte Hand und umfing flüchtig meine Wange. Traurig flüsterte er: „Auch du wirst wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden. Wie alles."

Ich schluckte. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde wieder gehen. Schon bald. Es tut mir Leid, Marcus, aber ich _muss_ gehen." Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Aber ohne deine Hilfe werde ich es nicht schaffen, Volterra zu verlassen." Angstvoll wartete ich darauf, wie Marcus' Antwort ausfallen würde.

„Sorge dich nicht, Nessie, ich werde dir helfen."

Ein erleichtertes Schluchzen entkam meinen Lippen.

„Nessie, ich…" Marcus ergriff meine Hände und sah mir in die Augen. „Nimm mich mit! Lass mich mit dir gehen", flehte Marcus eindringlich.

Ich war vollkommen überrumpelt und unfähig, etwas anders zu tun, als den Druck seiner Hände zu erwidern.

„Du brauchst mich, um aus der Burg zu kommen, Nessie. Genauso sehr brauche ich dich, um dieser Hölle endlich zu entkommen." Marcus sprach leise und hastig. „Ich werde einfach gehen, ohne Aro und Caius etwas zu sagen." Der Griff seiner Hände wurde fast schmerzhaft stark. „Wir müssen schnell handeln, Nessie. Zurück in die Burg und dann sofort weg. Aro darf keine Gelegenheit erhalten, einen von uns zu berühren."

Ich konnte nur nicken, wieder und wieder.

Marcus rannte los, eine Hand schmerzhaft um meinen Oberarm geschlossen, und zog mich in Windeseile mit sich.

Und dann passierte alles schneller, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Wir fuhren nach Volterra zurück.

Marcus bot mir seinen Arm an und geleitete mich in den Palais. Während wir dahinschlenderten, dozierte er über die ersten Experimente zur Theorie der Quantengravitation, der Theorie, die Einsteins allgemeine Relativitätstheorie und die Quantentheorie bestätigen sollte.

Ich sagte gelegentlich – und wohl auch an unpassenden Stellen – Ja. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Marcus sprach, und schon gar nicht die Nerven, um auf seine Worte zu achten. Seine Stimme jedoch war klar und ruhig, geradezu beruhigend, so lange er mich führte.

Ich war mir so sicher, mein rascher Herzschlag müsse mich jedem einzelnen Vampir, dem wir begegneten, verraten.

Wir trafen im Innenhof Alec, der gerade die Freitreppe des Palais herabkam. Marcus hielt kurz inne und unterhielt sich kurz mit dem Jüngling auf Italienisch. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich jede Sekunde in Ohnmacht fallen.

Alecs Augen wanderten immer wieder für Sekundenbruchteile dorthin, wo mein Arm bei Marcus untergehakt war. Überlegte er nur, ob ich Marcus' Betthäschen geworden war oder hatte er vor, Aro von unserer Vertrautheit zu berichten?

Marcus verabschiedete sich formvollendet von mir. Er bedankte sich für die unterhaltsame Nacht und die Gelegenheit, mich bei der Jagd beobachten zu dürfen, und wünschte mir sodann mit einer leichten Verbeugung eine gute Nacht. Nichts an seinem Körper, nicht einmal seine Augen verrieten, dass wir beide noch andere Pläne hatten.

In meinem Raum zog ich die Kleidung und Chucks an, die ich getragen hatte, als ich angekommen war. Ich fluchte, als mir ein Schuh aus der Hand glitt, so nervös war ich. Ich zwang mich, einen Moment lang vor dem Spiegel innezuhalten und meinen Pferdeschwanz neu zu binden. Ich schlüpfte in meine Jacke und schob das Tagebuch von Carlisle in die innere Brusttasche. Die Aufzeichnungen meines Großvaters hatten mir hier vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Ich hing an dem Tagebuch; es war hier die einzige Verbindung zu meiner Familie gewesen. Und ein wenig hing ich auch an Carlisles wundervollem Portrait von Marcus, musste ich zugeben. Es zeigte eine Seite von Marcus, die ich in wenigen, besonderen Augenblicken hatte aufleuchten sehen. Der entschlossene, tatkräftige Marcus, der in wenigen Minuten mit mir fliehen würde.

Ich überlegte, ob ich meine Handtasche opfern sollte – mein Handy konnte ich auch in die Hosentasche stecken. Dann nahm ich Marcus' Laptop, der in die Handtasche passte. So konnte ich behaupten, ich habe ihm seinen Computer zurückgeben wollen, sollte mich jemand aufhalten. Das Geld und die Kreditkarten, die sich in meinem Geldbeutel befanden, versteckte ich zur Hälfte in meiner Kleidung, danach legte ich den Geldbeutel zurück in die Handtasche. Ich war abmarschbereit.

Marcus hatte mir den kürzesten Weg zu unserem Treffpunkt beschrieben, und so ging ich nun durch Korridore der Burg von Volterra, die ich zuvor noch nie betreten hatte. Hinter jeder Gangbiegung vermutete ich, es würden mir Felix oder Alec oder gar Jane entgegentreten.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Marcus wartete im Schein einer Neonröhre auf mich. Seine Gesichtszüge waren so unbewegt wie die einer Porzellanpuppe, und er rührte sich erst, als ich direkt vor ihm stand. Er trug noch immer die Kleidung, in der er mich auf die Jagd begleitet hatte. Schwarze Hosen, ein schwarzer Rollkragenpullover, Halbschuhe und darüber ein dunkelgraues Sakko, zwischen dessen Aufschlägen ich die goldene Kette mit dem Wappen der Volturi erkennen konnte. Er hatte kein Gepäck dabei.

Schweigend nahm er meine Hand und ich folgte ihm weitere Korridore entlang, Treppen hinunter, durch Türen, bis die Gänge schmäler wurden und nur noch aus rotem Ziegelstein bestanden, den die schwachen Glühbirnchen kaum mehr zu erleuchten schafften, ehe die Beleuchtung ganz fehlte.

An einem eisernen Tor angelangt, zog Marcus einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und ließ meine Hand los. Er öffnete das Schloss und wir traten auf die andere Seite des Tores. Wir mussten den letzten Ausläufer der Burg gerade hinter uns gelassen haben. Marcus schloss hinter uns wieder zu.

„Los!" wisperte Marcus und berührte kurz meine Schulter. „Ab hier rennen wir!" Er beschleunigte und schoss vor mir den Ziegelsteinkorridor entlang. Bald befanden wir uns in aus dunklem Naturstein gehauenen Gängen. Die Luft veränderte sich, wurde frischer, und dann standen wir unter dem Sternenhimmel.

Marcus stieß ein kleines Lachen aus und musterte mich. „Gib mir die Tasche", verlangte er und nahm mir die Handtasche ab. „Wie unhöflich von mir…" Er sah sich in der Gegend um, überblickte die Hügel und die Dächer des von Menschen besiedelten Volterra.

„Wohin jetzt?" fragte ich. Auf dem Rückfahrt von der Jagd hatten wir beschlossen, unsere Flucht solle nach Rom gehen, um von dort das Land zu verlassen. Rom war zwar der offensichtlichste Fluchtweg, jedoch auch der schnellste und effizienteste, so lange unsere heimliche Abreise noch unbemerkt war.

„Diese Richtung." Marcus deutete mit der Hand in eines der Täler. „Du gibst das Tempo vor."

Ich nickte und begann zu rennen.

Marcus lief an meiner Seite. Seine Beine bewegten sich in unermüdlichem Rhythmus und seine Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet. In seinem Kopf mussten die gleichen Dinge vorgehen wie in meinem: _Endlich frei, endlich frei, endlich frei_. Und: _Bitte, lass nichts schief gehen!_

Als sich der Horizont hell färbte, drehte ich meinen Kopf zu Marcus, da ich aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt hatte, dass er seine Arme erhoben hatte. Er öffnete den Verschluss seiner goldenen Halskette und steckte sie samt Wappen in seine Hosentasche. Dann lächelte er mich an. Der Glanz in seinen Augen war zurückgekehrt.

Wir erreichten den Flughafen Rom-Fiumicino, ehe die Sonne ihre volle Kraft entfaltete. Marcus senkte seinen Kopf, so dass sein langes Haar verhinderte, dass sein Gesicht in der Sonne zu glitzern begann. Die Hände hatte er fest in die Hosentaschen gegraben und auf seiner Nase saß meine Sonnenbrille. Ich bildete mir zwar ein, es müsse ein jeder auf uns achten, wie wir abgesehen von meiner Handtasche so gepäcklos in die Schalterhalle wanderten, jedoch achtete keiner auf uns. Die Menschen waren zu dieser frühen Zeit noch nicht wach genug und die eintreffenden Passagiere litten an Jetlag.

Anstatt eines Flugzeuges buchte ich ein pilotenloses Hovercraft für uns zwei, so dass kein Mensch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen würde, sollte die Wache uns nun abfangen. Ich traute Aro und Caius zu, dass sie den Absturz einer vollbesetzten Passagiermaschine inszenieren lassen würden, sollten Marcus und ich uns an Bord befinden.

Zunächst flogen wir bis Athen; eine nervöse halbe Stunde in der Luft, während der wir kaum ein Wort wechselten. Ich fragte mich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis meine Familie bemerkte, dass ich eine Kreditkarte benutzt hatte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Jasper meine Gelddaten seit Wochen verfolgte, da ich kaum Kontakt mit meiner Familie gehabt hatte und alle sich um mich sorgten.

Das nächste Hovercraft führte uns von Athen nach Tokio, jedoch mit acht anderen Personen an Bord. Es war die kleinste Passagierzahl, die ich in der Lage war zu buchen. Ich zitterte vor Erleichterung, als wir in der Kabine saßen und nach uns keine Kinder einstiegen.

„Tokio?" raunte Marcus mir zu. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und täuschte vor zu schlafen, so dass niemand seine Augen sehen konnte.

Ich schob meine Hand so weit zur Sitzfläche hinunter, bis sich unsere Handrücken wie zufällig berührten. Ich dachte an Isle Esme und zeigte Marcus dann die Bilder, begleitet von meiner mentalen Stimme. Er nickte kaum merklich, um mir zu signalisieren, dass er verstanden hatte.

Ich bemerkte, dass er aufgehört hatte zu atmen, sobald die ersten anderen Passagiere zugestiegen waren. Eine ältere Dame lächelte mir zu, ehe sie ihren Kopf über ihren digitalen Bookreader senkte. Die anderen Leute beachteten uns kaum.

Nach der dritten Flugstunde wurde Marcus merklich unruhiger. Immer wieder bewegte er seine Gliedmaßen, bis er schließlich auch für die anderen Menschen sichtbar auf dem Sitz hin und her rutschte.

„Flugangst?" erkundigte sich die ältere Dame mitleidvoll. „Der Ärmste!" Sie musste uns für ein Paar halten.

Ich lächelte und antwortete an Marcus' Stelle: „Ein wenig." Ich nahm seine Hand in meine und hielt sie fest. „Wir sind bald da, Marcus." Wir mussten noch anderthalb Stunden überstehen.

Er stöhnte leise auf und seine Finger schlossen sich um meine. Ich zog seinen Kopf an meine Schulter, legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken und schickte ihm wieder meine Gedanken: _Bald sind wir da. Nicht atmen._ Ich zeigte ihm meine Kindheitserinnerungen von den Palmen und den bunten Papageien und dem strahlendblauen Meer, das Isle Esme umgab.

Im Lauf der Minuten verstärkte sich Marcus' Griff um meine Hand, bis ich meine Knochen knacken spürte. Er tat mir weh, und ich versuchte, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Lieber brach er mir ein paar Finger, als dass er über die acht Menschen hier im Hovercraft herfiel.

_Bleib ruhig. Es ist nicht mehr lange._

Ich fühlte mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche vibrieren, doch ich ging nicht ran. Marcus war jetzt wichtiger als meine Familie. Ich hatte acht Menschenleben zu beschützen.

Kaum hatte das Hovercraft aufgesetzt, stürzte ich mit Marcus aus der Kabine. Ich musste ihn beständig ermahnen, nicht zu rennen. Ich fürchtete, dass er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren würde, sobald er schneller als menschenmöglich ging. Ich war zu schwach, um ihn aufhalten zu können.

Meine Augen erkannten im Gegensatz zu den Menschen um uns herum, dass Marcus' Pupillen hinter den Gläsern der Sonnebrille sich schwarz gefärbt hatten vor Hunger. Nur meine Ohren konnten sein Knurren hören.

Glücklicherweise lag auch hier in Tokio der Flughafen außerhalb der Stadt.

Wir schlugen uns in die Wälder, sobald wir halbwegs unbeobachtet waren. Sollten die Menschen doch denken, dass wir es hinter den Büschen treiben wollten.

Ich hielt Marcus noch immer so fest ich konnte an der Hand. Meine Finger schmerzten und waren taub.

Wieder vibrierte mein Handy, und wieder ignorierte ich es.

Ich riss Marcus mit mir mit in die Richtung, in der ich tierisches Leben witterte. Ein Wildschwein. Es musste fürs erste genügen.

Marcus war so blutdürstig, dass er nicht einen Moment innehielt, ehe er dem quiekenden Tier den Nacken brach und sich mit entblößten Zähnen auf es stürzte.

Sobald ich halbwegs sicher war, dass sich Marcus von nichts mehr vom Trinken ablenken lassen würde, und ich ihn für einige Augenblicke nicht mehr scharf beobachten musste, zog ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Als ich meine rechte Hand in die Tasche schob, zuckte ich vor Schmerzen zusammen. Zwei meiner Finger waren blau angelaufen und ich konnte sehen, wo meine Fingerglieder unter der Haut gebrochen waren. Mein Körper würde sich selbst heilen, dennoch würde ich einige Tage lang Schmerzen haben. Doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig.

Das Handydisplay zeigte drei verpasste Anrufe. Zweimal Jasper, einmal mein Vater.

Ich tippte eine kurze Mail an meinen Vater, dass ich Volterra verlassen hatte.

Edward antwortete überstürzt und überglücklich und sogar mit Tippfehlern.

Ich erriet, dass Jasper ihm bisher erfolgreich verborgen hatte, dass ich stets für zwei Personen Tickets gekauft hatte.

Für den Übernachtflug nach Rio de Janeiro gelang es mir wieder, ein Hovercraft für uns ganz alleine zu buchen. Marcus sah elend aus. Immer wieder huschten seine Augen zu meiner blau angelaufenen Hand. Er hatte sich ein Dutzend Mal bei mir entschuldigt, und schämte sich noch immer für seine Schwäche.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt nachvollziehen konnte, warum es für mich wichtiger war, dass er nur mich verletzt hatte, statt die acht anderen Passagiere zu töten und ein Massaker anzurichten. Selbst wenn die Volturi unsere Flucht noch nicht bemerkt hatten, die Nachricht über ein solches Blutbad würde ihnen nicht verborgen bleiben. Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei dem Gedanken, was sie uns alles antun konnten, wenn sie uns einholten.

Stunde um Stunde verstrich, und dann entschloss ich mich, Esme anzurufen. Es war immerhin ihre Insel, zu der ich mit Marcus unterwegs war.

Esme nahm das Gespräch an, kaum dass ich ihre Nummer gewählt hatte.

„Nessie! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", schrie sie.

Ich verbrachte einige Minuten damit, sie zu beschwichtigen, ehe ich meine Frage stellen konnte: „Grandma, kann ich eine Weile auf deiner Insel bleiben?"

„Aber natürlich, mein Liebling. Das Haus sollte so weit in Ordnung sein. Soll ich für dich Lebensmittel liefern lassen oder etwas anderes?"

„Ein paar Lebensmittel wären für den Anfang ganz gut. Aber danach kümmere ich mich selbst um alles. Ich brauche keinen Putzdienst."

„Gut, dann werde ich das veranlassen. Nessie, möchtest du unsere Gesellschaft auf der Insel?" Ich vermutete, dass Carlisle neben ihr stand. Ich konnte die sorgenvollen Gesichter meiner Großeltern in Gedanken vor mir sehen.

„Esme… Nein. Bitte nicht. Ich glaube, ich kann noch niemanden um mich haben, der mich an Jake erinnert. Sei so lieb und sorge dafür, dass keiner aus der Familie zu mir kommt, Grandma."

Esme versprach es und ich versprach im Gegenzug, mich von jetzt an regelmäßig telefonisch zu melden. Dann wurden wir beide unterbrochen.

„Alice sagt, es ist jemand bei dir?", drängte meine Mutter in das Gespräch. Den Geräuschen nach musste sie Esme das Telefon geradezu aus der Hand gerissen haben.

„Mom!" rief ich. Ihre Stimme zu hören, stürzte mich in ein Gefühlschaos, auf das ich nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet war. Mein Herz raste so sehr, dass Marcus den Kopf hob und mich beunruhigt ansah.

„Bist du in Sicherheit, Nessie?", fragte Bella aufgebracht.

„Wer ist bei dir?", meldete sich nun auch mein Vater zu Wort.

Marcus zuckte zusammen, als er Edwards Stimme erkannte.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen, atmete durch, und sagte ruhig: „Hallo übrigens, Dad." Ich riet, dass Edward aus Esmes Gedanken aufgeschnappt hatte, dass wir miteinander sprachen. Anschließend mussten er und Bella schnellstmöglich zu Esme gerannt sein.

Edward seufzte. „Hallo, Nessie. Verrätst du uns nun bitte, wer bei dir ist, damit wir uns nicht unnötig Sorgen machen?"

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest es von Alice." Ich ballte meine Hände so fest, dass Schmerzen durch meine rechte Hand schossen.

„Nein, sie hat nur ein paar kryptische Andeutungen gemacht." Seiner Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, dass ihm das nicht passte.

_Danke, Alice!_ dachte ich. Ich wusste, dass sie ihr Bestes gegeben hatte, um meine Begleitung vor meinem Vater geheim zu halten. „Ein Freund ist bei mir", sagte ich dann. „Ich vertraue ihm, also bitte, Dad, vertrau du mir."

„In Ordnung, Liebes.", antwortete Edward nach kurzem Zögern. Ich war seit 230 Jahren eine erwachsene Frau und noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, seine elterlichen Instinkte zu überwinden. „Deine Mutter und ich lieben dich."

„Das weiß ich. Ich euch auch."

Ich verabschiedete mich und ließ das Handy sinken. Ich zitterte vor Erschöpfung, als ich neben Marcus auf den Sessel des Hovercrafts sank. Sofort wanden sich seine Arme um einen Körper und er zog mich an seine Schulter.

Ich hatte Hunger, ich hatte Durst und mir war schlecht von dem aufgestauten Adrenalin, das durch meinen Körper jagte. Aber zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mein Leben nun wieder eine gute Wendung nahm.


	17. Chapter 17

_Open my mind, let me find new vibrations  
>Tell me the way I must take to reach my destination<br>And a place where I can stay  
>Where is the love of my life, couldn't find her<br>Show me the way to find back to myself  
>'Cause I'm nowhere in the darkness of these days<em>

_Is there anybody there who feels that vibration  
>Who shows me the way to my love<br>Is there anybody there with that inclination  
>To bring back the sun to my heart<em>

_I find myself in a state of confusion  
>Life's like a pantomime trick or a laser illusion<br>Where's the place where I can stay  
>Save me, don't let me get lost in the ocean<br>I need your help everyday to control my emotions  
>In the darkness of these days<em>

_Is there anybody there who feels that vibration  
>Who shows me the way to my love<br>Is there anybody there with that inclination  
>To bring back the sun to my heart<em>

**The Scorpions – Is There Anybody There**

Noch ehe wir in Rio de Janeiro landeten, erhielt ich eine Nachricht von Jasper, dass er ein Boot für uns gemietet hatte und wo wir es finden würden, bereits mit den von Esme georderten Lebensmitteln beladen.

Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und bat ihm, Alice von mir einen Kuss zu geben.

Seine letzte Antwort lautete: „Mit Vergnügen", gefolgt von einem Smiley.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, als ich mit Marcus in einem Taxi zum Hafen fuhr, erhielt ich von meiner Mutter eine weitere Nachricht mit der Bitte, ich solle gut auf mich aufpassen.

„Aro und Caius hätten uns längst zurückbringen lassen, wenn sie es gewollt hätten", sprach Marcus plötzlich. Er starrte aus dem Autofenster hinaus. „Ich glaube, wir sind jetzt sicher vor ihnen."

Ich nickte, ehe ich Bella zurückschrieb, sie solle sich nicht sorgen.

Ich hoffte, dass Marcus das Verhalten der beiden anderen Könige richtig einschätzte.

Ich überließ Marcus das Steuer des Bootes, sobald wir auf offener See waren. Ich hatte ihm auf der Seekarte gezeigt, wo Isle Esme lag. Er hatte mich einmal mehr überrascht, da er wusste, wie die Technik des Bootes funktionierte.

Die nächtliche Kühle setzte mir in meiner Erschöpfung zu und immer wieder wurden meine Augenlider schwer, als ich auf der Sitzbank des Bootes kauerte. Marcus hatte mir seine dünne Sakkojacke überlassen, doch sie half kaum, die Kälte abzuwehren. Ich zitterte und starrte auf seinen Rücken. Im Schein des Mondes sah er wie verändert aus. Breitbeinig und sicher stand er am Steuerruder, sein langes Haar flatterte ihm Wind, der an seiner Kleidung zerrte.

Letztlich musste ich auf dem Meer eingeschlafen sein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag ich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer von Esmes Insel. Ich trug noch immer das Sakko, und zusätzlich hatte Marcus eine Decke über mir ausgebreitet.

Mein Magen knurrte vernehmlich, als ich mich aufsetzte. Ich fiel geradezu über den Kühlschrank her (äußerst willkürlich von Marcus eingeräumt) und verdrückte ein belegtes Sandwich nach dem anderen, während ich literweise süßen Eistee trank. Durch das Küchenfenster konnte ich Marcus in der Sonne am Strand sitzen sehen. Er hockte im Schneidersitz kaum einen Meter von dort entfernt, wo die Wellen am Sand leckten. Er trug noch immer seinen Rollkragenpullover, was für mir, die ich die Hitze spüren konnte, seltsam anmutete. Seine Halbschuhe lagen, halb von Sand bedeckt, einige Meter von ihm entfernt.

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich ihn so beobachtete.

Irgendwann drehte er sich um und winkte, als er mich am Fenster sah. Ich winkte zurück.

Marcus lachte auf und strich sich das Haar zurück, das ihm der Wind ins Gesicht bließ.

Neugierig folgte Marcus mir ins Haus, wo ich ihm das Zimmer zeigte, das seines sein würde. Amüsiert ließ er es zu, dass ich die Kleidung, die die Männer aus meiner Familie hier deponiert hatten, aus den Schränken und Kisten zog, bis ich Sachen gefunden hatte, die ihm passen würde. Carlisle und Jasper würde es nichts ausmachen, dass ich ihre Hosen und Hemden Marcus gab.

Skeptisch und stirnrunzelnd saß Marcus mit angezogenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl in der Küche, während ich für mich kochte. Als ich ihm sagte, dass er ruhig ohne mich aus dem Haus gehen konnte, weil ihn der Geruch anwidern musste, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Er blieb lieber stumm und ohne zu atmen in meiner Nähe, als mich aus den Augen zu lassen.

Stunden verstrichen.

Tage vergingen.

Marcus und ich lagen stundenlang in der Sonne oder nachts unter dem Sternenhimmel am Strand. Wir schwiegen und hingen unseren eigenen Gedanken nach oder wir erzählten uns von Didyme und Jake.

Mir fiel auf, dass ich sowohl traurig über Jakes Verlust wie zufrieden über das mit ihm verbrachte Leben war. Jake hatte sein eigenes Leben als glücklich und erfüllt betrachtet. Ich konnte ehrlich lächeln, wenn ich an all die fröhlichen Momente dachte, die ich mit Jake erlebt hatte, auch wenn mir dabei Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ich war gesegnet gewesen, Jake lieben zu dürfen.

Doch im Gegensatz zu mir war Marcus ausschließlich traurig, wenn er davon sprach, wie er mit Didyme glücklich gewesen war. Ich war zwar keine Psychologin, um Marcus fachlich beurteilen zu können, doch ich hielt es für offensichtlich, dass sich seine Trauer schon vor sehr sehr langer Zeit zu einer Depression gesteigert hatte, aus der er nicht mehr zurückfinden konnte. Jedes Gefühl, das er mit Didyme verband – Trauer, Schuld, Selbstvorwürfe, Selbstzweifel – war ausschließlich negativ. Jedes gute Gefühl, das er in seiner Zeit mit ihr empfunden hatte, war ausgelöscht worden.

Anders als die Symptome wie Rastlosigkeit und körperliche Schmerzen, die bei einem depressiven Menschen auftraten, verfiel Marcus oft für Stunden, manchmal halbe Tage in Phasen, in denen er zu einer Statue erstarrte. Die Euphorie, die sich bei ihm nach unserer geglückten Flucht eingestellt hatte, war bald wieder verflogen.

Etwa eine Woche nach unserer Ankunft auf Isle Esme fand ich ihn, wie er regungslos am Strand stand und mit leerem Blick in die Ferne aufs Meer hinausblickte. Er bewegte sich selbst dann nicht, als sich das Wetter zu einem plötzlichen Sturm änderte und die Wellen bis in seine Hüfthöhe an den Strand gepeitscht wurden. Ich ging zu ihm, um ihn ins Haus zu holen, auch wenn mir klar war, dass ihm das Wetter nichts anhaben konnte. Marcus reagierte nicht auf mich, als ich ihn ansprach, auch nicht, als ich ihn berührte. Erst bei meinem letzten Versuch, ihm über mein Talent zu zeigen, dass ich wollte, dass er mit mir ins Haus und aus dem Regen kam, als ich ihm Bilder vom Wohnzimmer und dem Feuer, das ich dort im Kamin entfacht hatte, zeigte, bemerkte er mich wie jemand, der aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwachte.

Dennoch musste ich ihn an der Hand nehmen und den Weg vom Strand zum Haus führen. Ich zeigte ihm weitere Bilder, in denen ich verlangte, dass er sich das Salz- und Regenwasser unter der Dusche abwaschen sollte, und er gehorchte mit langsamen, lethargischen Bewegungen. Ich ließ ihn allein, um meine eigene durchnässte Kleidung gegen trockene zu tauschen, und kehrte in Marcus' Zimmer zurück, als ich hörte, dass er nicht länger duschte.

Ich fand ihn, nackt bis auf ein Handtuch, mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Badezimmerteppich liegend, die Beine an die Brust gezogen.

Auf alle Bilder, die ich ihm dann zeigte – das wenige Schritte entfernte Bett, einen Bademantel, das Feuer im Kamin – bekam ich keine Reaktion mehr. Den Tränen nahe, teils aus Wut, teils aus Frustration, teils, weil ich mich überfordert fühlte, da ich nicht wusste, wie ich mich um Marcus kümmern konnte, wenn er mich nicht einmal bemerkte, setzte ich mich zu ihm und streichelte sein nasses Haar.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich in Marcus' Bett. Er musste mich in den frühen Morgenstunden dorthin getragen und zugedeckt haben, nachdem ich vor Erschöpfung auf den Badezimmerfließen eingeschlafen war.

Ich stand auf und fand Marcus im Wohnzimmer, wo er gerade im gesäuberten Kamin neues Holz aufschichtete, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er sah nicht zu mir auf, als er mir leise einen Guten Morgen wünschte.

Ich seufzte und ging in die Küche. Dort lag auf dem Tisch eine Orchideenranke mit winzigen goldgelben Blüten, wie sie im Unterholz der Insel an einigen Bäumen emporwuchs. Und ein Blatt Papier, auf dem stand: _Danke, Nessie. Das hat noch nie jemand für mich getan._

Marcus' Art, mir zu danken, stellte mich vor noch mehr Fragen als die vergangene Nacht. Versuchte er nur, freundlich zu sein? Fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage, über den Vorfall zu sprechen? Oder war es ihm peinlich?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Inzwischen kannte ich ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er mir nicht antworten würde, sollte ich ihn nach der letzten Nacht fragen.

Marcus blieb mir ein Rätsel.

Nach ein paar Tagen zeigte ich Marcus durch mein Talent einige Augenblicke aus meinem langen Leben mit Jake, als wir draußen auf dem Steg saßen und die Nacht über uns hereinbrach. Hier auf der Insel war die Luft angenehm, nicht so kalt wie draußen auf dem Meer.

Ich schwor in Gedanken die Bilder herauf und zeigte Marcus Jakes Lächeln, als er mich das erste Mal im Brautkleid sah. Wie wir mit unseren kleinen Kindern hier auf Isle Esme am Strand spielten. Wie Jake in seiner Wolfsgestalt aussah.

Bei dem letzten Bild erinnerte Marcus mich daran, dass er Jake mit eigenen Augen als Wolf gesehen hatte. „Ich konnte damals sehen, dass ihr für einander bestimmt wart", sagte Marcus. „Noch ehe Jake aus der Reihe der anderen Gestaltwandler zu dir und deinen Eltern trat, erkannte ich, dass es ein besonderes Band zwischen dir und ihm gab. Er liebte dich wie ein Bruder und Beschützer. Aber in der Art, wie das Band zwischen euch leuchtete, lag auch ein Versprechen, dass eure Beziehung noch viel mehr werden würde. Jake knurrte, als Aro dich berührte, und durch die Verbindung, die er zu den anderen Wölfen hatte, teilten die anderen seine Wut."

Ich nickte. Ich vermisste nicht nur Jake, ich vermisste auch die anderen Wölfe. Keinem von ihnen war es gelungen, sich so lange zu verwandeln und ihr Leben so sehr zu verlängern wie Jake. Ungewöhnlich lange gelebt hatten sie dennoch allesamt.

Marcus blickte traurig auf seine Hände hinab, die noch immer die meinen hielten. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir auch meine Erinnerungen an Didyme zeigen. Meine Worte scheinen mir so unzureichend, um ihr gütiges, liebevolles Wesen, ihr Lachen, einfach alles an ihr zu beschreiben."

„Marcus, ich höre an deiner Stimme, wie sehr du sie liebst und vermisst." Unwillkürlich schlossen sich meine Finger fester um seine. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm sonst signalisieren konnte, dass ich ihn verstand.

Marcus fuhr fort: „Ich weiß, dass es so viele Jahre… Jahrhunderte her ist, aber in meinem Herzen ist es gerade erst passiert. Meine Erinnerung an Didyme ist so klar, dass es sich anfühlt, als ob ich sie jeden Tag aufs Neue verliere…" Er stieß einen leisen, erstickten Seufzer aus, in dem sein gebrochenes Herz lag.

Wir schwiegen bis zur Morgendämmerung. Im rötlichen Lichtschimmer, der vom Horizont zu uns herandrang, starrte ich auf meine Hände. Meine gebrochenen Finger waren ganz gut geheilt. Nur noch einige braun und gelblich verfärbte Stellen unter meiner Haut zeigte, wo Marcus meine Finger gequetscht hatte.

Als das erste Licht uns traf, sprang Marcus plötzlich auf. Ich sah ihm nach, wie er vom Steg sprang und durch die niederen Wellen stapfte. Er stieß eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog sie als Faust wieder hervor. Er schleuderte etwas ins Meer hinaus, und erst, als ich sah, dass das Etwas im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne golden glänzte, begriff ich, dass es seine Kette mit dem Volturi-Wappen war, die gerade im Meer unterging.

Marcus warf seinen Kopf zurück und begann zu lachen. Er lachte und lachte, bis sich sein Lachen in ein Schluchzen verwandelte. Dann rannte er über den Strand davon. Ich folgte ihm nicht.

Ich verbrachte beinahe zwei Tage ohne Marcus. Ich suchte ihn nicht, denn die Insel war ohnehin nicht groß genug, als dass sich zwei Vampire vor einander verstecken konnten. Er kehrte zurück, als ich bereits in Betracht zog, dass er Isle Esme schwimmend verlassen haben konnte.

In den langen Stunden ohne Marcus schien ich durch ebensolche Phasen zu gehen wie mein neu gewonnener Freund. Ich war traurig, weil ich Jake verloren hatte. Ich war traurig, weil ich ihn hier und jetzt am Strand, wo wir so viele gemeinsame schöne Urlaube verbracht hatten, vermisste. Ich lachte, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie er mir genau hier beigebracht hatte, wie man ein Rad schlug. Beim Betrachten der Fotoalben lachte ich, bis mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als ich mich all den Unfug erinnerte, den wir hier angestellt hatten, bis meine Eltern uns beide schimpften. Ich stand ewige Zeiten neben dem Türpfosten, an dem meine Eltern und Großeltern meine Größe mit einem Bleistift angezeichnet hatten, während Jake grinsend zusah. Meine Finger fuhren über die Bleistiftstriche, die Jake und ich für unsere eigenen Kinder hinzugefügt hatte. Als ich wehmütig und mit schwerem Herzen im Bett lag, sehnte ich Jakes warmen Körper herbei, seine starken Arme, die mich umfingen, seinen herben, wilden Geruch, der mehr als zwei Jahrhunderte das erste und das letzte gewesen war, was meine Sinne jeden Morgen und jeden Abend wargenommen hatten.

Die Zeit stand still, obwohl meine Augen den Sonnenaufgang und meine Haut die sich erwärmende Luft registrierten. Ich dachte an einen besonderen Sonnenaufgang, an dem Jake und ich hier verbracht hatten. Unser letzter Urlaub zu zweit, ehe ich unsere erste Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ich schloss die Augen, und beinahe konnte ich Jake hinter mir stehen spüren, seine warme Brust und sein starker Herzschlag an meinem Rücken, während er mich in seinen Armen hielt und meinen gewölbten Bauch gestreichelt hatte.

Ich hatte so viele Jahre gehabt, in denen Jake gealtert war und ich noch immer dieselbe, junge Frau geblieben war, die mich hätten auf seinen Tod vorbereiten sollen. Zuerst hatte ich mich an die Hoffnung geklammert, Carlisle würde doch noch eine Möglichkeit finden, Jake unsterblich werden zu lassen wie ich es war.

Ganz gleich, wie oft mir Jake gesagt hatte, dass es nur natürlich war, dass er sterben würde und dass ich deswegen nicht traurig sein durfte, und gleich wie oft ich es ihm versprochen hatte, ich hatte doch stets gewusst, dass ich mein Versprechen brechen würde.

Marcus' Stimme riss mich aus meiner Lethargie. „Ich bin zurück", waren seine einzigen Worte.

Ich nickte stumm und betrachtete seine hellroten Augen. Er war hungrig, und ich war es auch.

Ich kannte eine Inselgruppe in der Nähe, auf der es wilde Ziegen gab. Wir würden nicht allzu oft dort jagen gehen können, um die Tiere nicht für Menschen auffällig zu dezimieren, aber noch war es nicht notwendig, dass wir auf dem Festland im Urwald auf Beutesuche gingen.

Am Tag genau einen Monat nach Jakes Tod führte ich das Telefonat mit meinen Eltern, das ich nicht länger hinausschieben konnte. Ich erkundigte mich, ob mit Jakes Körper so verfahren worden war, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Ja, er war im Feuer bestattet worden und es gab eine Urne mit seiner Asche, die darauf wartete, dass ich zurückkehrte.

Jake hatte mich gebeten, seine Asche an einem Ort zu verstreuen, an dem ich es für richtig hielt, oder ihn bei sich zu behalten, wenn mir das lieber war.

Ich wusste noch nicht, was ich tun sollte.

Aber nach Hause zurückzukehren und mich dem Problem stellen, brachte ich ebenfalls nicht fertig. Isle Esme war für mich ein Zufluchtsort geworden, ein Ort, an dem ich mich mit meinen Gedanken an Jake in Sicherheit fühlte. Die Vorstellung, die Insel zu verlassen und Jake zu bestatten, war in meinem Kopf mit einem endgültigen Abschied verbunden. Aber noch brachte ich es nicht fertig, Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Jake war für mich noch immer lebendig, umso lebendiger, wenn ich Marcus von ihm erzählen konnte. Hier auf Isle Esme sah ich Jake bei jedem Schritt und bei jeder Neigung meines Kopfes vor mir.

Zweimal war es bisher notwendig gewesen, dass ich die Insel verließ, um Lebensmittel für mich einzukaufen. Ich hatte mit einigen Anrufen sichergestellt, dass das übliche Personal nicht zur Insel kam. Marcus in Versuchung zu führen, war keine gute Idee.

Er beklagte sich zwar nicht, wenn ich ihn zwang, mit mir die Ziegen zu jagen, jedoch schüttelte er sich jedesmal nach dem Trinken und verzog das Gesicht. Das Tierblut schmeckte ihm nicht besonders.

Als ich das erste Mal aufbrach, um Vorräte zu besorgen, hatte mich Marcus bis zum Steg begleitet. Ich war schon im Boot und wollte gerade den Motor starten, als mich seine leise Stimme zurückhielt.

„Kann… kann ich deine Telefonnummer haben?"

Ich sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an und murmelte dann: „Oh. Äh, ja."

Er streckte mir sein Handy entgegen, von dem ich nicht einmal wusste, dass er es mit sich auf die Insel gebracht hatte, da er außer seiner Kleidung nichts bei sich gehabt hatte. Innerlich seufzte ich. Nein, ich war nicht wütend auf ihn, weil er Aro und Caius so eine Möglichkeit eingeräumt hatte, ihn und damit auch mich zu orten. Vermutlich wussten sie auch so, wo wir uns aufhielten – durch Demitris Talent als Sucher waren wir nirgends sicher, weder auf einer abgelegenen, einsamen Insel noch im Schoß meiner Familie.

Ich tippte meine Nummer ein, wählte, wartete, bis mein eigenes klingelte. Ich reichte ihm sein Handy zurück und speicherte seine Nummer bei meinem.

Mich schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass die Volturi Marcus' Handy geortet haben _mussten_. Schon längst. Und noch immer war keiner bei uns aufgetaucht, nicht Demitri oder sonst jemand. Marcus behauptete zwar, dass es Aro und Caius egal war, dass er gegangen war, aber ich war mir nicht so sicher.

„Nessie…" Marcus blickte unglücklich drein.

„Du weißt, dass ich bald wieder zurückkomme, Marcus?"

Er nickte schließlich.

Ich bat: „Ruf mich an, wenn irgendetwas ist, ja?" Ich wollte nicht zurückkommen und ihn bei einem seiner depressiven Schübe irgendwo zusammengekauert finden. Es bedrückte mich, ihn alleine lassen zu müssen, und die Befürchtung, in welchem Zustand ich ihn bei meiner Rückkehr antreffen würde, bereitete mir ebenso Unbehagen.

Er nickte wieder, strahlte aber alles andere als Zuversicht aus.

„Ich beeile mich so gut ich kann, Marcus", versprach ich. Nervös und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube fuhr ich los. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Minute länger als absolut notwendig auf dem Festland verbringen durfte.

Bei meiner Rückkehr konnte ich schon von Weitem sehen, wie Marcus unruhig am Strand auf und ab lief. Die letzte halbe Stunde meiner Fahrt lauerte er an der Anlegestelle am Steg, die Schultern hochgezogen und die Arme verschränkt.

Marcus reagierte kaum auf die Dinge, die ich sagte, und half mir wortkarg, meine Einkäufe ins Haus zu tragen. Ich hatte einige Hemden und Jeans gekauft, damit er passende Kleidung hatte. Es lag ein stummer Vorwurf in seinen Augen, als habe ich Zeit vergeudet, ihm die Kleidung auszusuchen, anstatt zu ihm zurückzukehren. Er bedankte sich zwar, weigerte sich dann aber, die Kleidung in seinem Zimmer in die Schränke einzusortieren, wenn ich nicht mitkam und in seiner Nähe blieb.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich wütend auf ihn sein sollte, weil er sich so störrisch verhielt, oder ob ich mich sorgen sollte. Wenn ich ihn noch ein paar Mal mehr fragte, wie ich ihm helfen konnte, würde er sich völlig vor mir verschließen, das wusste ich inzwischen, also ließ ich ihn gewähren.

Aus eigenem Antrieb redete Marcus nur dann, wenn er es wollte. Nachts, wenn kühler Wind vom Meer über Isle Esme hereinschwappte und ich alle Lichter im Haus löschte, wenn wir in der Dunkelheit am Strand saßen und außer dem Schein der Sterne nichts die Wellen erleuchtete, taute etwas in ihm auf. Nur im Schutz der Dunkelheit schien er in der Lage, über seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Marcus hatte mir von Ausflügen erzählt, die er mit Didyme und den anderen Königen und ihren Gefährtinnen unternommen hatte. Von Städten, die er mit Didyme besucht hatte. Wie er an ihrer Seite in Schlachten gegen andere Clans gezogen war. Doch über seine Gefühle zu ihr sprach er kaum. Vielleicht, weil er seine Gefühle nach all der Zeit nicht mehr in Worte fassen konnte, vielleicht, weil seine Gefühle zu intim waren, um sie mit mir zu teilen. Vielleicht, weil er nicht wollte, dass ich durch seine Empfindungen den Verlust, den Jake in meinem Herzen und meinem Leben hinterlassen hatte, umso schmerzlicher spürte.

Gegen Abend hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, dass Marcus mir ständig auf den Fersen blieb, egal was ich tat. Er saß auf dem Sofa, wenn ich ein Buch laß, und starrte mich an anstatt selbst ein Buch aus dem Regal zu nehmen. Er hockte wieder auf dem Stuhl in der Küche, als ich mein Abendessen zubereitet hatte. Er kauerte mit angezogenen Knien im Sand, als ich im Meer schwamm, um mehr als eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt zu sein. Vor Frustration tauchte ich mehrfach unter und schrie in die Strömung, bis ich keine Luft mehr in den Lungen hatte. Er tapste hinter mir ins Haus, als ich nach dem Schwimmen zurückging, um zu duschen. Ich schlug ihm die Tür zu dem Flur, an dessen Ende mein Zimmer lag, vor der Nase zu. Unter der Dusche stehend konnte ich hören, wie Marcus vor der Flurtür auf und ab ging. Vor Wut schnaubend wusch ich mich fertig und drehte danach die Musik in meinem Zimmer so laut auf, bis ich ihn nicht mehr hören konnte.

Ich legte mich absichtlich früh ins Bett, um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, ins Wohnzimmer zu rennen und Marcus lautstark zur Rede zu stellen. Oder ihm meine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, um ihn irgendie aus der Reserve zu locken.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Marcus mir mit hängendem Kopf aus dem Weg. Seine Entschuldigung diesmal war ein Strauß Orchideen auf dem Küchentisch. Mein Zorn war inzwischen verflogen und ich brachte es nicht über mich, die Blumen in den Müll zu werfen, wie ich es mir gestern im Bett noch vorgenommen hatte.

Ich beschloss, dass ich Marcus zwingen würde, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen. Ich glaubte inzwischen, dass ich hauptsächlich wütend auf ihn war, weil ich – so unlogisch es war – der Meinung war, dass Marcus kein Recht hatte, nach Jahrhunderten noch immer um Didyme zu trauern, wenn es mir so kurze Zeit nach Jakes Tod schlecht ging, ich aber schon spürte, dass ich mich damit abfinden konnte, mit gebrochenem Herzen zu leben, weil ich ein erfülltes Leben mit Jake gehabt hatte, wunderschöne Stunden, jede Menge Erinnerungen, die meinen Schmerz linderten.

Marcus hatte ewige Zeiten gehabt, um ihren Verlust zu überwinden. Warum hatte er es dann nicht getan, sondern klammerte sich immer noch an ihr fest?

Ich wollte unbedingt glauben, dass ich mich irgendwann nur noch an meine guten Zeiten mit Jake erinnern würde und der Schmerz vollkommen nachlassen würde, wenn ich an ihn dachte. So wie sich Marcus gerade verhielt und klammerte brachte mich nur dazu zu denken, ich würde irgendwann auch so depressiv werden wie er. Es ärgerte mich über die Maßen.

Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass Marcus niemals die kurzärmeligen Oberteile anzog, die ich für ihn gekauft hatte. Er trug nur die langärmeligen Hemden, und einige Male hatte er sogar Strickpullover getragen, die er in den Schränken meiner männlichen Verwandten gefunden haben musste. Eine andere Präferenz als lange Ärmel hatte er nicht. Was seine Hosen anging, war Marcus nicht ganz so speziell, allerdings vermied er hier schwarze Anzughosen, und bevorzugte die blauen Jeans, die ich mitgebracht hatte, als wolle er sich mit der Auswahl seiner Tracht von den Volturi lossagen. Schuhe und Socken trug er nie. Er schien es zu lieben, seine Zehen in den weichen, warmen Sand einzugraben.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihn im Wohnzimmer finden würde, als ich im Bikini durch das Haus marschierte.

Marcus hob erst dann seinen Blick von dem Buch, das er in Händen hielt, als ich direkt vor ihm stand und ungeduldig mit den Zehen auf den Fußboden tippte. „Los, kommt mit mir zum Schwimmen", forderte ich ihn auf.

Marcus reagierte unangenehm berührt. Sein Blick wich mir aus und er hob das Buch, als könne er sich so vor mir verstecken.

Ich drückte mit dem Zeigefinger das Buch nach unten, so dass ich wieder ungehinderte Sicht auf ihn hatte. „Kannst du etwa nicht schwimmen?" Meine Entschlossenheit schwankte. Mit sanfterer Stimme fügte ich hinzu: „Ich kann es dir beibringen, Marcus." Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass alle Vampire schwimmen konnten. Wie Hunde, die man ins Wasser warf.

„Ich… ich kann schwimmen", bestätigte Marcus dann auch.

„Aber du hast keine Lust dazu?" Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf die Armlehne seines Sessels. „Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag vor dich hin brüten. Das warme Wasser und die Wellen werden dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Die Insel ist so schön, wie kannst du das nicht bemerken?" Beim letzten Satz breitete ich beide Arme aus zu einer Geste, die die ganze Insel miteinschloss.

Marcus gab klein bei: „Schon gut, ich komme mit dir."

„Dann trifft es sich ja gut, dass ich dir schon Badeshorts herausgesucht habe." Ich war so frei gewesen, jede einzelne Badehose und jegliche Shorts, die ich im Haus hatte auftreiben konnte, auf seinem unbenutzten Bett auszulegen. „Du findest sie in deinem Zimmer."

Ich wartete im Wohnzimmer, bis er sich in seinem Zimmer umgezogen hatte. Kurz hob ich das Buch an und sah nach, bei was für einer Lektüre ich ihn unterbrochen hatte. Es war Isaac Asimovs Geschichtensammlung _I, Robot_. Ich runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Ich hätte Marcus nicht gerade für einen Science-Fiction-Liebhaber gehalten. Gleichzeitig schien es mir sehr passend, dass er den Roman las, in dem Asimov erstmals seine Robotikgesetze formuliert hatte. Marcus' Faible für philosophische und ethische Fragen, die mit Gesetzgebungen einhergingen, kannte ich ja inwischen.

Marcus kehrte zurück und blieb unschlüssig im Durchgang vom Flur zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Er trug einen fest verknoteten, bodenlangen Bademantel über der Badehose und hatte seine Schultern hochgezogen. Er presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und starrte mich trotzig an.

Ich sprang vom Sessel auf. „Prima. Gehen wir an den Strand." Ob es ihm passte oder nicht, ich würde ihn schon dazu bringen, dass er mit ins Meer kam.

Marcus schlich an meiner Seite über den Strand zur Wasserlinie und blieb genau dort stehen, wo der Sand von dem zurückweichenden Wasser noch nass war, die Wellen seine Zehen jedoch nicht mehr berühren konnten. Ich ging die ersten Schritte ins warme Wasser, ehe ich mich zu ihm umdrehte. Der Wind bließ mir einige Strähnen ins Gesicht, die sich aus meinem geflochtenen Zopf befreit hatten.

Allmählich drängte sich mir der Verdacht auf, dass Marcus sich unwohl fühlte, weil er eine Badehose für viel zu wenig Kleidung hielt. Er benutzte den Bademantel wie einen Schutzschild, hinter dem er sich verstecken konnte, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen seine Volturi-Robe.

Ich beschloss, dass ich ihm den Rücken zudrehen würde und schon einige Stöße weit schwimmen würde. Vielleicht traute Marcus sich ja ins Wasser, wenn ich nicht hinsah.

Ich verbiss mir ein Lachen, als ich mich im Wasser auf den Rücken drehte und mit den Beinen paddelte, um an den Strand zurückzublicken. Marcus stand starr wie eine Statue bis ans Kinn im Wasser und schaute mir hinterher.

„Was ist? Die Fische beißen nicht!" schrie ich ihm zu.

Endlich begann er zu mir zu schwimmen, wenn auch so langsam, als habe er Angst, das Wasser würde ihn entgegen aller physikalischen Gesetze nicht tragen und er müsse deshalb in Ufernähe bleiben. Ich ließ mich auf dem Rücken dahintreiben und paddelte ein wenig weiter hinaus ins Meer, nur um zu sehen, ob Marcus mir folgen würde.

Als er sich bis auf etwa zwei Meter mir genähert hatte, erahnte ich, warum er gezögert hatte, mir seinen Körper zu zeigen und warum er noch immer Abstand hielt. Auf Marcus' Brust, seinen Armen und Beinen erkannte ich durch das klare Wasser Narben, die schlimmer waren als diejenigen, mit denen Jaspers Körper gezeichnet war. Ich frage mich, ob sein verwunderliches Verhalten daher rührte, dass er befürchtete, ich könnte ihn abstoßend finden.

Erst nach einigen Momenten des Entsetzens über meine neue Erkenntnis erinnerte ich mich daran, warum ich so weit hinausgeschwommen war. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

„Was?" Marcus schien verwundert.

„Lass dich überraschen und tauch mir nach." Ich holte tief Luft, ehe ich mit kräftigen Schwimmstößen meinen Körper unter der Wasseroberfläche voranschnellen ließ. Marcus, der keine Atemluft benötigte, glitt mühelos an meine Seite. Ich deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, wohin wir tauchen würden. Marcus nickte, wobei seine offenen Haare um sein Gesicht tanzten.

Ich grinste, als ich sah, wie neugierig er zu dem Korallenriff voranschwamm, das ich ihm hatte zeigen wollen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass die bunten Fische seine Neugier wecken und ihn aus seiner Letargie wecken würden – oder ihn zumindest auf andere Gedanken brächten. Ich würde bald wissen, ob meine „Therapie" Erfolg hatte.

Als Marcus zögernd innehielt, schwamm ich an ihm vorbei, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er die Clownfische, Kaiserfische und Anemonenfische nicht verscheuchen würde, so lange er keine ruckartigen Bewegungen vollführte.

Marcus war überrascht, dass die Fische sich nicht daran störten, dass er ein Vampir war. Er glitt langsam über die Anemonem hinweg, sah hierhin und dorthin, während ich immer wieder auftauchen musste, um Luft zu holen. Er entdeckte schon lange vor mir einen kleinen Ammenhai, der genauso neugierig war wie wir. Ich zeigte ihm dafür Krebse, die sich am Meeresboden so gut wie unsichtbar machten und sich unter perlmuttfarbenen Bruchstücken von Muschelschalen verstecken – unauffindbar für menschliche Augen, jedoch nicht für unsere.

Ich begann bereits, die Kälte so tief unter der Wasseroberfläche zu spüren, als mir Marcus beim Auftauchen folgte.

„Du frierst", stellte er fest. „Schwimmen wir zurück." Es klang nach einem Befehl.

Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er sich irgendwie hätte anmerken lassen, ob ihm unser Tauchgang gefallen hatte, anstatt dass ich mich extra danach erkundigen musste.

„Es war eine angenehme Erfahrung", fiel sein Urteil aus, als ich die Frage ausgesprochen hatte.

Angenehm also. Was immer ich daraus interpretieren sollte, außer, dass es wie stets frustrierend war, ihm Emotionen zu entlocken.

Beim Verlassen des Wassers ließ Marcus mir den Vortritt und kam selbst erst dann ans Ufer, als ich meinen Bademantel angezogen hatte und mir mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocknete, soll heißen, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass ich ihn nicht beobachtete.

Marcus musste doch bemerkt haben, dass ich seine Narben unter Wasser gesehen hatte, ging mir durch den Kopf. Einmal mehr war mir sein Verhalten unerklärlich.


	18. Chapter 18

_Can you hear me, can you hear me  
>Through the dark nights, far away<em>

_I am dying, forever crying  
>To be with you, who can say<em>

_We are sailing, we are sailing  
>Home again, 'cross the sea<em>

_We are sailing stormy waters  
>To be near you, to be free<em>

_~ Rod Stewart – Sailing ~_

Marcus

Meine Augen folgten Renesmee, bis sie und das Motorboot zwischen den Wellen verschwanden und auch meine Ohren sie nicht mehr wahrzunehmen vermochten.

Ich hatte Jahrtausende lang die Einsamkeit vorgezogen, doch seit sie vor wenigen Tagen in mein Leben getreten war, schien sich etwas an dieser Vorliebe verändert zu haben. Kaum ertrug ich es, von ihr Abschied nehmen zu müssen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie – ihrem Versprechen getreu – so rasch es ihr möglich war zu mir zurückkehren würde. Drei bis vier Stunden ohne sie zuzubringen konnte nicht so schwer sein, sagte ich mir. Keine Unmöglichkeit.

Die Wahrheit war, dass ich es nicht länger ertrug, allein zu sein.

Nessie war der einzige Grund, warum ich in den letzten Tagen weniger als sonst meinen schweren Gedanken an meine geliebte Didyme nachhing. Nessie war meine Ablenkung, wie ein Kiesel, der ins Wasser geworfen wurde, und das Wasser, das eben noch in unberührtem Zustand existiert hatte, in Unruhe versetzte. Das Wasser kehrte in seinen ruhigen Zustand zurück, sobald sich die Moleküle beruhigten, doch ich war seit dem Moment unserer Begegnung in der Thronhalle in Unruhe versetzte, die sich nicht mehr legen _wollte_. Der Kiesel auf dem Grund des Wassers war da, ob man ihn nun sehen konnte oder nicht.

Nessie hatte mich aus der Bahn geworfen, aus meinem Trott gerissen, aus Volterra weggelockt, wo ich auf das Ende aller Tage gewartet hatte, obwohl ich meine Hoffnung auf ein alles vernichtendes Armageddon schon längst aufgegeben hatte.

Hatte ich sonst stets Zuflucht in meinen Remineszenzen über Didyme gesucht, graute mir nun davor, wieder zu dem vertrauten Herzeleid zurückzukehren. Aber ich wusste, dass die Leere in mir durch meine Glieder kriechen und von mir Besitz ergreifen würde, wenn Nessie nicht bald wieder zurückkehrte.

_Sei stark, Marcus, sei stark._

Meine Hand um mein Mobiltelefon zitterte, als ich Nessie nicht mehr sehen konnte, und ich musste es fallen lassen, um es nicht zu zerdrücken.

Ich traute mich nicht, sie schon so früh anzurufen. Sie würde mich für schwach halten.

_Ha!_

Ich verlachte mich und meine erbärmlichen Versuche, mich zu beschwichtigen. Renesmee musste mich ohnehin bereits für schwach halten, den schwächsten der drei Könige.

Ich schämte mich für meine Schwäche, obwohl ich schon vor ihr geweint und mit ihr geweint hatte. Jetzt, da sie nicht bei mir war, war es mir peinlich, wie schwach ich geworden war, hingerafft von Trauer und Selbstmitleid und niederen Trieben, die ich nicht einmal mit Namen benennen konnte.

Ich erstarrte zur sprichwörtlichen Salzsäule, auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass eine Salzsäule die Strahlen der Sonne in gleichem Maße reflektierte wie die Haut eines Vampirs. Ich war gut darin, in diesem Zustand zu verharren, hatte ich doch die Mehrheit der Millennien so an mir vorüberstreichen lassen, ohne einen Platz in der Geschichte unserer Spezies einzunehmen, wie es meine Pflicht gewesen wäre. Nicht, dass Caius und Aro sich je über meine Untätigkeit beklagt hatten, ganz im Gegenteil.

Caius – ihm war mein Verschwinden vermutlich recht. Jeder Machtzuwachs war meinem Schöpfer recht. Meine Hoffnung, der Mann, der mir die Unsterblichkeit geschenkt hatte, würde sie mir auch wieder nehmen, war längst geschwunden. Ich gab mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass sich Caius einen letzten Funken an Menschlichkeit bewahrt hatte und dies der Grund war, warum er mich noch nicht vernichtet hatte. Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Es war sein aufgeblähtes Ego, dass es ihm verbot, seine Kreatur auszulöschen und ihr ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Caius war durch und durch ein Gott – jedoch einer, der niemals Güte besessen hatte.

Aro – mein Bruder, ebenso Caius' Geschöpf wie ich. Er sorgte sich vermutlich ein wenig um mich, gerade so sehr, dass er damit eine Suche nach mir begründen würde können. Den Umstand meiner plötzlichen Abreise mit Renesmee hatte er wohl als eine meiner unzähligen Launen hinweg argumentiert. Alles, was Aro nicht passte, war stets zur Laune eines verrückten, durch den Verlust der Gefährtin in den Wahnsinn getriebenen Vampirs erklärt worden. Dass die Gesetze zum Umgang mit Werwölfen und Gestaltwandlern, deren Beschluss ich angestrebt hatte, mir ein aufrichtiges Anliegen gewesen waren, war von Aro ebenso als wankelmütige Laune interpretiert worden wie meine Weigerung, unter den weiblichen Wachen eine neue Gefährtin zu wählen, um einen Ersatz für Didyme als dritte Königin zu finden.

Didymes Andenken war mir heilig, und einzig in Aro hatte ich je so etwas wie über die Jahrhunderte andauerndes Mitgefühl erkannt. Doch Aro, herzlos wie eh und je, hatte bald schon den Tod seiner eigenen Schwester vergessen.

Zweifellos würde die Initiative, meinen Aufenthaltsort und damit wohl auch Nessies, wenn nicht gar den des ganzen Cullen-Clans, zu ermitteln, von Aro ausgehen. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich meine Halskette mit dem Volturi-Wappen ins Meer geworfen. Für Nessie mochte es nur eine Geste gewesen sein, mit der ich mich von meiner übermächtigen Vergangenheit lossagte, für mich war es die Vernichtung des einzigen Peilsenders und damit der einzigen Möglichkeit, mich ausfindig zu machen, gewesen.

Nessie hatte Sorge ausgedrückt, Aro und Caius könnten mich über mein Telefon orten, jedoch war ihre Sorge unbegründet. Ich hatte das Telefon selbst gekauft, selbst die Hardware-Komponenten auseinandergenommen und die Software neu programmiert, und konnte mir so absolut sicher sein, dass ich unauffindbar war. Meine Zurückgezogenheit hatte mir gestattet Wissen anzuhäufen und es im Geheimen zu nutzen.

Meine Nummer kannten außer Nessie nur Jane und Demetri, die einzigen Mitglieder der Wache, denen ich ein Minimum an Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Felix' Loyalität lag eher bei Athenodora und damit bei Caius. Alec war Aros Geschöpf durch und durch. Über seine Zwillingsschwester Jane, die Aro für treu ergeben hielt, wusste ich Geheimnisse, die nicht einmal Aros Talent ihm verraten konnten, so oft er sie auch berühren mochte.

Aro glaubte, er habe meine Telefonnummer. Vermutlich hatte er längst das Handy gefunden, das ich brav stets dann benutzt hatte, wenn ich Offizielles zu erledigen gehabt hatte. Es lag auf meinem Schreibtisch in meiner Bibliothek, die wohl längst auf den Kopf gestellt worden war, um ein Motiv für mein Verschwinden aufzuspüren. Mir graute bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Pergamentrollen und Folianten, die bei der Durchsuchung meiner Gemächer gelitten haben mussten.

Unruhe breitete sich in mir aus und zwang mich, mich aus meiner Starre zu lösen, als ich den Motor von Renesmees Boot erkannte. Die einfache Fahrt zum Festland dauerte fast schon eine Stunde, also wusste ich, dass sie sich sehr beeilt hatte, da die vierte Stunde seit ihrer Abfahrt noch nicht angebrochen war.

Ich eilte ins Haus zurück und zog die Badehose an, die Nessie mir aufgedrängt hatte.

Ich musste ihr einfach entgegenschwimmen. Keinen Moment lang hielt ich es mehr alleine auf der Insel aus.

###

Nessie

Auf dem Festland hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, über einen von Jaspers vielen Kontakten Rinderblut von einem Schlachthof zu organisieren, hatte mich jedoch letztlich dagegen entschieden. Bei Anbruch der Nacht würde ich mit Marcus auf dem Festland jagen gehen.

Ich freute mich darauf, wieder mit ihm gemeinsam auf die Pirsch zu gehen, und ich freute ich darauf ihm zu sagen, was für Pläne ich für diesen Abend für uns gemacht hatte.

Ich hörte meinen Namen im gleichen Moment, wie eine ungeheure Kraft sich seitlich gegen das Boot stemmte. Ich verriss das Steuer und hätte das Boot wohl zum Kentern gebracht, hätte Marcus nicht so rasch eingegriffen und uns wieder auf Kurs gebracht.

Mein Herz raste.

„Verzeih' mir, Renesmee. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", hauchte er in mein Ohr. Er stand so dicht hinter mir, dass ich die Nässe von seiner Haut in meine Kleidung kriechen spürte.

„Und wie du mich erschreckt hast!" brachte ich heraus.

„Das wollte ich nicht." Marcus' Stimme klang atemlos an meinem Ohr, und dennoch fühlte ich das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes an meinem Rücken, als er heftig atmend meinen Duft in seine Lungen sog.

Ich atmete selbst einige paar Mal tief durch, um meinen adrenalingepeitschten Herzschlag zu beruhigen. „Schon gut. Ich überlebe es." Ein nervöses Lachen unterdrückend drehte ich den Kopf zu ihm um und lächelte als Beweis, bis sich seine gerunzelte Stirn glättete. „Du warst also schwimmen."

Statt einer Antwort umarmte er mich nun wirklich. Salzwasser tropfte aus seinem Haar in meines und rann über meine Schultern in den Saum meines Kleides. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung so gut ich konnte, da er meinen Rücken an seine Brust drückte, auch wenn ich dadurch noch nässer wurde.

Nach und nach bemerkte ich, wie ich mich wieder entspannte und es sogar genoss, mich an Marcus' kräftigen, harten Vampirkörper zu lehnen und seine Nähe zu spüren. Die Nässe war nicht mehr unangenehm, da die warme Luft uns rasch trocknete.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass Marcus' Geruch sich zu verändert haben schien. Er roch zwar vor allem nach dem salzigen Wasser, in dem er geschwommen war, jedoch hatte sich sein eigener Geruch, den ich bisher immer mit kalten Gemäuern und staubigen Büchern assoziiert hatte, verändert. Zum ersten Mal schien Marcus so etwas wie einen eigenen Körpergeruch zu besitzen. Warm und erdig, nicht mehr kalt und eisig, auch wenn seine Brust und seine Arme kühl vom Meerwasser waren. Ein angenehmer, süßlich-herber Duft wie von frisch gemähtem Gras und sonnenbeschienener Erde.

Ich drehte mich in Marcus' Armen um und lehnte meine Wange an seine Brust. Sein linker Arm legte sich fester um mich, während ich seine freie Hand über meinen Arm hinabgleiten spürte. Er löste meine Finger vom Steuer des Motorbootes und übernahm es. Meine Arme fanden wie von allein ihren Weg um seinen Rumpf.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein und ihn gleichzeitig nicht mit meiner Berührung zu erschrecken. Ich atmete weiterhin seinen heimeligen, warmen Geruch, der mir an seiner Halsgrube am stärksten schien, und bedauerte schon jetzt den Moment, in dem wir den Bootssteg erreichten, denn dann würde ich ihn loslassen müssen.

###

Marcus

Ich umfing Nessie vorsichtig mit meinen Armen. Ihr Körper bebte im Rhythmus ihres Herzschlages, der jedes andere Geräusch aus meinen Ohren verdrängte. Ich sog den Geruch ihres Blutes ein, Adrenalin, das langsam schwand, den samtigen Duft ihrer Haare vermischt mit dem Haarspray, dass sich jeden Morgen wie eine Wolke im Haus verbreitete, sobald sie einen Raum betrat und das doch nie vermochte, ihr rotschimmerndes Haar zu bändigen.

Die Wärme ihres Körpers vertrieb die Kälte des Wassers von meiner Haut wie die ersten Strahlen der noch erstarkenden Frühlingssonne.

Kein Kiesel, kam mir der Gedanken. Es war kein Kiesel auf dem Wassergrund, sondern eine Knospe, die tief in mir aufging und durch Nessies Nähe langsam erblühte.

###

Nessie

Auf dem Festland hatte ich einige Kleidungsstücke gekauft, von denen ich dachte, dass sie Marcus gefallen würden. Gemeinsam packten wir zwei Jeanshosen, einige Hemden in Hellblau und eines in Weiß mit grünen Nadelstreifen aus, dazu eine hellgraue Strickjacke.

Die letzte Papiertüte enthielt einen violetten Kimono mit gelb-rosa-hellblauem Blumenmuster, von dem ich gedacht hatte, dass er Rose gefallen könnte. Ich hatte den Kimono im Vorübergehen gesehen und sofort begonnen, meine Tante und Freundin zu vermissen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich den dünnen Seidenmantel deshalb gekauft.

Marcus griff nach dem Kimono und strich bewundernd mit den Fingern über den Stoff. Dann zog er den Kimono mit einem glückseligen Lächeln an. „Vielen Dank, Nessie. Der Mantel ist sehr schön."

Ich grinste und nahm es hin. Marcus war als Mensch in einer Zeit aufgewachsen, in der schreiend bunte Muster angesagt waren. Gewebte Muster waren ein Luxusgut und unermesslich wertvoll gewesen.

„Hast du eine Lieblingsfarbe?" erkundigte ich mich. Wenn er sich über diesen Kimono freute, konnte ich ihm nächste Woche, wenn ich wieder zum Festland fahren musste, erneut eine Freude bereiten.

„Ich mag Blau- und Grüntöne." Er deutete auf eine türkisblaue Blume auf dem Ärmel des Kimonos, dann auf eine pfefferminzgrüne Farbfläche auf einem von Esmes abstrakten Ölgemälden, das über dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer hing. Beinahe schüchtern fügte er hinzu: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum die Menschen heutzutage einfarbige Kleidung bevorzugen."

Ich lachte und sah an mir selbst hinab: abgeschnittene, kurze Jeanshosen in verwaschenem Tannengrün und dazu ein sonnengelbes T-Shirt. In meinen roten Haaren steckte eine Sonnenbrille mit weißem Gestell. Wäre Alice hier, hätte sie wohl Marcus und mir eine Predigt über Colour Blocking gehalten.

###

Nessie

Den Abend verbrachten wir am Strand. Marcus hatte das Schachspiel mit nach draußen gebracht und baute die Figuren auf einem niedrigen Tisch zwischen zwei Strandliegen auf. Er trug noch immer die Badehose und darüber den zugeknoteten Kimono. Das dunkle Violett, das mich an reife Plaumen erinnerte, passte ausgezeichnet zu seinen kastanienfarbenen Haaren und seiner blassen Haut, die kaum noch im Licht der untergehenden Sonne schimmerte.

Ich trug ein weit geschnittenes, bodenlanges Strandkleid über meinem Bikini. Es war cremefarben und war mit einem geometrischen Muster aus altrosanen und schwarzen Rechtecken verziert. Ich hatte das Kleid und den passenden Gürtel in Esmes Garderobe entdeckt, nachdem ich beschlossen hatte, dass bunt gemusterte Kleidung ebenso gut für mein Gemüt sein sollte wie für Marcus' Verfassung.

Er wirkte wesentlich entspannter als in den Tagen zuvor. Er saß im Schneidersitz mir gegenüber auf der Strandliege und wartete darauf, dass ich das Spiel eröffnete. Er hatte mir die weißen Figuren hingestellt, so dass ich beginnen musste. Ich überlegte, dass es ihn wohl nicht stören würde, wenn ich das Brett umdrehte und ihn so zum ersten Zug aufforderte – und tat genau das.

Marcus zuckte mit keiner Wimper und bewegte den ersten Bauern. Nun ja, er blinzelte ohnehin so gut wie nie. Er war nicht wie meine Familie daran gewöhnt, Menschlichkeit vortäuschen zu müssen, um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Ich wusste, dass Marcus ein sehr bedachter Spieler war, während ich mich öfters von meinen spontanen Eingebungen leiten ließ. Ich legte es weniger darauf an zu gewinnen als herauszufinden, welche Risiken Marcus einzugehen bereit war und mit welchen Zügen ich ihn wohl aus der Reserve locken konnte.

Zu beiden Seiten des Brettes reihten wir unsere gewonnen Figuren auf, während Stunde um Stunde verstrich. Zwar hätte das Mondlicht Marcus' und meinen Augen genügt, um die Partie fortsetzen zu können, aber ich stellte dennoch mit seiner Hilfe einige Fackeln auf.

Als Marcus wieder Platz nahm, hatte sich sein Kimono ein wenig geöffnet und gab den Blick frei auf seine muskulöse Brust. Er, der sonst im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes so zugeknöpft war, schien es nicht zu bemerken, ebensowenig wie die Strähne bemerkte, die der sanfte Wind aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte und ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht blies.

Marcus spielte um des Schachspiels Willen, nicht weil er damit eine andere Absicht bezweckte wie Athenodora. Ich grübelte noch immer, was genau Caius und Athenodora mit den Einladungen in ihre Gemächer beabsichtigt hatten. Schließlich fragte ich Marcus danach. Er kannte die beiden schon so lange, er musste Einblick in ihre Beweggründe haben.

„Ich kann nur vermuten, dass Athenodora dich an sich binden wollte, um dich so zu bewegen, in Volterra zu bleiben", antwortete Marcus mit Bedacht. „Caius zeigt seine charmante Seite nur, wenn er jemandes Talent für sich gewinnen will. Bei Athenodora tippe ich eher auf Langeweile."

„Langeweile?" Ich runzelte die Stirn, während ich meinen Springer bewegte. Zu spät bemerkte ich, dass ich mit diesem Zug zwar zwei Fallen entgangen, aber sicher in die dritte hineingestolpert war. „Hat sie sich auch aus _Langeweile_ an Carlisle herangemacht? Wusstest du, dass Carlisle Volterra verlassen hat, weil Athenodora zudringlich wurde?"

„Ich habe es vermutet." Marcus' Hand schwebte über dem Spielbrett, ehe er sie wieder sinken ließ. War er zu höflich, um mich zu schlagen?

„Warum? Wollte sie sich durch mich an Carlisle rächen?"

„Wenn, dann auch nur aus Langeweile. Eines ihrer Spielchen um zu sehen, wie lange du gegen sie bestehen kannst. Athenodora bringt Leute gerne aus der Fassung. Hätte sie sich je rächen wollen, hätte sie damals Carlisle einen ihrer unzähligen Liebhaber nachgeschickt, um in töten zu lassen."

Ich war überrascht. „Ich dachte, dass Vampire nicht fremdgehen?"

Marcus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Vampire sind einander treu, jedoch hat diese Form von Treue nicht für alle mit körperlichen Bedürfnissen zu tun. Caius hat sich in Athenodora die perfekte Gefährtin gewählt, die seinem Charakter entspricht wie es keine zweite könnte. Sie ist herrschsüchtig, kalt und berechnend wie er. Doch Sex ist für beide nur ein Mittel zum Zweck unter vielen anderen."

Ich dachte daran, wie sehr ein jeder in meiner Familie an seinen Partner gebunden war. Niemals, _niemals_ würde einer daran denken, eine andere Person zu begehren und die eigenen Gefährten, die eigene Gefährtin zu hintergehen.

Marcus fuhr fort: „Aro und Sulpicia sind einander in jeder Hinsicht treu. Sie war die reiche, verwöhnte Tochter eines reichen Mannes, die wie Aro daran gewöhnt war, Befehle zu geben. Caius zeigte mir Aro, ehe er ihn verwandelte. So sah ich Didyme. Trotz all des Reichtums, der sie umgab, hatte sie ein großzügiges, einfühlsames Herz. Sie betete jeden Morgen im Garten an einem Altar für ihre verstorbene Mutter. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal für das Gebet ihren Schleier ablegen sah, war es, als ginge eine zweite Sonne am Himmel auf."

Ich war ergriffen vor der Intensität, mit der Marcus in so wenigen Worten über Didyme sprechen konnte.

Mit einem distanzierten Tonfall erzählte er schließlich wieder von Caius: „Caius reiste von uns allen am Weitesten bis er schließlich auf einer Kykladen-Insel Athenodora fand, wie sie gerade voller Ekstase zusah, wie ein ungehorsamer Sklave vor ihren Augen von Hunden zerrissen wurde." Er sah mich an. „Jetzt weißt du, welche Art von Mensch Athenodora war. Manche in Volterra sagen, dass sie das Vampirtalent zu Grausamkeit und Intrige bekommen habe; natürlich nur hinter ihrem Rücken…"

Ich erschauderte. Dieser Person war ich also entkommen.

„Du frierst. Wir sollten hineingehen", schlug Marcus vor. Wieder wusste ich nicht, ob er aus Höflichkeit zu missverstehen vorgab, warum ich zitterte, oder nicht.

Ich nickte und begann, die Schachfiguren in ihr Kästchen zurückzulegen, während Marcus die Fackeln löschte. Wir beide besaßen eine perfekte Erinnerung daran, wo unsere Figuren gestanden hatten, sollten wir unsere begonnene Spielpartie später noch beenden wollen.

###

Nessie

Marcus überwand beim täglichen Schwimmen allmählich seine Scheu, sich nackt zu zeigen.

Es verstrichen nun einige Minuten, in denen er nur mit der Badehose bekleidet auf einer Strandliege saß, ehe er sich wieder in einen Kimono wickelte. Er bat mich gelegentlich um einen Haargummi, um seine Haare im Wasser zusammenbinden zu können. Es stand ihm gut, wenn er sein Gesicht nicht hinter seinen langen Haaren versteckte. Er fing nach und nach sogar an, kurzärmelige Hemden und T-Shirts zu tragen. Wie bei den bunten Kimonos bevorzugt er schreiend bunte Hawaiihemden.

„Deine Vorliebe für bunte Farben und Muster, Marcus, ist das etwas, das du aus deinem menschlichen Leben zurückbehalten hast?"

„Ja, vermutlich… Bunte Farben und gewebte Muster waren von der Antike bis zur Industrialisierung ein Luxusgut. Als Mensch besaß ich kaum etwas anderes als Kleidung aus ungefärbter, grober Wolle und ab und an Lederstreifen. Die ganzen Häute brachte ich zum Markt, um sie gegen Dinge einzutauschen, die wir brauchten. Zur Geburt meines ersten Sohnes schenkte ich meiner Frau einen rot gefärbten Stoffballen. Ich musste zwei Ziegen dafür eintauschen, aber das war das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wert."

Ich musste Marcus wohl mit offenem Mund angestarrt haben, als er dies sagte.

Er lachte leise. „Nessie, sieh mich an. In menschlichen Jahren war ich fast 40 Jahre alt, als ich ein Vampir wurde. Natürlich war ich verheiratet und hatte Kinder."

Ich zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern, während sich ein wenig Röte auf meine Wangen stahl. „Ich kann mir ohnehin nur schwer vorstellen, wie du in einer Gesellschaft völlig ohne Technik aufgewachsen bist, Marcus, also habe ich nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, wie dein menschliches Leben war. Ich habe zwar vermutet, dass du wohl eine Familie hattest, aber konkret darüber nachgedacht habe ich nie."

„Möchtest du hören, an was ich mich erinnere? Wie ich verwandelt wurde?"

Was für ein Angebot. Fast atemlos hauchte ich: „Ja!"

Marcus lächelte und winkte mich dann zu sich, damit ich mich neben ihn setzte.

„Die Frau, der ich den Stoff geschenkt habe, war meine zweite Frau."

Marcus hatte spät geheiratet für die damaligen Verhältnisse, erst mit 19. Seine erste Frau, im gleichen Alter wie er, starb bei der Geburt seines ersten Kindes, einer Tochter. Da er sich nicht neben der Feldarbeit und den Tieren um das Kind kümmern konnte, sondern eine Amme brauchte, überließ er das Kind der jüngeren Schwester seiner verstorbenen Frau, die mit ihrer Schwester in sein Haus gekommen war, weil es sonst keine Angehörigen gab.

Nach angemessener Trauerzeit und als die jüngere Schwester 17 geworden war, bat er sie, seine zweite Frau zu werden. Sie willigte ein. Eine Vernunftentscheidung. Marcus brauchte sie als Amme, sie brauchte einen Mann als Beschützer und Ernährer.

Die zweite Frau schenkte ihm als erstes Kind einen Sohn, das zweite Kind starb am Fieber in der erste Woche, danach noch einen Sohn und ein Mädchen.

Die Tochter von seiner ersten Frau war bereits selbst verheiratet und hatte zwei Kinder geboren, der Sohn war ein Heranwachsender, als in Marcus letztem im Herbst als Mensch eine schwere Seuche ausbrach.

„Nach jedem heißen, trockenen Sommer brachen im Herbst Krankheiten aus, das war also nichts Ungewöhnliches", berichtete Marcus. „Erst starben die Ziegen und Schafe, dann die Menschen. Meine Frau kümmerte sich um die kleineren Kinder, während ich mit meinem Sohn trotz Krankheit bis zur völligen Erschöpfung versuchte, die Ernte zu retten. Wer die Seuchen überlebte, verhungerte sonst im Winter, wenn es sonst keine Familie gab, die einen aufnahm und es sich leisten konnte, die eigenen, hart erarbeiteten Vorräte zu teilen.

Es war heiß und stickig an diesem Tag. Die Sonne war schon über den Zenit und graue Wolken zogen auf, die ein Gewitter ankündigten. Mein Sohn und ich schwankten schwach vor Fieber über das Feld. Ich mähte das Getreide und er bündelte es, so lange wir konnten. Wenn das Gewitter erst losbrach, würde alles, was noch stand, vom Regen zu faulen beginnen; das wussten wir.

Es fielen gerade die ersten Tropfen und Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, als ich meinen bewusstlosen Sohn ins Haus trug, damit er Schatten und Wasser hätte. Meine Frau lag weinend am Bett unserer jüngsten Kinder; die Leiche unserer Tochter war bereits kalt, während der Jüngste noch im Fieber brannte.

Ich ging nach draußen und hob am Bach bei den Blumen, die meine Tochter so sehr geliebt hatte, ein Grab für sie aus. Ich begrub sie, weil ich Angst hatte, sie würde alleine nicht den Weg ins Jenseits finden. Zwischen ihre starren Hände legt ich ihr liebstes Spielzeug, ein Holzpferd. Meine Beine trugen mich kaum mehr vor Kummer und Fieber, als ich aus dem Haus eine Schale Wein als Opfergabe für die Geister holte, die meine Tochter ins Jenseits begleiten sollten.

In dieser Nacht klopfte ein Fremder an unser Haus. Zuerst wollte ich nicht öffnen, sagte ihm, dass wir krank seien und er gehen müsse, wenn er nicht auch sterben wollte. Er antwortete, ihm könne der Tod nichts anhaben. Er beharrte darauf, dass wir ihm öffneten. Letztlich ließ ich den Mann ein und bot ihm, wie es die Gastfreundschaft vorschrieb, Nahrung und Wasser an. Er lehnte ab.

Ich war zu besorgt um meine Familie, zu krank, zu sehr in Trauer um meine verlorene Tochter, um mich darum zu scheren, dass seine Haut blass wie der Tod selbst war. Seine Kleidung war die eines wohlhabenden Mannes, und sein langes Haar war blond wie man es nur selten in dieser Gegend zu sehen bekam. Ich vergaß sogar, mich nach dem Namen des seltsamen Gastes zu erkundigen.

Als ich nach meiner Frau und meinen Söhnen sah, war auch der Jüngste tot. Ich selbst war inzwischen so geschwächt, dass ich den Jungen kaum mehr hochheben konnte. Der Fremde hob an meiner Statt die Erde aus für ein zweites Grab zwischen den Blumen.

Ich schaffte es nicht, ins Haus zurückzukehren. Meine Beine wollten mich nicht tragen und ich fiel. Ich schlug mit der Stirn auf einen Stein und blutete. Der Fremde fuhr mit seinem Daumen über die Wunde und leckte dann das Blut von seinem Finger. Statt mich zu stützen hob er mich mühelos hoch und bettete mich neben meine sterbende Frau. Er flößte meinem ältesten Sohn, meiner Frau und mir Wasser ein.

Bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor, dankte ich ihm für seine Hilfe und riet ihm zu fliehen, wenn er überleben wollte. Er war mir unheimlich und ich wollte ihn aus meinem Haus wissen, weil ich viel zu schwach war, meine Familie zu verteidigen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren mein Sohn und meine Frau tot. Ich hielt ihre kalte Hand auf meiner Brust, als ich erwachte. Der Fremde war noch immer da. Er sagte mir, er würde meine Familie für mich bestatten. Ich dankte ihm wieder.

Als er an mein Lager zurückkehrte, musste er mich wecken, um mir zu sagen, dass er in einem Korb einen Weinkrug, Brote und Äpfel als Totenopfer neben meiner Familie begraben hatte. Er sagte mir, er habe eine Schlange zwischen den Blumen gesehen. Ein gutes Zeichen, dass Geister in der Nähe waren, um meine Familie zu ins Jenseits führen.

Ich fragte den Fremden, ob er bleiben würde, um auch mich zu bestatten. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich Angst hatte, ich würde meine Familie im Jenseits nicht finden können, wäre ich nicht an ihrer Seite begraben.

Die Antwort des Fremden war, dass das nicht notwendig sein würde."

Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper, als Marcus in Schweigen versank. „Es war also Caius, der dich verwandelte", sagte ich schließlich.

„Ja. Was ich in meinen letzten Stunden für Güte hielt, stellte sich bald als bloßes Kalkül heraus. Er hatte herausfinden wollen, zu welchem Leiden ich fähig war, ehe er mich endgültig auserwählte." Marcus zog die Ärmel seines Bademantels über seine Hände und verbarg sie in seinem Schoß. „An Markttagen, wenn ich vor Sonnenaufgang in die Stadt ging, oder bei der Feldarbeit hatte er mich seit Wochen beobachtet. Durch die Seuche waren viele Hütten leer und Menschen starben wie Fliegen, so dass nicht weiter auffiel, dass einige nicht an der Krankheit zugrunde gingen."

„Bist du je zurückgekehrt, um nach deiner ältesten Tochter und ihrer Familie zu sehen?"

„Nein. Ich wollte es, aber das Risiko, sie zu töten, war viel zu groß." Er zupfte wieder an den Mantelärmeln in seinem Schoß und einige Zeit verstrich, ehe er leise eine Art Schlusswort hinzufügte. „Als Mensch wusste ich nicht, was Liebe bedeutet. Ich empfand Zuneigung und Vertrautheit zu meinen beiden Frauen, ich schätzte das Leben mit ihnen, ich vermisste sie nach ihrem Tod und trauerte um sie. Aber meine Gefühle waren im Vergleich zu denen für Didyme blass und schwach."

###


End file.
